


Friends With Benefits

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when after Buffy has the meltdown on Tara’s lap, the blonde Wiccan comes up with a healthier, but completely unorthodox way to help the slayer back to herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Meanderings…

Every now and then I wonder what might have happened, what could have been if I had chosen differently. Sometimes I dream, and the dreams end horribly with splashes of red and darkness. Other times the dreams end with a feeling of happiness and love, vague remembrances that leave me smiling softly when I waken.

But we can’t tell what might have happened if we had chosen a different path. I guess that’s how you end up with different universes and different worlds. Something happens to change something… or maybe something doesn’t happen that changes the course of many peoples’ lives. 

Who’s to say who’s right and who’s wrong? I just know that even with all the ups and downs, the loves, heartaches and pains, I’d make the same choices over. 

Maybe you’d like to hear about that time? Maybe you would have made different choices? Gone down that other path and/or paths? I don’t know, but this is the path I chose to take, for all the good and bad I’d choose it again…

***

“I-I’ve double-checked everything. There’s nothing wrong with you.” Tara smiles softly at the slayer leaning towards her from where she’s sitting on the coffee table.

“Then why can Spike hurt me?” Buffy swallows, really hoping that she had come back wrong. Not wanting to accept the fact that some part of her wants to have sex with Spike, because she really, really doesn’t want to. 

“Well, I said that there was nothing wrong with you, but...” Tara hesitates for a second trying to decide on the best phrasing. “You are different. Shifting you out of... f-f-from where you were… funneling your essence back into your body… i-it, it altered you on a basic molecular level. Probably just enough to confuse the sensors or whatever’s in Spike’s chip. But it’s all just surface-y physical stuff. It wouldn’t have any more effect than… a bad sunburn.” Tara finally explains, hating her stuttering over the explanation, but thinking about Spike hurting Buffy unsettles her and makes her worry that there’s something else going on, since Buffy should be able to dust the vampire if he is hurting her. 

Buffy feels the tears come to her eyes as she thinks about Tara’s explanation. “I didn’t come back wrong?” 

“No, you’re the same Buffy… with a deep tropical cellular tan.” Tara tries to lighten the mood when she sees the tears in Buffy’s eyes, frowning as Buffy seems to become even more upset.

“You must have missed something. Will you check again?” Buffy questions, fighting the urge to hyperventilate at the thought there’s no reason but herself for what has happened.

“Buffy, I-I promise, there’s nothing wrong with you.” Tara unconsciously reaches across to pat Buffy’s hands that are clenched between the slayer’s knees a couple times before pulling her hand back to her lap, becoming more worried by the second at the slayer’s unusual actions.

“There has to be!! This just can’t be me, it isn’t me.” Buffy starts to breathe heavily as the tears start to fall down her cheeks. “Why do I feel like this? Why do I let Spike do those things to me?”

“You mean hit you.” Tara states, though she’s questioning her comment even as it escapes her lips at the way the slayer’s acting.

Buffy glances at Tara for a second before looking away, the guilt she’s feeling not letting her keep the eye contact

Tara frowns at the slayer’s actions, closing her eyes as it occurs to her exactly what’s happened… or happening. “Oh.” Tara rubs her hands over her knees in consideration of this new revelation. “Oh, huh. Really?”

“He’s everything I hate. He’s everything that… I’m supposed to be against. But the only time that I ever feel anything is when…” Buffy shakes her head lightly and continues a few seconds later after the hesitation. “Don’t tell anyone, please.”

“I won’t.” Tara whispers softly, her eyes sad as she looks at the broken-hearted slayer.

“The way they would look at me… I just couldn’t…” Buffy cries as she thinks about the disgust that would come from her friends.

“I won’t tell anyone. I wouldn’t do that.” Tara tries to help Buffy calm down, only ever remembering the slayer breaking down once before and that was when Buffy and Riley had broken up and then the slayer had thought she was leaving Willow and Xander was leaving Anya. 

“Why can’t I stop? Why do I keep letting him in?” Buffy whispers, trying to understand why she lets it happen.

“Do you love him?” Tara questions, concerned as Buffy just stares at her, the tears slowly working their way down the slayer’s cheeks, trying to think of what to say, she continues quickly. “I-it’s okay if you do. He’s done a lot of good and… and he does love you. A-and Buffy, it’s okay if you don’t. You’re going through a really hard time, and you’re…”

“What? Using him? What’s okay about that?” Buffy interrupts hoarsely, her voice somewhat shaky.

“It’s not that simple.” Tara whispers, leaning gently towards the slayer. 

“It is!! It’s wrong. I’m wrong. Tell me that I’m wrong, please…” Buffy starts to cry fast and hard now. “Please don’t forgive me, please… Please don’t…” Sliding off the coffee table onto the floor, Buffy kneels placing her head in Tara’s lap, crying uncontrollably. 

Tara exhales softly at the slayer’s actions before slowly placing her hands on Buffy’s head, gently stroking over the slayer’s blonde locks at a loss as to what to say.

“Please don’t forgive me…” Buffy sobs into Tara’s lap, the Wiccan’s skirt muffling her words.

Tara swallows and gently strokes her hands down the slayer’s shaking back as Buffy buries her face even more into her lap, the slayer’s tears soaking through her skirt. Deciding for now to just comfort the slayer, tomorrow will be soon enough to try and figure out a way to help the slayer, knowing she can’t allow the woman to continue on as she is. It’s slowly tearing her apart and that’s something she can’t allow to happen. The woman had come to mean too much to her over the years to allow Spike to drag her into the darkness with him.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Tara’s eyes follow Buffy as the slayer darts out of the kitchen to show Richard where to park as her eyes come back to Spike.

“Stupid git.” Spike snarls, feeling a serious bolt of jealousy as he fights his demon. 

Tara darts a quick glance at Clem. “I thought he was cute. Not that I’m a g-great judge of character or anything. Was he cute?”

“I think he seemed cute.” Clem nods, grinning showing the small sharp teeth as his skin wobbles. 

“Bloody fuckin’ great.” Spike snarls at the two before disappearing into the house. 

Tara frowns as she watches the vampire stride out of the kitchen. Not having a chance in the last couple weeks between school and Buffy working to talk to the slayer after her revelation. Just knowing from the way that Buffy had looked at Spike and Spike’s obvious looks that whatever it is, is still going on. 

“Would you like a beer?” Clem offers one to Tara, smiling hopefully at the human, having to admit she’s okay looking. But she would be beautiful with a lot of extra skin. 

“No, thank you.” Tara smiles at the demon. “I’m not much of a drinker.”

“Oh, okay.” Clem shrugs and opens a beer as he watches her leave with a quick smile over her shoulder. 

***

Tara watches the interactions between Buffy and Spike, trying not to be obvious. Noticing Spike searching out the slayer at every opportunity and Buffy trying to make a hasty exit to whatever room is closest to try and get away from the vampire. Her plan of action settling a little firmer in her mind that Buffy needs something, and unfortunately Spike is the only one offering… more like forcing onto her what he thinks she needs.

When she doesn’t see Spike or Buffy for a few moments, she excuses herself from the group that are dancing and talking under the excuse of getting something to drink. Working around the back of the stairs to enter the kitchen that way, she stops, somewhat shocked as she sees Buffy’s hand high on Spike’s thigh, extremely close to his crotch.

Buffy jerks her hand away, glaring at the vampire that had just placed her hand on his leg, trying to force her to touch him. Shoving him out of the way she strides out of the hallway and through the kitchen, heading back to the living room.

Fighting a burst of anger that darts through her, Tara blinks and tries to put on her most innocent look as she glances at the vampire, knowing her features help in that department.

“I, uh, had a muscle cramp. Buffy was helping.” Spike offers up somewhat lamely.

“A muscle cramp…” Tara trails off, a smirk crossing her face as she looks down at the vampire’s crotch. “In your pants?”

Spike looks somewhat taken aback at the witch’s look. “What? It’s a thing.”

“Right.” Tara grins wickedly at the vampire. “A thing… a small thing.” Tara strides by the vampire.

Spike shakes his head and narrows his eyes as he turns to watch the witch walk by. “Did Glinda just say my dick is small?” He growls softly to himself, unconsciously looking down at his crotch before striding out of the kitchen.

***

“Why do they always insist on giving me a birthday party?” Buffy mumbles to her reflection in the mirror after washing her face. Spinning around, she heads to her bedroom to gather her tools of the trade to do a patrol. Xander, Anya, Richard, Clem and Spike having thankfully left recently as the party finally came to an end. Smirking as she remembers Tara snarking at the vampire when Spike made a comment. Somewhat shocked at the witch speaking up and her running interference for her, but also eternally grateful. Sighing quietly as she realizes she hasn’t really had a chance to talk with the Wiccan since her meltdown, Buffy pulls on a light jacket and tucks away a short sword inside it, being honest with herself that she had been more or less avoiding the witch while continuing on with her depraved, sick thing with Spike.

Gently trotting down the stairs, she hesitates as she listens at the entrance to the dining room as Willow and Tara talk.

***

“’Night, Dawnie.” Tara hugs the teenager before she darts up the stairs, chuckling quietly at the thought going through her head that the teenager claimed tiredness and going to bed more to get out of helping with the clean-up than being tired.

Willow gathers the paper plates and plastic silverware as Tara starts gathering the cups. “The party turned out well.” Willow tries to start a conversation with Tara, honestly only having exchanged hellos and a few comments the whole night with her ex-lover.

“Yes, it did.” Tara smiles softly as she glances quickly at Willow before double-checking the living room and making her way to the kitchen. Dumping the leftover liquids into the sink before throwing the cups away, she sighs quietly at the sight of Willow fidgeting nervously with the chip bag. “I hear it’s been a month, you’re doing well, Willow.”

“Thirty-two days magic free.” Willow smiles self-consciously at her ex-lover. 

“Congratulations.” Tara rinses a dishcloth and starts to wipe down the counters. 

“I, uh… I was wondering if you would want to have coffee sometime.” Willow rambles the question quickly and hopefully as she looks at her ex-girlfriend.

Tara hesitates in wiping down the island, inhaling sharply at the obviously hopeful note in Willow’s voice, slowly raising her eyes to make contact with green eyes watching her nervously. The hopeful look obvious on Willow’s face confirming what she’d heard in the redhead’s voice. “I’m… Willow…” Tara takes a deep breath and tries to figure out what to say to Willow. “You’re doing wonderful with not doing magic, Willow. Extremely wonderful, as a matter of fact. But I don’t know… I can’t… Shit!” Tara runs a shaky hand through her hair. 

“I understand.” Willow feels her bottom lip quiver, not really understanding, having honestly thought if she could prove to Tara that she was serious about not using magic that she would come back to her. 

“I-I’m not sure you do.” Tara shakes her head as she sighs and leans against the island. “Willow, I don’t think this is the best time to get into a heavy discussion. I am happy for you, and couldn’t be more pleased that you’re getting your head together. But right now, I have things I need to work through. My feelings, thoughts, hurt and anger about what happened. I’m not to the stage of dating you, Willow. I don’t know when or if…” Tara drops her eyes at the hurt crossing Willow’s eyes with her words. “I need more time. I want to be your friend, but that’s all I have to offer you right now.” Tara leaves the ‘or possibly ever’ hanging silently in the air, knowing by the look on Willow’s face that her ex-lover heard the unspoken words.

“I… I think I’ll…” Willow trails off and hurries out of the kitchen. The tears that she’d been holding back falling down from her eyes rapidly as she understands a little better that she may have lost Tara’s love for good. 

“Goddess.” Tara groans and rubs a hand roughly over her eyes, catching the quiet sob coming from Willow as she runs away. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Willow. But I can’t come back to you.” Tara whispers to herself, unaware of the slayer entering the room. 

Buffy looks down the hallway, Willow already out of sight, sighing softly at the sound of her running up the stairs and the door to her bedroom shutting forcefully, the sobs muffled. 

Tara flinches at the sound of the slamming door, before finally finishing wiping down the counter, her head jerking when she catches movement out of the corner of her eye as she goes to rinse the dishcloth. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Buffy unconsciously holds her hands up in a defenseless gesture, having seen the shock, surprise and the brief flare of fear cross Tara’s face before she realized who was standing there.

Tara presses a hand to her chest, and smiles at the slayer. “I just wasn’t expecting anybody. Short of running the vacuum cleaner and wiping down the furniture in the living room, everything’s picked up and cleaned up. I guess I should be heading home.” Tara turns back and places the cloth over the sink before drying her hands on a towel. 

“I’ll walk you.” Buffy offers automatically as she follows Tara into the living room. Looking over her gifts, smiling at the leather bracelet Tara made for her. 

“My gift is two-fold… or maybe multi-fold.” Tara comments softly, seeing what Buffy’s playing with. 

“Huh?” Buffy blinks and looks at Tara as she sets the bracelet back on the table. 

“Bring it, and I’ll explain.” Tara picks up her purse and fanny pack, hooking the pack around her waist before placing her purse over her shoulder. 

Buffy picks up the bracelet, smiling at the sight of the different stones weaved into the homemade leather band, having to admit that the black, silver, gold along with the pink swirling stones contrast and look good in the dark brown leather. 

Seeing Buffy about ready to put the bracelet on, Tara steps over and covers her hand gently. “Wait until after I tell you about it.” Tara gently eases the bracelet from Buffy’s hand and tucks it away into her pocket. 

Buffy furrows her brows at Tara taking her birthday present away from her. “Hey! That’s my birthday present.”

Tara chuckles softly as she heads for the door. “It’s still your birthday present. I just want to explain it to you, before you put it on.” 

“Birthday gifts that need explanations worry me.” Buffy grumbles as she follows the witch out the door, stopping to turn and lock the deadbolt before trotting down the steps to catch up to Tara. 

“I didn’t have a chance to talk to you after you opened it, and I couldn’t explain it with everyone else around.” Tara admits softly, darting a quick glance at Buffy as the slayer moves beside her. 

“Why not?” Buffy looks curiously at Tara as the witch slow downs and pulls the bracelet back out of her pocket. 

Running her thumb over the stones, Tara sighs quietly. “I know we haven’t spoken since a few weeks ago, but…” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry for that.” Buffy shifts slightly, feeling uncomfortable about how she’d broken down on the Wiccan’s lap.

“There’s no reason to be sorry, sweetie. I just wanted to be able to do something more for you.” Tara holds up the bracelet, a sad smile crossing her face. “This is one of my options, and probably the only one that you’ll take me up on.”

“One option?” Buffy stops and looks at Tara curiously as the witch blushes lightly. 

“In time, Buffy.” Tara fidgets nervously before taking a deep breath. “This bracelet is a protection bracelet of sorts. Along with the natural protection abilities of the stones, I’ve added protection spells to them to strengthen their effectiveness.” Tara runs her finger over the black stone and the gold stone. “The obsidian and Pyriate stones are protection stones. The pink stone is a Rhodocrosite to help with your energy flow, emotional expressiveness, and… self-love.” Tara glances up briefly into hazel eyes watching her intently. “The last stone is a moonstone. It’s to help you get in touch with your feelings. I started working on this bracelet the day after I found out about Spike being able to hurt you.” Tara looks down at the bracelet for a few minutes, before taking a deep breath and looking up to make contact with hazel eyes not giving anything away. “I’m hoping that this will give you a choice, if you want it.”

“I…” Buffy starts but stops, not knowing what to say as she searches warm blue eyes watching her almost hesitantly. In that moment realizing that where everyone else would have been disgusted with her, talking her to death or calling her everything in the book about what she’d been doing with Spike, Tara had gone out and worked on something to help her. Pushing up her jacket, Buffy silently holds out her wrist in front of Tara, giving her silent consent that she accepts the witch’s gift. 

“Thank you.” Tara whispers, tears coming to her eyes as she carefully knots the bracelet around Buffy’s wrist so it won’t come undone unless someone actually unknots it. 

“I think you have that backwards.” Buffy reaches up and carefully wipes a tear from Tara’s cheek. “Thank you. And thank you for tonight.”

Tara tilts her head as she looks questioningly at the slayer. “For tonight?”

“Running interference the second half.” Buffy smiles tremulously at the witch. “I noticed, and it was appreciated. He knows if he pushes I’ll give in.” Buffy makes the admittance with a wince.

Tara clenches her hands at the slayer’s comment, fighting the anger working its way through her at the thought of the vampire pushing Buffy while she’s technically unstable and needing human contact. Silently wondering if the vampire knows this and that’s why he’s pushing so much, forcing himself on her trying to get her to form an unhealthy attachment to him. 

Buffy furrows her brows as she notices the anger crossing Tara’s face, the witch’s eyes going from warm blue to a cold gray in seconds. 

“Do you…” Tara closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, shaking her head. “It’s getting late, and I’m keeping you from patrol.” Tara turns and heads down the sidewalk at a good pace.

“Tara?” Buffy trots to catch up to Tara. “Did I make you mad?”

“No, sweetie. You did nothing to make me mad.” Tara smiles sadly at the slayer. “I’m mad at Spike for forcing himself on you. I’m mad at us for bringing you back and leaving you hurting and needing something that none of us could see, but he obviously did. I’m positively pissed at the fact that he hits you. But I’m not mad at you, sweetie. I couldn’t be mad at you.” Tara shakes her head as they make their way down the street. 

Buffy softly lets the air she’d unconsciously been holding in out. “What were you going to ask?” Buffy finally asks softly. “And… do you feel like keeping me company on patrol, I’ll drop you off at your apartment before going home?”

“I’d be more than happy to go on patrol with you, sweetie. As a matter of fact, anytime you want me, I’ll go with you.” Tara makes the offer softly, her eyes serious as she looks towards Buffy. 

“I might take you up on that offer.” Buffy murmurs, thinking it might help her keep from giving in to Spike. 

“Please do.” Tara follows Buffy into the nearest cemetery, staying a couple yards behind the slayer while keeping her eyes open for anything coming their way. 

Buffy waits for the new vampire to rise from his grave, darting glances at Tara every few seconds. “You never finished your other question.”

Tara sighs and tucks her hands in her pockets. “I was going to ask if you knew the reason why you allowed Spike to…” 

Buffy looks at Tara in surprise. “Hit me, fuck me, or both?”

“Either or.” Tara finally looks up from where she was staring at the ground. “Do you care for him?”

Buffy stares at Tara for a few minutes and slowly shakes her head. “No. What I feel is nothing like caring, liking, love or even desire.”

Tara worries her bottom lip in thought. “Are you looking for contact, Buffy? Human touch?”

“I…” Buffy groans as the vampire finally digs his way out of the grave, her attention now on the vampire instead of the conversation.

Tara watches as the slayer trades blows with the vampire for a few minutes before she finally seems to get bored and stakes him. “You don’t have to answer my questions, if you don’t want to, Buffy. I’m just hoping that there might be a way to help you.” 

“I know, Tara.” Buffy brushes off the vampire dust, using the minutes to think. “I don’t know what I’m looking for.” Buffy whispers, her eyes finally lifting to look at Tara.

“I’m here for you to talk to any time, Buffy. I don’t want you to feel like you have no one to talk to or go to if you need someone, or even if you just need someone to sit quietly with while drinking a cup of coffee.” Tara offers softly.

“Was this my other possible present that you didn’t think I’d take you up on?” Buffy finally breaks the silence that had appeared after Tara’s offer as they stood silently in the middle of the cemetery looking at each other. 

“No.” Tara shakes her head and finally turns to make her way out of the cemetery. “I’m not so sure you’re up for that particular offer just yet.” Tara silently wonders if she herself is up for that offer, having a feeling if Buffy were to take her up on it, that the slayer would end up wiggling her way further into her affections to where she’d be unwilling to give her up. But if it helped Buffy, she’d be willing to take that chance.

“I’ll let it go for now, but next time I ask, will you tell me?” Buffy looks around as they make their way further towards town feeling like they’re being watched but not seeing anything. Silently wondering if Spike was hoping that she’d be out by herself for him to harass and possibly give her his version of a birthday present. Shivering uncontrollably at the thought of what that might be, Buffy silently thanks Tara again for keeping her company on patrol. 

“With the stipulation that you don’t ask while anyone else is around.” Tara allows a small smile to cross her face as Buffy darts her a questioning glance. “Not something I want to tell you with a bunch of people around us, Buffy. Especially if you decide to yell, scream, punch and kick me before you stomp angrily away and never have anything to do with me again.”

“I would never do that, Tara.” Buffy shakes her head at the thought. “And you’re making me awfully damn curious as to what this other present is.”

“You’ll know eventually.” Tara nods her head at the vampires across the street. “Duty calls.”

“Bastards. Always interrupting when I’m trying to have a discussion.” Buffy growls loudly at the thought before urging Tara to follow her. “Don’t get too close, but don’t go too far away, either. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Buffy warns as she heads towards the three vampires.

“Yes, ma’am.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer’s warning. Pulling out a couple items from her fanny pack, Tara prepares a spell in case it’s needed as she watches the slayer work on fighting the vampires.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy sighs quietly as she sees the bleached blonde vampire heading towards her. Having effectively avoided him for the last few days after her birthday party she knew it was going to be a short reprieve. 

“Been a while, Slayer. Thinkin’ maybe you and I should get together.” Spike smirks as he lights a cigarette, coming to a stop in front of the slayer.

“I don’t. I don’t want to be with you, Spike. So leave.” Buffy goes to step around the vampire, really not feeling anything but disgust for what she’d done with him, growling softly under her breath when he grasps her upper arm.

“Ain’t that easy to get away from me, pet. You came back wrong. You’re like me now and I got what you need.” Spike snarls in Buffy’s face, not liking the way she tried to dismiss him. 

“I am not like you!” Buffy hisses into Spike’s face. “I can walk in the sunlight, Spike and I don’t need to drink blood to live, so let me go.”

“NO!” Spike yanks her to him hard while digging fingers roughly into Buffy’s arm, crying out at the sudden pain shooting through his head from his chip going off. Releasing the slayer and pushing his hand against his temple, he groans loudly.

Buffy exhales softly and sends a silent thank you to Tara. “Seems I didn’t come back wrong, Spike. Maybe there was a little glitch in your chip or something. But everything’s as it should be, now. So find some other way to get your kicks because I’m not going to be your punch and fuck toy no more.”

“Bitch! You need me, you can’t lie to me and tell me you didn’t want and need it. We destroyed a fucking building, Slayer! You enjoy being with a demon, the violence is somethin’ you crave.” Spike invades Buffy’s personal space, going nose to nose with the slayer. 

“I didn’t know what I was doing, and GOD! Do I ever regret it, there’s not a moment that I don’t wonder what the hell had gotten into me to fuck you not once but three different times!! But it isn’t going to happen again.” Buffy shoves the vampire away from her. 

“You came back wrong, Slayer. No matter what you say, you came back wrong.” Spike closes the distance between them again, grunting as Buffy slams her fist in his jaw, spinning him away. 

“I DID NOT COME BACK WRONG!” Buffy yells at the vampire. “Don’t push your luck, Spike. You keep pushing me and I’ll dust your ass. There will be no more pushing me until I fuck you. I’m not going down that road again.”

“You don’t have the balls.” Spike snarls. “I helped while you were DEAD slayer. I was here with the Scooby’s fightin’ the good fight. And you’ll come back to me, I got what you need.” Spike rubs his hand down his crotch, his body having already reacted to the closeness of the slayer along with being hit.

“Riiiight.” Buffy states the word with as much sarcasm as she can, casting a disgusted look down his body. “And you would have sucked every one of my friends dry if you didn’t have that chip in your head. The only reason you probably helped was for the blood and money that they probably bribed you with. And you ain’t got anything I can’t buy at the Sunnydale sex shop.”

“Fuck you, slayer… Oh, that’s right I already have, multiple times in fact.” Spike smirks at Buffy as the slayer jerks as his barb hits home.

“Leave me alone.” Buffy growls angrily at the vampire. “Stay away from me, my friends and family. You have nothing to offer me, or anyone else. You’re treading on thin ice, and the only reason I haven’t dusted you already is because you’re fixed.” Buffy slams her fist into the side of Spike’s head with every bit of power inside her, hopefully to send her point home. Trying to ignore that small part of her that wants to listen to him, to fuck each other like dogs in heat.

Spike groans and hits the ground with the power of the hit to his temple, it causing him to almost pass out from the pain shooting through his head. Knowing if he wasn’t already dead, the blow would have probably killed him. 

Buffy stares angrily down at the vampire for a few seconds before spinning around and striding away. Coming across a couple vampires a few blocks from where she’d left Spike, she let’s loose with everything in her. When the two vampires are lying on the ground not moving and unrecognizable, Buffy pants heavily above them, blinking at the sight before finally dusting them. Running a hand shakily through her hair, Buffy swallows hard as she finally starts to continue patrol. 

***

Buffy looks up the stairs to the apartment Tara is renting above an elderly couple’s garage. Knowing it has to be almost two in the morning, she sighs as she steps back, looking up at the dark windows. Shaking her head she spins around on her heel and starts to stride away. Halfway down the block she glances over her shoulder for one more glance, deciding she’ll come by and talk to Tara in the morning even as she sees a light come on. Unconsciously turning around and jogging towards Tara’s apartment, her feet carry her quickly up the steps, she finds herself in front of Tara’s door having already knocked without even being aware of it. 

***

Tara rolls over and looks at the clock, rubbing her eyes as she realizes its a few minutes after two. Knowing she won’t be falling back to sleep anytime soon, she tosses the covers off her body, shivering slightly as the cool air of the room hits her warm body before sliding her feet into her slippers and pulling her robe on. Flipping the light on as she makes her way across the open room to her kitchen area, she fills the kettle and sets it on the stove. Turning it on, she pulls down a mug and grabs the tea canister, unconsciously jumping at the firm knock on her door. Looking upwards, she quirks an eyebrow. “Letting me know before hand?” She whispers, wondering if this is why she woke up. Pulling down another mug before she makes her way to the door, she isn’t that surprised to see Buffy standing on the small landing. 

Buffy smiles apologetically at the witch as she opens the door. Sliding in as Tara waves her into the apartment, her eyes unconsciously drop down to the witch’s feet, smirking at the sight of the Tasmanian Devils’ toothy features showing beneath Tara’s robe. 

“I was just going to make myself some tea. I know it’s not something you like, but I do have instant coffee, water and juice. Make yourself comfortable.” Tara steps back over to the stove as the kettle starts to whistle. 

Buffy shakes her head at the thought that Tara didn’t even blink at the fact she was banging on her apartment door at two in the morning. Sliding her jacket off, she pulls out her weapons and sets them on the floor by the door, looking around Tara’s apartment having never seen it before. She usually waited at the bottom of the stairs until Tara had let herself in before leaving. Sighing quietly at the sparse furnishings, realizing though it was clean and functional, it was definitely a huge step down from her house. 

“Short of standing or the floor, you can pull up a milk crate, plop your butt on the counter or sit down on the bed.” Tara smiles apologetically at the slayer. “I’m not much of one for entertaining, and the times Dawnie comes over to stay, she usually crashes on the floor. Did you want something?” 

“Coffee, if you don’t mind.” Buffy finally answers, debating on where to settle, her eyes unconsciously going to the bed that Tara had obviously just exited a few minutes earlier, the pale lavender sheets and the dark purple comforter looking inviting and warm.

“Of course not. Milk?” Tara looks over her shoulder, smiling softly at the slayer as she nods. “Go ahead, sweetie. The bed’s the most comfortable spot.” 

Buffy blushes lightly but heads over to the bed. Settling on the end, she leans down and unties her boots before pulling them off. Standing she straightens the covers so she doesn’t get any vampire leftovers on Tara’s sheets before settling on top of the comforter with her back leaning against the headboard. 

Smiling at the slayer’s movements, Tara crosses the small room and hands the coffee mug to the slayer before carefully settling beside her on the bed, sipping at her tea as Buffy stares down into her mug. 

“You aren’t asking why I’m here.” Buffy finally darts a quick glance at Tara before her eyes look back into the milky coffee. 

“I figure if you feel like talking, you will. If not, we’ll sit quietly drinking our coffee and tea.” Tara smiles internally as she realizes Buffy’s still expecting the third degree from her. 

Buffy relaxes at the Wiccan’s words as she finally starts to work on drinking her coffee. “You don’t have a television.”

“Nope.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. “I’m hardly ever here, and when I am I’m studying… or sleeping.”

Buffy nods her understanding, knowing the Wiccan is working most afternoons and weekend mornings at a small grocery store around the corner. “Your bracelet works. It made Spike’s chip go off.” Buffy finally whispers after finishing her coffee. 

Tara closes her eyes and sends a silent prayer of thanks to the Goddess, though she feels a burst of anger at the thought that Spike had obviously tried to force the issue again. “Would you like some more, sweetie?”

“No, thank you.” Buffy shakes her head, letting Tara take the mug as the witch eases out of the bed. Watching as Tara walks over to the kitchen area and rinses the mugs out before turning the small light off in the kitchen. 

“Do you want to stay?” Tara questions softly as she looks at the slayer who seems comfortable. 

“I…” Buffy looks around the room again, really not in the mood to crash on the floor though she doesn’t want to leave and slowly shakes her head.

“It’s a queen size bed, sweetie. It’s big enough for both of us. You’re not very big, so you won’t take up much space.” Tara smiles softly at the slayer, having seen her looking around her apartment, the slayer’s facial features easy to read. “I have an over-sized t-shirt that you can wear to bed, if you want. I also have a spare toothbrush.” Watching the indecision fight with the desire to stay, Tara opens the dresser and pulls out the t-shirt. Shutting that drawer, she opens the bottom one that she keeps her extra items in and pulls out a toothbrush. Silently handing them to the slayer, she tilts her head towards the open bathroom door.

Buffy accepts the items, staring at them for a few minutes before finally climbing out of the bed and silently heads towards the bathroom.

“What side of the bed do you like to sleep on, Buffy?” Tara calls out to the slayer as she straightens the bed and folds down the covers. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Buffy finishes stripping off her clothes, leaving her panties on before pulling on Tara’s shirt, unconsciously inhaling deeply of the Wiccan’s scent. 

Tara sighs at the non-answer, leaving the side Buffy had been lying on for the slayer before taking off the robe and laying it back over the end of the bed. Sliding her feet from her slippers, she climbs under the covers as she listens to the slayer brush her teeth. 

Buffy finishes with her nightly rituals before shutting the light off to the bathroom before stepping out and making her way to the bed. Climbing in, she exhales softly as Tara turns the light off. “Thank you, Tara.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie.” Tara answers softly as she plumps her pillow. “Sleep, Buffy. Tomorrow’s a new day.”

Buffy feels her lip quirk slightly at the witch’s words before she turns over and buries her face in the pillow that smells like Tara. The heat coming from the Wiccan’s body beside her comforting as she slowly falls asleep.

Tara listens to the slow even breathing of the slayer beside her, somewhat surprised at how quickly she’d fallen asleep, knowing that Buffy hadn’t been sleeping well since she had been brought back. Shifting carefully in the bed until she can look at the slayer Tara smiles sadly at the woman that looks so young and innocent while asleep, but has the weight of the world literally on her shoulders while she’s awake. Fighting the urge to brush the hair falling across Buffy’s face away, Tara sighs quietly before slowly falling asleep herself. 

***

Tara slowly wakens, smiling at the feel of a strong arm holding her captive around the waist and a body plastered against her back. Letting her eyes lift to the clock, Tara realizes it’s almost seven in the morning. Not having a class until ten, she continues to lie in the bed, her hand trailing down to stroke gently over the slayer’s forearm as she thinks about the woman behind her. Smiling as she feels Buffy bury her face in her hair even as the arm wrapped around her waist tenses and pulls her even more firmly against the slayer’s body. Knowing the moment Buffy becomes somewhat conscious as the slayer’s body stiffens. Threading her fingers through Buffy’s as the slayer starts to pull her arm away, Tara whispers softly. “You’re fine, sweetie.”

Buffy internally fights her conflicting thoughts and feelings. Part of her saying that this is wrong, being plastered against her best friend’s ex-girlfriend in a way she didn’t even do with Riley. Another part of her realizes she’s warm for the first time since being brought back and really doesn’t want to move from this spot. Ignoring her mind that’s telling her this is wrong, Buffy slowly relaxes and buries her face back into Tara’s hair, inhaling deeply of the Wiccan’s scent. “You’re warm.” Buffy finally whispers a little while later. 

“So are you, sweetie.” Tara frowns at the slayer’s words. “Are you normally cold?”

“Yes.” Buffy wiggles her body impossibly closer to Tara. 

“Do you mind me questioning you?” Tara barely speaks the words out loud. Feeling Buffy shake her head in the negative, she squeezes the slayer’s hand firmly. “Is it actually a physical cold, or more of an emotional cold?” 

Buffy furrows her brows and shifts her face to where she’s pressing it against Tara’s cloth covered shoulder. “I… I don’t know.” Buffy finally whispers, just knowing she’s normally cold and right now she feels warm. 

Tara nibbles on her lip. “I think, but I’m not sure, that it’s more of an emotional cold, sweetie.”

“Why?” Buffy whispers a few moments later.

“It’s like your feelings are in a deep freeze, and we need to work on slowly bringing them up to room temperature gradually. If all your feelings come back quickly, it might overload you, but I’m not sure if we can bring them back individually or when you start feeling, all of them will come crashing through.” Tara sighs quietly. “I’m not sure I’m making any sense, and I honestly don’t know if what I’m saying is right or not.”

Buffy unconsciously strokes her fingertips over Tara’s stomach as she considers the witch’s words for long minutes. “I may not know you as well as I should, but normally when you say something, you’re right on the money, Tara.” Buffy comments softly. “How do you want to help me?” 

Tara swallows before taking a deep breath as she closes her eyes. “By talking to you and being there for you whenever you need me.”

“You already mentioned that, Tara.” Buffy rubs her nose over the witch’s shoulder. “Is this the time for me to ask you what my possible other present is?”

Tara chuckles softly. “Are you asking?”

“Is this the right time?” Buffy questions back quickly. 

“I’m not so sure there is a right time for this possible solution. Not that you’ll take me up on it, but…” Tara takes a deep breath as she continues to run her fingers over Buffy’s arm, feeling the slayer’s body starting to tense behind her. “Relax, sweetie. I won’t ever force anything on you, or make you do anything you don’t want.”

“I know that, Tara.” Buffy allows a small smile to cross her face at the thought of Tara forcing anyone to do anything. Knowing the witch wouldn’t do that, or use magic on someone unless they specifically asked her to. “I’m asking.” Buffy finally whispers.

Tara exhales quietly at the slayer’s words. “You’re disconnected from life. You need someone to help you get back to yourself and to feel again. Not just the cold, hard, angry world, but the warmth, touch, caring and love that is there. To learn how to smile again at the sight of a rainbow, laugh at a joke, feel the warmth of a loving touch.”

Buffy blinks as Tara’s words soak into her mind. “Tara?” Buffy squeaks out the witch’s name as she wonders if what she’s thinking is what Tara’s saying. “Are you offering what I think you are? What about Willow?”

Tara winces at the squeak in Buffy’s voice when she said her name. When the slayer questions her about what she’s offering and so quickly follows it up by asking about Willow, it makes a slow smile cross her lips at the realization that Buffy hadn’t thrown the suggestion out the window and might actually be considering it. “Buffy, sweetie, Willow and I are broken up.”

“But, but…” Buffy’s mouth keeps opening and shutting. “Do you plan on getting back together with Willow?”

“Can I turn around?” When Tara feels Buffy nod and shift back, she turns around and looks into shocked hazel eyes. “I’m not planning on getting back together with Willow anytime soon, Buffy. If ever. She hurt me and I can’t forgive her for what she did yet. And even when I forgive her, I’m not sure that I can ever trust her enough to put myself into that situation again.” Tara explains softly, her eyes watching the differing emotions crossing Buffy’s face. When Buffy finally just stares at her without saying anything, Tara sighs quietly. “How about this, sweetie… Have you ever heard about ‘friends with benefits’?” Tara tries this route.

“Say, huh?” Buffy blinks in surprised shock. “Uh, yeah I’ve heard the saying. I just never expected someone to offer me this option. That is what you’re offering, right?”

Tara smiles softly at the slayer. “More or less, except most people consider the friends with benefits option as just strictly sex with no attachments. It wouldn’t just be sex between us… maybe it never will be sex, that depends on you and what you need, Buffy.” Carefully and slowly Tara raises her hand and lightly runs her fingertips over the slayer’s eyebrow, watching as Buffy closes her eyes at the butterfly touch. 

Buffy shivers as Tara’s touch leaves tingles in its wake. When Tara’s fingertip trails backwards over her eyebrow, it makes her giggle at the more ticklish touch. 

Tara smiles at Buffy’s reaction. “You don’t need extremes to feel, Buffy. A soft touch can bring as much, if not more pleasure than a hard and rough touch.”

“Ohhhh…” Buffy moans quietly as Tara’s fingers trail through her hair and her fingernails gently scratch at her scalp. “Feels good.” Buffy whispers.

“I’m glad, sweetie. Remember this when life seems to become cold and dark again. Hopefully it’ll help you. Now I hate to kick you out, but I’m going to need to get ready here soon for class, and you probably need to get home. I’m sure Willow and Dawnie are worried about you.” Tara watches as a partial pout crosses Buffy’s lips. “I’m sorry, but I would like you to take time to think about my offer. Any thoughts or questions you might have you can ask me whenever you’re ready.”

Buffy finally opens her eyes as Tara’s hand comes to rest gently on her cheek, Buffy searches warm blue eyes. “What’s in this for you?”

“Helping you.” Tara leans in and brushes her lips over Buffy’s forehead. “Go ahead and shower and get ready, if you want. I’m going to fix something quick for breakfast before I get ready. Is eggs, sausage links and toast okay with you?” Tara questions softly as she eases from the bed, reaching for her robe. 

Buffy unconsciously lets her eyes trail over the voluptuous form of the witch, the soft feminine curves warm and inviting. Blinking at the thoughts floating through her mind, Buffy feels her cheeks heat up. “You don’t have to cook for me.”

“I know I don’t have to, sweetie.” Tara looks up, a quick smile crossing her lips as she ties her robe. Slipping her feet into her slippers, she makes her way to the kitchen. “Speak now, or that’s what you’re going to get.”

“That would be wonderful.” Buffy shakes her head as a smile crosses her lips as she watches Tara start to pull the items out of the refrigerator. Rolling out of bed, she starts to make it, stopping with Tara’s words. 

“Don’t worry about the bed, Buffy. It’s not that big a deal to leave it unmade.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. “I don’t have anyone to impress.” 

Buffy shakes her head as Tara wiggles her eyebrows at her. “I’ll go take a quick shower. And Tara?” Buffy watches as Tara looks back at her from where she had turned her gaze back to the food she was putting in the skillets. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie.” Tara smiles softly at the slayer, watching as Buffy strides towards the bathroom, the door shutting softly behind her. “Oh, Buffy, you deserve the best this world has to offer. Unfortunately you seem to get some of the worst.” Tara sighs quietly at the thought before going back to preparing breakfast for the slayer.

***

Buffy leans against the door as she hears Tara’s words. Rubbing a hand over her eyes, Buffy fights the tears gathering in her eyes. “Your offer is one of the good offers, Tara. Now the question is do I have the guts to take you up on it.” Deciding for now to get her butt in gear and get cleaned up, knowing she has all day to think about Tara and her offer.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Tara smiles as she finishes ringing up the items and placing them in the bag. “That’ll be $35.96.” Tara accepts the $40 she’s handed and gets change. “Have a wonderful day.” Tara grabs the spray bottle and rag, wiping down the counter while no one’s in the store, looking up when the bell rings she chuckles at the sight of the slayer darting her a quick glance. “Hey, sweetie.”

Buffy looks around the empty store before sighing in relief and heading towards Tara. “Here by yourself?” Buffy questions softly, her brows furrowed.

“The owners went to dinner.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. “Have an unnatural urge for a Butterfinger, Three Musketeers or a Snickers bar?” Tara points to the candy bars Buffy’s playing with. 

“No.” Buffy blushes and puts the bars back. “I was just wondering if maybe you would go on patrol with me tonight.” 

“Of course I’ll go with you.” Tara leans against the counter as she looks at the slayer. “Are you okay?”

Buffy shrugs and looks up at the witch. “I went home this morning after leaving your apartment, ran the vacuum cleaner and did the laundry. And for the first time since I came back, I didn’t once think about waking up in my coffin.” Buffy searches Tara’s warm blue eyes, feeling a streak of guilt at the sadness replacing the warmth. “I wanted to thank you not make you sad, Tara. It’s a good thing.” Buffy explains softly, reaching out to barely touch Tara’s hand. 

Tara exhales softly and nods her head, smiling softly at Buffy. “Okay. Would you like me to meet you at your house, or where?”

“I’d rather you not be out after dark without me there, so I’ll pick you up at your apartment, if that’s okay?” Buffy offers, relaxing as Tara grins crookedly at her. 

“You do realize that I occasionally am out after dark, don’t you?” Tara chuckles as Buffy narrows her gaze on her. “I mean, it was dark when I came to your birthday party… a lot of times I’m here after the sun goes down…” 

“Don’t!” Buffy shakes her head, covering her ears. “Don’t wanna hear it, if I hear it I’ll worry and then I’ll stalk you to make sure you get everywhere okay.”

Tara laughs softly and reaches over to gently pull Buffy’s hands away from her ears. “Honey, unless there’s three or more vampires, or a major demon I can take care of myself. If not, I can throw a couple spells at them and get away, if there’s more.”

“Well, I don’t know that for a fact and there’s always something that can sneak in on you to screw things up. I was stabbed with my own stake by a newly risen vampire a year or so ago.” Buffy points out seriously. “So, unless you can walk around with a protective bubble around you that nothing and no one can penetrate…”

Tara chuckles, biting her lip as she fights the laughter wanting to escape. “But what happens if I want someone to penetrate this protective bubble? I’d be in a world of hurt then, wouldn’t I?” 

Buffy growls softly at the laughing witch. “You know what I mean.” Buffy reaches out to pat Tara’s hand. “What time do you get off work tonight?”

“In about another half hour when the bosses get back.” Tara reaches across the counter and grabs one of the Butterfingers, handing it to Buffy. “Something sweet for you, sweetie.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. “I’m going to throw together some burritos for dinner tonight, maybe if you show up in forty-five minutes to an hour you’d like to join me?”

“Is there anything I can bring?” Buffy accepts the Butterfinger, smiling down at the candy bar. 

Tara reaches over to gently run her fingers along the side of Buffy’s mouth and the small smile. “Yourself and that smile is what I’d like you to bring. I’ll see you in a little while, sweetie. Enjoy the candy bar.” Tara winks at Buffy as she shifts back, the bell above the door ringing as a customer comes in. 

Buffy looks back up at Tara, searching warm blue eyes. “I’ll see you in a little while.” Buffy waves the candy bar at Tara before she turns around and strides out of the store, another smile crossing her lips as she tears open the wrapper and takes a bite, moaning softly at the sweet crunchiness. “Crunchy, peanut butter-y, chocolate-y goodness. You can’t go wrong.” Buffy picks up the pace as she continues to eat the candy bar on the way home.

Tara chuckles softly as she watches Buffy already ripping into the candy bar as she walks by the windows. Turning back to one of the regular customers, she smiles a hello.

***

“Dawn, I picked up some chicken for you and Willow.” Buffy calls out to her sister as she enters the house, taking the chicken and side dishes into the kitchen and setting them on the island.

“Aren’t you eating?” Willow follows Buffy into the kitchen and looks at the food, the chicken smelling delicious. “Extra crispy?”

“Of course. Dawn won’t touch it, unless it’s got enough batter and grease in it to clog up a Tyrannosaurus Rex’s arteries.” Buffy rolls her eyes at the thought.

“The crunchies are the best.” Willow admits, sending a quick smile at Buffy.

“I need to get ready for patrol.” Buffy sidesteps Willow’s question about her eating as she strides out of the kitchen, passing Dawn on the stairs. “I also picked up one of those small cheesecakes, try and leave me a piece, okay?”

“You aren’t eating with us?” Dawn stops and watches Buffy continue a couple more steps up the stairs before turning to look at her.

“Not tonight. I need to do a thorough patrol, so I’ll probably be late. I figure it’ll be a three in the morning snack.” Buffy shrugs. “Try and get to bed early, you have school tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Dawn pouts as Buffy turns and jogs up the stairs. Heading into the kitchen, she smiles at Willow. 

“No Buffy tonight, huh?” Willow places a plate and fork on the island for Dawn as she starts to dish out food. “Want to watch that special on the Discovery channel?”

“Is tonight the night about the dolphins?” Dawn’s eyes light up as Willow nods. “I missed it last month when it was on.”

“Well then, sounds like we have a plan. Popcorn and dolphins.” Willow smiles at the teen as they finish filling their plates. 

***

Tara chuckles when she hears the firm knock on her door. “If it’s a certain slayer I know, come in. If not, go away I gave at the office.”

Buffy rolls her eyes before opening the door and stepping into Tara’s apartment. “I guess that’s one way around the whole invite, huh?”

Tara smirks as she looks at the slayer before turning back to the meat mixture. “Do you like spicy foods, sweetie?”

“The spicier the better.” Buffy admits, pulling off her jacket and weapons to set by the door before stepping over to watch Tara curiously. 

“Hungry?” Tara darts Buffy a glance as Buffy nods her head. “Here.” 

Buffy looks at the bowl of salsa, raising an eyebrow as she’s about to ask Tara if she was supposed to eat it with her fingers when Tara opens the oven and pulls out a container of warmed tortilla chips. “Hmm… I’m rating for some reason.” 

“Hope you like it. Isn’t quite homemade, but the closest I can come to in a short period of time.” Tara grabs one of the chips and scoops some of the salsa on it and pops it into her mouth before winking at the slayer. 

“You made the salsa?” Buffy looks curiously at the bowl of salsa. Having to admit that it looks different than the stuff she usually gets out of the jar. Taking one of the warm chips she dips a small amount on the chip and takes a bite, moaning quietly. “This is sooo much better than the crap out of a jar.”

“Next time I’ll spice it up more. I wasn’t sure how spicy you like your food.” Tara stirs the meat mixture. “This’ll be ready in about another ten minutes.” 

Buffy grunts quietly as she starts to munch happily on the chips and salsa. Unconsciously growling softly as Tara dips into the bowl she’s keeping hold of. 

“You growl at me, you better be prepared to bite.” Tara warns, snapping her teeth at the slayer.

Buffy’s eyes dart up in surprise at the witch, before blushing lightly. “Sorry. Wasn’t even aware of growling.”

“Like a dog with its favorite bone.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. “You have heard the saying to not come between a dog and its food…”

“Great, now I’m a dog.” Buffy grumbles, before a small smile crosses her face. “Be careful or I might start marking my territory…” Buffy starts to hike a leg. 

Tara snorts and smacks the leg. “You’re not a boy dog. You have to squat.”

“I’m multi-talented.” Buffy argues, chuckling as Tara rolls her eyes at her. 

“End up peeing all over yourself doing it that way.” Tara turns around to the refrigerator and pulls out the toppings she’d previously chopped, setting them on the small counter. “Onions, lettuce, tomatoes, black olives, cheese, sour cream and a little of the salsa?”

“Okay. Is there anything I can do?” Buffy watches as Tara uncovers the containers. 

“If you want to get something to drink out of the refrigerator, you can.” Tara pulls the tortillas she has warming in the oven out and quickly starts putting together a burrito for Buffy. 

“What do you want?” Buffy sets the bowl down after scooping some more on another chip and popping it in her mouth. 

“Soda, thank you.” Tara folds the burrito over and puts a fork on the plate. “Use the fork, my burritos aren’t really good for picking up to eat.” Tara shrugs at the thought as she works on putting a burrito together for herself. 

“The messier the better.” Buffy looks around before moving out to the ‘living room’ and sets her drink down on the floor before going back in to grab her plate and Tara’s drink. “Dining on the milk crates tonight?”

“Oh, yes. I brought out the good chairs.” Tara winks at the slayer. “Feel privileged.”

“I do.” Buffy settles on her crate and cuts into her burrito as Tara sits on the floor and leans against the wall. 

Tara smiles softly as she watches Buffy groan quietly as she takes a bite of the burrito before she quickly cuts another piece. Chuckling as guilty hazel eyes dart up after Buffy had already worked three quarters of the way through her burrito. 

“Manners are a good thing.” Buffy winces as she realizes she’d pretty much just plowed through her burrito without a word to Tara. “This is very, very good.”

“I’ll fix you another one, Buffy.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer.

“After you eat.” Buffy relaxes and cuts a smaller bite of her burrito, taking her time as she watches Tara finally cut into hers and start eating. “This friends with benefits thing… if I want it to be just more or less what’s happened so far, that’ll be all it is, right?”

Tara finishes the bite of burrito in her mouth as she slowly nods. “Yes, sweetie. Only as much as you want. If you just need a hug, that’s what I’ll give you.”

Buffy nibbles her lip as she looks into warm blue eyes watching her. “And if I decide I want more?” 

“Whatever you want.” Tara blinks as Buffy nods and looks down at her plate, silently wondering if the slayer is looking for a more intimate relationship with her, or if she’s just wanting to spend as much time as she can with her and slowly start reconnecting with the living. 

Buffy thinks heavily as she slowly finishes eating her burrito. Understanding on one level that Tara just wants to help her, but wishing there was something she could do for the witch as a thank you. Knowing ultimately what the witch is trying to do with the soft touches and even the candy bar earlier. Helping her realize that there are good things out there, things that can make you happy and they don’t have to be on a large scale. 

“Let me make you another one, sweetie.” Tara stands up and holds out her hand for the slayer’s plate. 

“Thank you.” Buffy looks up at Tara, searching her face and eyes for a clue as to what the witch would want. Finally raising the plate and handing it to Tara, Buffy sighs softly. “Is there something that I can do, Tara?”

Tara takes the plate and makes her way into the kitchen to make another burrito for the slayer. “In what way are you asking, sweetie?”

“Any way that you need.” Buffy watches as Tara puts together another burrito. 

Tara shakes her head as she folds the burrito and steps over to the slayer, handing her the plate. Running her fingers gently over Buffy’s head, she smiles as she leans into the caress. “I want you to take care of yourself, sweetie. That is something you can do for me.” Tara leans down and presses a soft kiss to the top of the slayer’s head. “Eat your burrito.”

Buffy sighs quietly at Tara’s answer, somehow knowing that the witch won’t ask for anything for herself. Turning her attention to the burrito, Buffy realizes Tara stuffed this one even more with filling to where it’s falling out. Her lips quirk up at the sight even as she listens to Tara humming softly as she puts away the food an occasional crunch coming from the witch as she obviously works on eating what’s left of the tortilla chips and salsa. 

Tara finishes putting away what’s left of the food, tucking everything away in the refrigerator. Wiping down the counters, she runs the dishwater in the sink and sets the dirty dishes in the water. Swallowing as she feels a warm hand hesitantly press against her lower back, she tilts her head to look at the slayer standing beside her. 

“Let me do the dishes, Tara. Thank you for dinner, it was wonderful.” Buffy unconsciously rubs the palm of her hand over Tara’s back.

Tara fights the moan working its way through her at the warm, gentle touch of the slayer. “If you’re sure?” Tara bites her bottom lip as she watches Buffy nod her head. “I’ll get ready for patrol, then.” Tara reaches up to run a knuckle gently down Buffy’s cheek, smiling as the slayer’s eyes close automatically as she presses into the barely there caress. The slayer obviously wanting and needing human touch, Tara silently prays to the Goddess that it will help.

***


	5. Chapter 5

“How are things going with Dawnie?” Tara questions softly as they slowly make their way around Sunnydale. 

Buffy shrugs and glances quickly at Tara before turning her gaze back on the surrounding area. “She seems okay most of the time. After the scare of the social worker taking her away for truancy, she’s kind of straightened her act up.”

“That’s good. I know the couple times she’s spent an hour or so with me that she actually had her books out and was studying.” Tara grins crookedly at the thought. “I wish I could be there for her more often, but…” Tara shrugs at the thought, knowing she has to work to pay for the apartment, even though it doesn’t cost much, but between the apartment, electricity, clothes, necessities and food it does add up.

“You’re there for her when she needs you.” Buffy looks around as she feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up but doesn’t see anything. “You’re actually there for all of us.” Buffy admits looking seriously at Tara. “Thank you.”

Gently brushing a knuckle across Buffy’s cheek, Tara smiles sadly. “I want to be there for you more often, sweetie. You and Dawnie both need someone to talk to.”

Buffy reaches up to adjust Tara’s hand to press flatly against her cheek as she leans into the warmth. “You’re her anchor, Tara. You’re the one constant in her life, and it threw her for a bad spin when you and Willow broke up.” Buffy shakes her head and gently presses a finger against Tara’s lips as the witch was about to say something. “I don’t think it was so much the break-up but the fact that you moved out, and she was ultimately afraid that you were leaving altogether. I actually overheard her arguing with Willow that it wasn’t fair that you had to move out, just because they were broken up.” Buffy feels a small smile cross her face at the stuttered, hyperventilating redhead’s inability to say anything back to Dawn, especially when Dawn had flat out questioned her as to the reason why Tara had moved out. Dawn had been more than irate with Willow when she wouldn’t explain what had caused the two women to break up. Buffy’s small smile turns into a frown as she remembers Willow not answering Dawn’s question if Willow had done something to make Tara break up with her and leave. As a matter of fact she remembers Willow running up to her room and locking the door after that question. 

Tara quirks an eyebrow as she watches the differing emotions cross Buffy’s face even as the slayer leaves her finger pressing against her lips to keep her silent. Wondering if the slayer even realizes she still has her finger pressed there, since she seems lost in her own thoughts. When Buffy frowns even harder, Tara growls softly and opens her lips to nip on the tip of the slayer’s finger, grinning crookedly as Buffy jerks and glares at her in response. “You got lost there for a while, so I thought I’d bring you back.”

Buffy looks at the tip of her finger before holding it up in front of Tara. “You bit me.”

“I didn’t bite you, I did a little nip. A playful get attention type nip.” Tara grasps the slayer’s wrist gently and pulls the injured finger to her lips and presses a soft kiss to the end. “There all better.” Tara chuckles at the surprised look crossing Buffy’s face as she releases her hand. 

Buff turns her hand and looks at the tip of her finger and furrows her brows in consideration before she looks at Tara. “What if it still hurts?” Buffy turns it around and places it in front of Tara’s lips again, her eyes intent on the full lips curling up in a crooked grin, a whimper escaping her throat as Tara’s pink tongue comes out to swirl quickly and teasingly around the tip of her finger before disappearing again. 

Tara snorts at the whimper she hears coming from Buffy. “We’re supposed to be patrolling, not playing.”

“I like to combine the two.” Buffy blinks then blushes at her comment when Tara laughs. “Okay, patrol.” Buffy rubs a hand over her face in embarrassment as the two women start to work their way around Sunnydale again. “Have you always been this… forward?” Buffy finally questions a little while later.

“Forward?” Tara tilts her head and chuckles softly. “I wouldn’t consider myself forward. Occasionally flirty, with someone I know well I can be downright mischievous, and…” Tara hesitates for a moment before grinning crookedly at the slayer as she stares at her intently. “Adventurous.”

“Adventurous?” Buffy looks at the witch questioningly, allowing her eyes to slowly take in the woman’s features. “I always thought of you as more shy, sweet, quiet and…” 

“Lacking in imagination?” Tara quirks an eyebrow as she smirks at the slayer.

“No.” Buffy growls as she waves a hand around. “I guess I should say I never really thought of you in more than a ‘friend’ way, Tara. I definitely never thought of you sexually before.” 

“Before?” Tara latches onto that word, watching as a dark blush slowly works its way over the slayer’s face and neck. “Have you been thinking about taking me up on my offer… the complete no holds barred offer?”

Buffy tucks her hands in her jeans and looks down at the ground for a few moments, before answering Tara. “It’s crossed my mind a couple times.” Buffy slowly lifts her head as Tara caresses her hand over her cheek, urging it upwards. “I’m not sure how far or how quickly, but…” Buffy shrugs. “Maybe for now, just the touches and hugs?”

“Whatever you want, sweetie. Just let me know if you want or need more, okay?” Tara smiles softly at the slayer. 

“I’ll try.” Buffy sighs as she relaxes as she looks into warm blue eyes. “We should finish patrol. I want to spend some time curled up with you tonight, if that’s okay?”

“Of course it is, sweetie. Any time day or night you want to stop by you can.” Tara offers, digging out her keys where she’d had an extra copy made. Working it off her key ring, she hands it to the slayer. “Let yourself in, sweetie. Even if I’m not home, you can come by if you want. Anything I have food wise you’re welcome to, also.”

Buffy accepts the key and stares down at it for a few moments in surprise at the blanket invitation Tara had just given her. “I…” Buffy blinks and nibbles on her bottom lip as she rubs her thumb over the warm metal that had been in Tara’s pocket. “Thank you.” Buffy finally decides on, knowing Tara would get upset if she didn’t accept it. 

“You’re welcome.” Tara leans forward and brushes a kiss over the top of the slayer’s head as Buffy continues to look down. “Come on, Slayer. You need to kill some evil things tonight.”

“Yes, kill evil things. Lots and lots of evil things.” Buffy tucks the key away in her pocket and smiles slowly at Tara. Tugging on the woman’s shirt, she urges Tara towards the next cemetery, unaware of the little extra bounce in her step.

Tara feels her chest expand with warmth at the almost full smile crossing Buffy’s lips and as the slayer shows a serious spark of interest and life at the thought of finishing patrol, it makes her smile in response. ‘It’ll take time, sweetie, but you’ll get there. I promise.’ Tara silently thinks as they turn into the cemetery and Buffy growls softly, hurrying her along as a vampire is already climbing out of a grave.

***

Tara smiles as she comes out of the bathroom with her tank top and shorts on, Buffy having already put on the oversized t-shirt she’d worn previously. Somewhat surprised the slayer was getting that comfortable, instead of staying in her jeans and regular top. Sliding into the bed and propping herself up against the headboard, Tara lifts her arm and smiles as Buffy maneuvers around and lies with her head in her lap and her body pressed closely against her legs. 

Buffy pulls up the covers to cover herself and Tara’s lower legs before resting her hand on the Wiccan’s silky soft thigh, the warmth and softness comforting. 

“Would you prefer me to slide all the way down, sweetie?” Tara comments softly, running her fingers gently through Buffy’s hair, watching as the slayer shrugs her shoulders. “It’ll give you more of me to curl up against.”

“’Kay.” Buffy finally answers and shifts back giving Tara room to slide down in the bed. Settling against Tara, Buffy smiles as the witch pulls her firmly against her side, urging her to rest her head on her upper chest as her fingers go back to caressing through her hair. Wiggling her body closer against Tara’s, Buffy finally throws her leg over Tara’s thighs and slides her arm around Tara’s waist, her fingers playing over the warm flesh of Tara’s side. 

“Should I set the alarm just in case?” Tara questions a little while later as the lateness of the hour and laying there in contentment with the slayer makes her more relaxed almost to the point of falling asleep. 

Buffy’s eyes drag open and focus in on the clock. “Better. Give me another hour?”

“As long as you want, sweetie.” Tara reaches over with her free hand and carefully maneuvers the clock, resetting the time before dropping her hand down to the bed and rubbing it gently over the slayer’s forearm. 

Buffy lies there quietly, the warmth and calmness seeming to seep right into her soul as Tara gently continues to stroke over her arm and head. Closing her heavy eyes, Buffy sighs softly, gently squeezing Tara’s waist.

Shifting to press a soft kiss to the top of Buffy’s head, Tara stares up at the ceiling silently thinking about the small woman curled up against her, frankly somewhat surprised that Buffy was allowing her this closeness and was obviously even considering a heavier degree of closeness. Deciding to let whatever happens, happen, Tara closes her eyes and drifts into a light doze.

***

“Shh. Go back to sleep.” Buffy finally sighs heavily as she shifts away from the warm body of the witch. Tara’s mumbles and arms tightening around her makes her smile. 

“Hit snooze for ten more minutes, Buffy.” Tara mumbles half asleep as she tries to follow Buffy.

“I need to go home, Tara. I’m sorry.” Buffy hesitantly reaches up and runs her fingers through Tara’s soft hair. “Do I need to reset the alarm clock for you?”

Tara grumbles even as she tries to burrow against Buffy. “Nine. Got a class at ten thirty.” Reluctantly releasing the slayer, Tara rolls over onto her back and reaches for the clock.

“I think I can see it a little better than you can.” Buffy has to laugh quietly as one of Tara’s eyelids finally lifts halfheartedly to glare at her. Reaching over Tara, she grunts in surprise as she finds herself pulled down firmly on top of Tara.

“Now you’re staying.” Tara growls, her eyes already drifting closed as a soft snore escapes her lips. 

Buffy’s fingers dig into the bedding beside Tara as she finds her body pressed intimately against the witch’s. Coming to the conclusion that the witch had obviously not completely woken up and pretty much was asleep through everything that just happened. “Oh, Tara. You would probably be very, very embarrassed at your actions if you were aware of them.” Buffy shifts her body up to rest on one hand as she looks down into the peaceful countenance of the blonde. Slowly trailing her fingertips over the woman’s eyebrows and slowly down her cheeks to play over the full lips before dipping into the slight cleft she’d never really noticed before. Sighing quietly, Buffy wonders what it would be like to feel those full lips caressing teasingly over hers. Closing her eyes, Buffy takes a deep, calming breath before leaning down to press her lips softly over the cleft in Tara’s chin before reaching up and quickly setting the alarm clock. 

Gently maneuvering Tara’s arms from around her, Buffy places the extra pillow in Tara’s grasping arms and makes sure the witch is covered before stripping off Tara’s shirt and folding it neatly, placing it on the end of the bed before quickly getting dressed, her eyes watching Tara the whole time.

Kneeling on the bed again, Buffy hesitates for a moment before leaning in to press her lips firmly to Tara’s forehead, closing her eyes at the warmth seeping into her from the witch. “I’ll catch up to you tomorrow, Tara.” Buffy promises softly before easing off the bed and striding through the small apartment, unlocking the deadbolt before quietly shutting the door behind her and locking it back with her key. 

Jogging down the stairs, she strides quickly towards home, her senses alert even as a small smile plays around her lips at the thought of the sweet woman she’d left asleep clutching tightly onto a pillow. “I don’t know what we did right in our lives, Tara. But you coming to Sunnydale is something I think the PTB actually got right for a change.” 

***


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy scratches at the back of her neck, shivering uncontrollably as she can swear she feels the grease gathering under her fingernails as she hurries towards home. Turning the corner, her eyes glance into the small corner market, slowing down as she sees a familiar blonde head stocking the shelves. Hesitating for a moment, she pushes open the door and steps in, smiling at the owner before making her way towards Tara. “How late are you working tonight?” Buffy questions softly, smiling as Tara grins crookedly up at her from where she’s kneeling on the floor. 

“Hey, sweetie.” Tara blinks and thinks for a moment. “Until seven unless they need me to stick around and close the store.”

“I was wondering if you might want to come over to the house for dinner. It’s pizza and movie night.” Buffy questions as she shifts somewhat uncomfortably as she looks down at the floor. “Dawn would love for you to come over since she hasn’t been able to see you this week.” 

Tara pushes up and stands, tucking some loose hair behind her ear as she looks at Buffy. “I’ve been working every night this week after classes.” Tara explains at Buffy’s questioning look with her comment about Dawn not being able to see her. Tara furrows her brows as she thinks about going to Buffy’s. Not having a problem with visiting the slayer at her house, or even being there for Dawn, but things were still somewhat strained between her and Willow. Sighing quietly, Tara finally nods after a few moments. “On one condition.”

Buffy nods eagerly as she looks at the witch, having been stopping by at her apartment every couple days for the last two weeks, just spending a few hours here and there with Tara before going home. Becoming more comfortable and relaxed, and true to her word, Tara hadn’t pushed for more and was there for her. The softness of Tara’s body against hers becoming second nature, and honestly having to stop herself from visiting her every night. 

Tara chuckles at the happiness sparkling in Buffy’s eyes. The slayer not near as serious and uncaring as she had been originally. Though she does have a tendency to become lost upon occasion, having found out that’s when she was usually thinking about being in Heaven. “You let me buy the pizzas.”

Buffy starts to open her mouth to argue when Tara’s fingers press gently against her lips. As Tara smiles softly at her and just shakes her head, Buffy growls lowly but nods her agreement.

“I’ll pick up the pizzas on my way to your house, then.” Tara chuckles at the small pout that crosses Buffy’s bottom lip, fighting the urge to lean down and capture the flesh between her lips and suckle on it. “Go home and get rid of a couple layer’s of grease, sweetie. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Okay…” Buffy backs towards the door watching Tara. “Any movie preferences?”

Tara grins mischievously at the slayer. “Don’t tempt me, slayer. I’ve been wanting to see Serving In Silence…”

Buffy furrows her brows at the witch, never having heard of the movie, but making a mental note to look for it at the rental place to see if they have it. When Tara laughs at her, Buffy rolls her eyes having a feeling it isn’t something she would probably normally rent. “Call if you have to stay late and I’ll come by to walk with you.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Tara watches as Buffy finally steps out of the store and strides away. The soft smile pointed at her before Buffy had stepped out of the store making her heart thump hard in her chest. Though their time together hasn’t really evolved into anything yet, Buffy always seems to search out skin, whether it’s just rubbing her leg up and down hers, or a hand wiggling its way under her top to stroke over her stomach and side. But the frequency and ease with which the slayer now curls up against her and plasters her body against hers while pushing up her top to make the flesh of her stomach available to her small hand’s stroking making her wonder if Buffy was working her way into something more, or if she was just happy with the way things were now.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she smiles apologetically at her boss who just laughs at her. Kneeling back beside the box, she works on placing the rest of the soups on the shelf.

***

Buffy feels the heat of her blush work over her face as the female clerk at the video store gave her an admiring glance before telling her that she could find the movie in the Gay and Lesbian section of the store. Turning to stride towards the section Buffy growls softly. “I am so going to kick her ass. But then again, she probably didn’t think I’d actually look for the movie, either.” Buffy searches through the ‘S’ section of the movies and sees it right away. “Hmm… Glenn Close is in it? I like her.” Buffy furrows her brows as she flips the empty case to read the excerpt on the back while holding the movie in her other hand. 

“Actually sounds pretty good.” Buffy admits quietly as she looks at the front of the case again before putting the empty case back on the shelf and keeping the movie in her hand as her eyes unconsciously looks at the other movies in this section. Picking up the occasional movie and reading the back, Buffy sighs quietly at the fact that a couple of the other movies actually sound pretty good, but remembering Dawn is going to be home for movie night, picking only these movies isn’t a really bright idea. 

Heading over towards the family section to see if the new Disney film Dawn wants to see is out, Buffy smiles at the thought of Tara probably being surprised and embarrassed at her picking up the movie. Of course, that means they’ll probably have to watch it after Dawn goes to bed, but not worried about it as she grabs the movie Dawn wants before looking for some action movie to round things out somewhat.

***

Tara climbs the steps to Buffy’s house, carrying the two large pizzas and the order of hot wings, remembering the slayer once saying she loved the things, even if she did have to add more hot sauce to the puny ones that the pizza place made. Maneuvering the food, she knocks on the door before quickly moving the hand back to the food to make sure she doesn’t drop it.

Buffy trots towards the door, opening it and quickly taking the pizzas from Tara. “Smells good.” Buffy looks into smiling blue eyes, noting the crooked grin on Tara’s face. 

“I picked you up some wings, too. Hopefully you have some hot sauce here to jazz them up a bit.” Tara sets her purse down by the end table before following Buffy towards the kitchen.

“DAWN, WILLOW! Pizza’s here!” Buffy calls out loudly as she sets the pizzas on the island beside the paper plates, glasses and napkins. Grabbing the smaller box with wings in it, she flips it open quickly and folds back the aluminum foil. “Are you going to want any before I put some additional sauce on them?”

“Go ahead, sweetie.” Tara reaches into the refrigerator pulling out the drinks and setting them on the island as Buffy sneaks a hand in quickly and grabs the hot sauce out. 

“What kind did you get?” Dawn questions as she bounces into the kitchen, half hugging Tara with one arm while reaching for the pizza boxes with the other one.

“One with everything, another one is half carnivore and half pepperoni and mushroom.” Tara laughs as Buffy snatches a couple slices of the carnivore and throws them on the plate, the slayer the only one that usually eats the all meat pizza unless Xander was there. 

“Goody.” Dawn grabs a piece of the pepperoni and mushroom pizza before grabbing her soda. “Living room?”

“Go ahead. Your movie’s already in the DVD player ready to go.” Buffy nods her head as she finishes pouring the sauce over the wings even while she’s taking a bite out of her pizza.

Willow hurries into the kitchen, smiling shyly at Tara. “Hi.”

“Hi, Willow.” Tara reaches for the pizza with everything on it and slides two pieces on her plate before topping off her glass. “Anyone else want Coke?” Tara holds up the two liter and at Willow and Buffy’s nods, she quickly fills the two glasses, waiting for the fizz to settle before finishing filling them. “What movies did you get, sweetie?” Tara questions curiously looking at Buffy and missing the quick look Willow sends her.

Willow blinks in surprise at Tara calling Buffy sweetie. Admittedly, the witch does call a lot of people sweetie, but she’d never noticed her calling Buffy that before. 

Buffy grins at Tara. “An action flick, something you’ll probably like and one of those Disney movies that Dawn always wants to watch.” Buffy laughs as Tara narrows her eyes on her before darting out of the room.

Willow shakes her head at the laughter coming from Buffy, the sound foreign to the usually quiet and morose slayer. Though now thinking about it, she realizes Buffy’s been a little more relaxed lately and was smiling more frequently. But the outright laughter something she hasn’t heard since before Buffy died. Turning a curious look on Tara as the blonde grabs her plate and shrugs at her before following Buffy into the living room. “Odd.” Willow places a piece of pizza on her plate and grabs her drink with a couple napkins before heading towards the living room, Dawn was sprawled out on the floor with the previews already playing on the television while Tara sat in a corner of the couch with Buffy nowhere to be seen, but her plate sitting haphazardly on the coffee table along with her glass of soda. 

Buffy trots back down the stairs after using the bathroom, furrowing her brows slightly as she notices Willow settling onto the couch at the opposite end from Tara, though not in the corner, closer to the middle of the couch. Without really thinking about it, she settles between the two women, close to Tara before leaning forward and grabbing her pizza, propping her feet on the coffee table as she takes a huge bite from the slice.

Tara chuckles softly as she looks down at the slayer’s leg that had more or less come to rest against her thigh as the slayer wiggled her legs while watching the previews and eating her pizza. “Not another animal movie?” Tara groans quietly as she looks at the main menu to the movie.

“Yep.” Dawn pops her head up and grins unabashedly at the witch over the coffee table. “Bet you it’ll be better than the movie Buffy picked out!” 

“Hey! My movie is going to kick ass, I’ll have you know!” Buffy growls as she points a chicken wing at her sister before biting into the meat. 

“Suck ass is probably more of the case.” Tara snorts at the loud growl she gets from the slayer as she glares at her. 

“Be nice, or you won’t get to see what I picked up for you.” Buffy warns quietly before snatching the half eaten piece of pizza off Tara’s plate and taking a huge bite out of it and placing back on her plate, grinning as she chews. 

Tara looks from her pizza to the grinning slayer at what Buffy had just done. “Are you trying to piss me off? Don’t you know not to steal a witch’s food?” Tara snatches one of the wings off Buffy’s plate, smirking as she eats it as Buffy stares at her in shock. 

“But, but… that was mine.” Buffy’s eyes narrow as Tara finishes the wing and sets the bone down on her plate before licking the extra sauce off her fingers. Blinking as she realizes she’s been staring at Tara’s lips even after the witch had finished cleaning her fingers, Buffy groans and turns back towards the television. The woman beside her having started featuring heavily in her dreams at night, and truthfully into a few fantasies during the day also. Honestly having almost talked herself into taking Tara up on the more ‘physical’ portion of the friends with benefits offer. God knows she was interested in Tara, but thinking about the witch, she just didn’t think it was something that the witch would offer to just anyone and it still stumped her somewhat as to why she made the offer to her. 

Willow darts a glance over to Buffy and Tara, the two women’s closeness and the way they’re acting surprising her immensely. Remembering Tara having almost seemed afraid of Buffy to begin with and then in awe of her more than anything afterwards, but not knowing when the two women had actually become friends. Feeling a hint of jealousy and sadness at the thought, Willow turns back towards the television and her pizza.

***

Laughing quietly at the end of Dawn’s movie, Tara stands and stretches her back. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

Buffy looks at the clock after watching Tara trot up the stairs, a small smile on her face as she realizes Tara has a great looking ass. “Go ahead and throw the next movie in. I’ll go on patrol afterwards before the last one.” Buffy stands and gathers the leftover trash from their dinner, the four women having pretty much demolished the two large pizzas. Having already told Dawn that the last movie wasn’t something she wanted the teenager to watch until she saw exactly what it consisted of, Dawn having pouted before finally accepting her words with the promise if it was okay for her to watch, she could watch it in the morning.

“I think some popcorn sounds good. Anyone else?” Willow starts to get up, surprised when Buffy waves her to sit back down.

“I’ll fix it. I can do that without burning it. I’ll bring the two liter back with me for refills.” Buffy offers as she strides towards the kitchen with the trash in her hands. 

Tara trots back down the stairs, chuckling as she hears Buffy mumbling to herself from the kitchen as she punches the buttons on the microwave. Grabbing her glass, she looks at Dawn’s and Willows. “Do you two want something more to drink?”

“Buffy is going to bring back a two liter.” Dawn offers over her shoulder as she maneuvers her back against the chair, grinning up at Tara. 

“I’ll get some more ice for the glasses, then.” Tara reaches down and scratches the teenager’s head gently, chuckling as Dawn leans into the caress, thinking about how much the two sisters are alike. Patting Dawn’s head before heading towards the kitchen, Tara stops at the entrance to the kitchen and watches Buffy as the slayer dumps the first bag of popcorn in one bowl while waiting for the next bag to pop. 

“How many bags do you think I should pop?” Buffy reaches for the popcorn salt and sprinkles some on the first bowl before setting it on the island and watching as Tara finally steps the rest of the way into the kitchen. 

“How much are you going to eat?” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer before reaching into the refrigerator to grab the fresh two liter of Coke out of it before shutting the door and reaching up to the freezer.

“Probably a bag or so.” Buffy admits as she shifts over by Tara. Leaning in, she whispers softly into Tara’s ear. “Can I have a hug? I don’t smell like a grease factory anymore and no one’s in here with us.”

Tara chuckles softly as she sets the two liter and the ice down on the island and opens her arms, not that surprised when Buffy steps easily into the circle of her arms and buries her face in her neck. 

Buffy wiggles her hands under the witch’s shirt and strokes over the soft skin of Tara’s back, soaking up the warmth and softness of the witch. “Would you want to go on patrol with me tonight before coming back to watch the last movie?”

“That’ll make it really late, sweetie.” Tara points out softly, stroking her hands up and down Buffy’s back. 

“But the last movie I rented was for you.” Buffy admits seriously. “We can stop at your place and pick you up a change of clothes and sleepwear and you can stay the night here. I’ll even let Taz stay, too.” 

Tara chuckles softly at the slayer’s comment about her slippers. For some reason Buffy seemed to get a serious kick out of the items. “So, I get to stay the night and sleep on the couch is what you’re telling me?”

“Well…” Buffy pouts at the thought. “Do you think Willow would understand you sharing the bed with me?”

Tara laughs softly. “I don’t think so. But your couch is comfortable.”

“But not for both of us.” Buffy grumbles, finally sighing deeply and easing back to look at Tara. Reaching up, she tucks some of the witch’s blonde hair behind her ear. “Stay?”

Tara leans forward and rests her forehead against Buffy’s and nods. “But we will need to stop by my apartment and pick up a few things for me. I have to work tomorrow morning.”

“Okay.” Buffy hugs Tara firmly before easing back. “Let’s get the popcorn and soda’s out there before they wonder what’s taking us so long.”

Tara reaches back and tucks her shirt back into her jeans before grabbing the ice container and the two liter, laughing softly as Buffy grumbles quietly as she throws another bag of popcorn in the microwave. 

***


	7. Chapter 7

Willow locks the door behind Buffy and Tara as they head out on patrol, surprised at the fact that Buffy had talked Tara into coming back to the house and staying the night. Slowly making her way back to the couch, she looks at Dawn as the teenager switches the television to the Animal Planet channel.

Dawn glances over at Willow and sees the questioning look on the redhead’s face she raises both eyebrows and looks at Willow. “What?”

“When did Buffy and Tara become so… Well, when did they get to be such good friends?” Willow finally decides on, staring at Dawn as she giggles and looks back at the television, wondering silently at the giggle as Dawn starts to speak.

“They’ve been friends for a while, Willow.” Dawn starts until she sees the spark of anger with underlying hurt cross Willow’s eyes, making her backtrack quickly. “Well, acquaintances I guess might be a better description. I mean, Buffy’s known Tara ever since you two were dating. And the last month or two they’ve made a habit of getting together occasionally to talk and basically keeping in touch type thing.” Dawn turns her attention back to the television, not wanting to admit to the redhead her suspicions regarding Buffy and Tara. Buffy having let it slip a couple times in the last few weeks that she’d been spending quite a bit of time with Tara. Honestly believing that Buffy didn’t even realize what she’d said when she’d talk about Tara going on patrol with her or eating dinner with the witch at her apartment and so on. Having been somewhat jealous at the time Buffy was spending with Tara until she realized that Buffy was relaxing and smiling more often since she’d been spending time with the blonde. And no matter what, ultimately she just wants her sister back and happy. If that meant she and Tara are together in a more serious way, she wasn’t going to complain. Honestly after thinking about it for a few days, she figures the two women would be good for each other. 

Willow furrows her brows as she stares at the teenager who’s now paying complete attention to the program showing on the television. Having a feeling Dawn isn’t telling her something, or knows more than she’s letting on but not knowing what it might be. It never occurs to Willow that the two women might be dating or seeing each other in more than a friend way, since Buffy was strictly into men. Conveniently forgetting that until Tara came along, she was a member of boy’s town only also. 

Settling back into the couch as she pulls her feet up, she gets comfortable as she watches the show with Dawn. Her mind trying to think of ways that she can make amends to Tara for the things she’d done. 

***

“It’s quiet tonight.” Tara comments softly as they make their way slowly back towards her apartment so she can pick up clothes and her necessities. 

“Don’t jinx it.” Buffy quirks her lips at Tara, her eyes twinkling as they connect with warm blue.

“Sorry.” Tara bumps her shoulder with Buffy’s laughing softly. “So what did you rent for me?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Buffy chuckles at the soft growl she receives from the Wiccan. 

Tara silently wonders if Buffy actually looked for the Glenn Close movie, but shakes it off, not thinking the slayer would actually rent it once she figured out what it was about, knowing the slayer is into the action and horror flicks. Laughing internally at the thought of the slayer saying they were comedic relief with the obvious fake moves and monsters. Though seeing the things they’ve seen in real life, she silently agrees with Buffy.

“How’s school going?” Buffy finally questions as they make their way up the stairs to Tara’s apartment.

“Good. All the teachers are hitting us hard right before spring break.” Tara unlocks the door, allowing Buffy to step in before her. 

“Planning on going anywhere or doing anything over spring break?” Buffy watches as Tara steps over to her dresser to pull out nightclothes and underwear her eyes unconsciously noting the pale pink matching underwear. 

“Staying here and working at the store.” Tara looks up, smiling at Buffy before pulling out a small duffel bag to put her clothes in. Turning back to the small wardrobe, she pulls down a button-up shirt and jeans to wear the following day at work. 

Buffy nibbles on her bottom lip as she watches Tara lean over as she carefully folds her clothes and places them in the bag. Finally stepping up behind the witch, she wraps her arms around her waist and presses her body gently against Tara’s back. Not surprised when she feels Tara’s hands caress over her arms and the woman lean back against her encouraging the contact. Burying her face in Tara’s hair, Buffy inhales deeply of the light lavender scent and the underlying scent that is all Tara. 

Tara slowly lifts one of Buffy’s hands after a few minutes and presses a soft kiss against each knuckle before brushing her cheek over the back of Buffy’s hand. “Are you okay, sweetie?”

Buffy nods her head against Tara, sighing quietly at the thought of what she wants… no, actually needs from the witch and the fact that if Willow were to find out, her best friend wouldn’t just be hurt, she’d probably be devastated. A small voice in her head telling her that Willow had made her own bed and needed to lie in it. That Tara is offering her something that has already made her feel happier than she’d ever thought she’d be again. Admittedly, she’s still known to drop into a ‘funk’, but it isn’t all the time like it had been and more often than not she finds herself smiling at something that’s said or done now. The woman in her arms responsible for the change in her, slowly bringing her back into the land of the living whereas Spike had been trying to drag her into his world, now seeing things a lot more clearly than she had just a month ago. 

Tara patiently waits to see if Buffy wants to say anything, pressing Buffy’s palm against her lips, holding it there for a few moments, arching slightly as Buffy’s other hand pulls gently at her shirt and wiggles it’s way underneath to stroke over her stomach, making her close her eyes as the low buzz of desire she almost always seems to have around the slayer starts to become stronger. 

Buffy holds her hand against Tara’s mouth for a moment even after the witch releases it before stroking slowly down Tara’s neck, smiling softly as she hears the slight hitch to Tara’s breath as her fingers trail further than they have before to tease over the edge of Tara’s bra. Having spent a couple hours one night tracing Tara’s features, ears and neck after Tara had asked if there was anything she wanted. Knowing she had surprised the witch when she’d asked her if she could just touch her. 

Tara pushes back a little harder against Buffy, an unplanned whimper escaping her lips as the slayer’s strong fingers delve just under her bra while her other hand spreads open and presses gently against her abdomen. 

“You’re so warm and soft. Your skin feels like silk.” Buffy whispers, brushing her cheek against the back of Tara’s head as she closes her eyes and just lets her fingers stroke over Tara’s body, concentrating on the feel of Tara’s body and the warmth it suffuses inside her along with the desire coalescing within her. Hooking her chin over Tara’s shoulder, Buffy finally opens her eyes and rests her head against Tara’s, listening to the witch’s increased breathing and heartbeat. 

Taking in a shuddering breath as Buffy’s fingers stroke closer and closer to her nipple, Tara swallows roughly. “B-buffy?” Tara stutters out the slayer’s name questioningly, not sure what the slayer’s wanting or trying to do. 

Buffy shifts back slightly from Tara, slowly maneuvering around in front of the witch, between her and the bed, letting her hands trail over her body, inhaling sharply at the feel of Tara’s hard nipple against her palm even as Tara arches into the barely there pressure. Buffy’s eyes take in the desire-flushed features of the Wiccan along with the slightly open lips that air’s being dragged into Tara’s body through before being exhaled quietly. Eyes zeroing in on those full, pouty lips, Buffy groans and finally gives in to the desire to find out what they feel like against hers. 

Tara unconsciously holds her breath as she feels Buffy’s lips caress slowly over hers before the slayer cups the back of her head, gradually pressing more firmly against her. Whimpering against Buffy’s lips, Tara finally melts into the slayer’s body, returning the kiss, opening to Buffy’s questing tongue, wrapping her arms around the slayer’s waist, holding the woman gently.

Buffy moans at the feel of Tara’s body sinking into hers as she battles slowly and tantalizingly against the Wiccan’s tongue, the flavor of the witch delicious. Working her other hand upwards, Buffy slowly threads both hands through Tara’s hair, tilting her head for a better fit as she wraps her tongue around Tara’s, urging it to come into her mouth. Finally capturing the muscle between her lips, Buffy growls as she suckles on the muscle for long minutes until they both break off, panting heavily. 

Tara rests her forehead against Buffy’s, trying desperately to get control of her breathing, out of control heartbeat and the desire that is literally flooding her panties. “Goddess, Buffy.” Tara whimpers out the two words, finally dragging her eyes open to look into desire-filled hazel.

Buffy slowly trails her tongue over her lips, dropping her eyes from Tara’s dark blue to the full, kiss-swollen lips. Leaning in, she captures Tara’s bottom lip between hers and suckles firmly on the flesh for a few seconds before releasing it. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.” Buffy admits quietly, pulling a hand down to brush her thumb over Tara’s lips. 

Tara chuckles hoarsely and presses her lips against Buffy’s thumb. “So… is this just a one off?”

“No.” Buffy shakes her head slowly. “I want this… Actually I think I need this. You’re bringing me back to the land of the living, Tara. I, I may not have said it, but thank you for helping me.”

“Though you don’t need to thank me, you’re welcome.” Tara reaches up and runs her fingers gently down Buffy’s cheek and neck. “I probably should finish gathering my stuff.”

Buffy nods and slowly drops her hands from Tara as she shifts to the side. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No thank you. After I pick up my toothbrush, hairbrush and personal items out of the bathroom, I’m set.” Tara returns the smile she sees pointing her way from Buffy before heading to the bathroom. 

Buffy sits down on the bed, her hand stroking softly over the comforter as she looks around the small room, really hating the fact the witch is living here. Making a mental note to talk to Xander and see if he can maybe finish the basement into another bedroom without it costing her an arm and a leg. Looking up as Tara makes her way to the bed, tucking away her personal items inside the bag. Standing quickly, Buffy takes the bag from Tara after the witch zips it closed and lifts it. “I…” Buffy starts, only to stop and search Tara’s questioning blue eyes. “Damn it, Tara.” Buffy huskily whispers before closing the distance between them again after dropping the bag onto the bed, pulling Tara against her and kissing the witch hungrily, the desire pooling hot and heavy in her lower abdomen. 

Tara eagerly returns the slayer’s kisses, loving the deeply intense battle of wills with Buffy. Somehow knowing that kissing, and ultimately making love with Buffy would be intense and mind blowing. And if the kisses she’s exchanged with the slayer is anything to go by, mind blowing may not even be an apt enough description. Breaking off the kiss, Tara groans loudly and silently wonders when her hands had ended up on the slayer’s ass. Relaxing the grip she has on Buffy’s butt cheeks, she gently rubs the muscular flesh for a moment as she wonders if it’s possible to spontaneously combust. 

“We better go, before I get distracted again.” Buffy rubs a hand over her eyes roughly, silently wondering if she can sneak off into Tara’s bathroom to take care of the ache that feels like it isn’t going to go away without a helping hand.

“You won’t hear me complain.” Tara murmurs watching Buffy grab the bag and toss it over her shoulder before Buffy darts her a glare. Smirking at the look, Tara shrugs. 

“Let’s go.” Buffy growls softly, striding over to the door and opening it, waiting for Tara to step through before turning around, digging her keys out of her pocket and locking it behind her. Trotting down the stairs behind Tara, Buffy rests her hand on Tara’s lower back as they make their way quietly back to her house. 

***


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy leans over Dawn and gently shakes her shoulder until she wakes up. “Why don’t you go to bed?” Buffy smiles as Dawn blinks owlishly up at her, the haze from just being woken up obvious in her eyes.

“’Kay. Bed. ‘Night.” Dawn rolls around and uses the chair to push herself up and stumbles towards the stairs.

“I better make sure she doesn’t fall down them and break her fool neck.” Buffy looks towards Tara, winking. “I’ll just throw this in my room for now.” Buffy holds up the bag before hurrying up the stairs behind her sister.

Tara smiles and nods before turning back to Willow, who’s curled up asleep on the couch. Having told Buffy she’d wake Willow up, Tara shakes her head at her ex-lover. “Willow, wake up.” Tara gently nudges Willow’s shoulder until blurry green eyes look up at her, smiling sadly at the unchecked smile crossing Willow’s face as she looks at her. The caring and love still obvious in the look Willow gives her. “We made it back from patrol fine. You’re tired, why don’t you go ahead and go to bed.” 

The first thing Willow sees when she wakens is Tara’s blue eyes, the happiness she feels undeniable until Tara speaks and the fact that they aren’t a couple settles into her slowly waking mind. The smile dimming and finally disappearing completely from her face, Willow nods. “I am kind of tired.” Willow admits as she stands, stretching as she looks at Tara. “You’ll be here in the morning?” Willow questions hesitantly.

“For a little while. I’ll make pancakes before I have to go to work. Dawn’s been begging me for them.” Tara grins crookedly at the thought of the teenager, before her eyes slowly rise to the landing as Buffy hesitates looking towards them before coming down, unaware of the slow smile crossing her face at the sight of the slayer.

“I went ahead and changed into sleepwear, just in case.” Buffy admits, shrugging at Tara’s smile, her hands unconsciously going to her Hello Kitty pajamas and smoothing down them. “If you want to go ahead and change…” Buffy waves a hand upstairs. “Your bag is sitting on my bed.”

Willow looks from Buffy to Tara and back again, still not sure of what’s going on between the two women. Swearing she’s missing something, but not having any idea what it is. “Well, I’m going to go to bed. Do you work tomorrow, Buff?”

“Yeah, afternoon shift.” Buffy nods her head, stepping down off the last step and moving to the side as Willow heads her way, sparing a glance for the redhead. “Good night, Wills.”

“’Night, Buff.” Willow yawns, patting Buffy on the shoulder as she walks by the slayer. “Good night, Tara. I’ll see you in the morning.” Willow hesitates and looks back at Tara, noticing it takes a second for her ex-lover to look up at her, frowning slightly at the look on Tara’s face before Tara schools her features. Shaking it off, Willow finally finishes walking up the stairs after Tara wishes her a soft good night. 

Tara waits until she hears the slight squeak to the master bedroom door, signaling that Willow has indeed gone to bed. Making her way towards the stairs, she comes to a stop in front of Buffy. 

“Go change, Tara.” Buffy whispers as she gently reaches up to cup Tara’s cheek, searching blue eyes. Seeing the burning desire flaring back to life, Buffy groans deeply as she feels the answering heat in her own body. Having effectively put her desire out of her mind, it’s now making an almost violent comeback. “Take your time, I’m going to throw a couple more bags of popcorn in the microwave and get us something to drink.” 

Tara swallows, seeing the answering desire in Buffy’s eyes. “Is it okay if I go ahead and take my shower tonight, that way I won’t have to worry about it in the morning?”

“Of course.” Buffy nods, stroking her thumb tenderly over Tara’s cheek before leaning in and uncaring if anyone sees them or not, Buffy kisses Tara softly. “You know where everything is, make yourself at home.” 

“Thank you.” Tara turns her face and presses an open mouthed kiss to Buffy’s palm before finally hurrying up the stairs.

Buffy exhales loudly as she watches Tara jog lightly up the stairs, before spinning around on her heel as she heads to the kitchen. Quickly throwing a bag of popcorn into the microwave, Buffy opens the door to the basement, trotting down the stairs as her hand already works its way into her pajama bottoms. Knowing she has to ease this ache or she’ll end up pouncing on Tara like a dog in heat, and the witch deserves a hell of a lot better than that. Groaning at the wetness already escaping her, Buffy leans against the wall and quickly slides her coated fingers over her distended clit, bucking uncontrollably into the touch. Working the small piece of flesh faster and harder until it quivers uncontrollably, making her grunt as she finally pinches the spasming muscle between her fingers, causing her to orgasm immediately. 

Buffy rests against the concrete wall, her hand now cupping her apex, the throbbing of her body making her close her eyes as she takes a few minutes before slowly trailing her fingers over her swollen clit again realizing it’ll probably take another couple orgasms to take the edge off and she doesn’t have much time.

***

Tara smiles as she trots down the stairs, Buffy just now setting down the big bowl of popcorn and a couple bottles of water on the coffee table. 

Buffy slowly trails her eyes up the Wiccan’s legs and full figure hesitating for a moment on Tara’s breasts, no denying the fact that she isn’t wearing a bra before making contact with dark blue eyes. “Sit and get comfortable.” Buffy waves towards the couch before she heads towards the stack of movies, pulling out Serving In Silence to put in. 

Tara settles in the same corner of the couch she’d sat in earlier, reaching over to pick up a bottle of water and opening it to sip before putting the lid back on it and tucking it in beside her. Accepting the bowl Buffy hands her, she watches curiously as the slayer grabs the other bottle of water before lying down on the couch, wiggling around and resting her head on her lap. Chuckling softly as Buffy looks at the bowl above her and opens her mouth, Tara rolls her eyes. Setting the bowl on the end table beside her, she grabs a handful of the popcorn out and let’s a couple pieces drop into the slayer’s mouth before taking some for herself. 

Buffy crunches on the popcorn watching Tara’s face as the menu to the movie comes up, smiling at the surprised look on her face. “You did say you wanted to see it.”

“But…” Tara blinks in surprise as she looks down at Buffy. The slayer’s relatively simple gesture meaning more to her than Buffy probably realizes. “I didn’t expect you to rent it, sweetie.” Tara finally admits softly, reaching up with her clean hand and trailing her fingers over Buffy’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Though I did get a very… appraising... look from the girl at the movie rental place when I asked where it was located. You might have some competition.” Buffy jokes quietly, winking at Tara before grabbing the remote and pressing the play button. 

Tara takes a deep, calming breath as she thinks about the fact that Willow refused to rent any gay or lesbian films going on about how the government keeps track of you by what you rent, buy and so forth with all the ‘memberships’ to everywhere and that she didn’t want them categorizing them. And here’s Buffy, the slayer, and a woman that until very recently was about the straightest person she could imagine had gone and rented Serving In Silence without a second thought, just because she wanted to see it. A small smile crosses her lips as it occurs to her that Buffy probably did become embarrassed, but it still didn’t stop her from renting it. Stroking her fingers through Buffy’s hair, she turns her gaze to the movie as it starts to play. 

***

Buffy looks up at Tara, the witch having kept up her stroking through the majority of the movie while occasionally feeding her popcorn. “I didn’t realize that was based on a true story.” Buffy admits as the credits start to roll, shifting to lie on her back and look up at Tara. “And I can’t believe I rented a lesbian flick and they only really kissed the once, and I’ve kissed Willow with more passion than that.” Buffy snorts and starts to laugh at the glare she gets from Tara. 

“And when, may I ask, have you been kissing Willow?” Tara pinches Buffy on the cheek, before grinning crookedly at the slayer. 

“Don’t remember, but I’m sure I had to’ve kissed her sometime.” Buffy comments tongue-in-cheek. 

“And here I thought I was the first woman you kissed.” Tara sighs heavily as if she’s disappointed. “And if you were looking for some hot action, you need to rent Gia.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows at the slayer.

“Gia?” Buffy looks up curiously at Tara as she shifts and props herself up on her arms so she’s face to face with the witch, just a few inches between their lips. Watching interestedly as Tara licks her lips while her heart rate obviously picks up. 

“Uh, huh. Ummm… It has Angelina Jolie and Elizabeth Mitchell starring in it. Very sexy and steamy scenes between the two women.” Tara whispers, her eyes captured by dark hazel eyes watching her intently. 

“I like Angelina Jolie… not so sure I know who Elizabeth Mitchell is.” Buffy slowly closes the distance between her and Tara. “And, Tara?” Buffy whispers, watching as Tara slowly nods her head to let her know that she’s paying attention. “I’ve never kissed Willow, or any other woman for that matter, on the lips before you.” 

Tara groans softly as with the slayer’s words, she finishes closing the distance between them and gently places small kisses across her lips before her tongue darts out to trail tantalizingly over first her top lip, then her bottom lip before wiggling its way between them to delve almost lovingly in her mouth. 

Buffy continues to prop herself up with her left hand on the other side of the witch as she brings her right hand up to thread through Tara’s hair, cupping the back of her head as she tilts her head for a better fit and starts more of a battle of wills with the witch. 

Unable to resist, Tara wiggles her hand under the slayer’s top, stroking over the woman’s side and back, her hand slowly making its way higher until her thumb caresses over the starting swell at the side of Buffy’s breast, exhaling into the kiss at the feel of the flesh.

Finally breaking the kiss to drag much needed air into her lungs, Buffy rests her forehead against Tara’s, listening to the heavily panting breaths coming from the blonde, along with the hot wash of her breath over her lips and chin. Tara’s light brushing of her thumb over just the side of her breast slowly driving her nuts, Buffy finally shifts her body enough for the thumb to caress over her nipple, making her moan loudly at the feel. 

“Goddess.” Tara murmurs as she strokes again and again over the hard flesh, following Buffy as the slayer moves back to her previous position, keeping up the soft strokes for a few moments before flicking the hardened nipple with the edge of her thumb nail. “Go upstairs, Buffy.” Tara finally hoarsely orders, shifting her hand down to rest against the slayer’s ribs. 

“No.” Buffy shakes her head, searching blue eyes after finally opening hers after the delightful feel of Tara’s touch. “Come with me.”

“No.” Tara leans forward and closes her eyes, taking a deep, calming breath before exhaling it slowly. “If you’re wanting to do this, it isn’t going to be rushed or with Willow and Dawn within hearing distance of us.”

Buffy groans and tugs on the hair her hand is still buried in. “Come with me anyway. I promise to behave… somewhat.” Buffy allows a small smile to cross her face at the low laughter coming from Tara with her qualification. “You’ll probably sleep better in my bed than down here on the couch, Tara. Please?”

Tara groans and brushes her nose against Buffy’s, before finally nodding her head. “What are we going to say to Willow or Dawn in the morning if they question why I was there?”

“Nothing. It isn’t any of their business.” Buffy presses her lips gently against Tara’s, silently admitting to herself that she really enjoys Tara-kisses as much as Tara-hugs. “Go upstairs, I’ll clean up our mess.” Buffy nips gently on Tara’s bottom lip before easing her hand out of her hair and pushing herself up and away from Tara. 

Tara hesitates for a moment before finally pushing herself up from the sofa and makes her way to the stairs, stopping when she feels a small hand grasping her hand. Turning to look at Buffy, she smiles at the happy light she sees in hazel eyes watching her. 

“I know it isn’t easy being here with everything, but I want to thank you for coming.” Buffy strokes her thumb over Tara’s soft inner wrist. 

“You’re welcome.” Tara doesn’t have to say that she did it for Buffy, the slayer already knowing why she said yes to staying here. 

“I’ll be up in a few minutes.” Buffy releases Tara’s wrist allowing the witch to climb up the stairs unmolested before turning back and hurrying to turn everything off after picking up the dishes and empty water bottles. 

Striding into the kitchen, she tosses the bottles into the recycle bin before rinsing the dishes off and placing them in the dishwasher, debating for a moment before pouring in the detergent and setting the cycle for the dishwasher to run. Standing looking out the window, she clasps the counter for a minute as she takes deep, calming breaths to calm her racing heart. Knowing she can’t sneak downstairs like she did earlier to take care of the need working through her, Tara would question why it took so long for her to come upstairs if she did. 

Sighing heavily she flicks off the light after checking the back door and makes her way towards the stairs and detouring to the bathroom to take care of necessities plus brush her teeth before heading to her bedroom. Stepping inside, she smiles softly at the sight of Tara already snuggled in on the left side of the bed. Shutting and locking the door, Buffy slowly approaches the witch. Sitting on the edge of the bed by Tara, Buffy reaches out and slowly strokes her hand over a soft cheek. “You’re a beautiful woman, Tara.” Buffy smiles at the soft blush that appears on Tara’s cheeks. Seeing the witch about to argue, she places a finger across the full lips. “Don’t argue with me. You are a very beautiful woman, and anyone would be lucky to have you in their lives. We just happened to luck out that you came to Sunnydale.”

“I think I was the lucky one.” Tara murmurs softly after gently tugging Buffy’s hand down to clasp against her chest. “Come lay down, Buffy. We both have to work tomorrow.” 

Buffy snarls her lip up at the thought of having to work, but knowing she doesn’t have a choice in the matter she nods and reaches over to turn off the lamp before pulling the covers back off Tara and settling carefully on top of the surprised witch, but keeping the majority of her weight to her knees and hands. “I want you to come over more frequently, Tara. I know it’s hard with Willow, but I would like to see you more often than the few hours here and there that we’re able to be together.”

Tara kisses Buffy lightly as she wraps her arms around the slayer’s body, gently urging her to put more of her weight on her. “You won’t hurt me, Buffy.” Tara tugs more firmly when Buffy refuses. Finally as the slayer settles on her and snuggles against her neck, Tara smiles softly. “Sleep, my sweet slayer.”

Buffy reaches down and pulls the covers up to make sure they’re covered as she wiggles slightly as she gets more comfortable. “Can you sleep like this?”

“I’m pretty sure I can. If I have a problem, I’ll toss you off.” Tara chuckles at the quiet grunt she gets in response. Wiggling her hands under the slayer’s top, she strokes over the strong back, sighing quietly as she feels sleep coming on quickly. It having been a busy and long day, Tara threads her fingers together behind Buffy’s back as she slowly falls asleep. 

Buffy listens as Tara’s breathing gets deeper and heavier, knowing the witch is asleep. Shifting slightly so she’s half lying on top of the witch, she slowly wiggles her hand under Tara’s tank top to cup the warm, full breast, slowly following Tara into the land of dreams, her hand never leaving it’s new home once during the night.

***


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy sighs quietly as she wakes, glancing over at the alarm clock, knowing it’s going to go off in about five more minutes. Nuzzling back into the warm neck of the witch, she kneads Tara’s breast her hand is still cupping, smiling at the sleepy moan coming from Tara. “It’s almost time to get up.”

“Uh, huh.” Tara reaches up and clasps the hand that’s fingers had started to pinch and twist her nipple gently. “That’s not incentive to get out of bed, Buffy.” 

Buffy smirks at the low, husky and obviously aroused voice of the witch. Pressing her body more firmly against Tara’s side, Buffy rocks her hips gently against Tara’s leg. “Who said anything about getting out of bed?” Admittedly, she’s aroused, but it isn’t the hot burning desire like it was the night before. Now it’s just warm embers that could be flamed to life very easily, but something that doesn’t have to be attended to.

“Buffy.” Tara whimpers softly, arching her neck as the slayer nibbles along the juncture of her neck and shoulder. 

Sighing quietly, Buffy presses a firm kiss to Tara’s pulse point before easing her body and her hand from Tara. Slowly falling onto her back, she watches as Tara takes a couple deep breaths before slowly easing from the bed, the delicate-fingered hand reaching out to turn off the alarm that just went off. “If you want to get ready for work, I’ll run downstairs and get the ingredients together for breakfast.” Buffy finally offers, easing from the bed, quickly making it before turning to Tara who’s watching her intently, dark blue eyes settling on her.

“What I want, and what I have to do aren’t necessarily the same thing.” Tara finally admits after a few seconds of searching Buffy’s eyes, seeing the slow burn of desire in hazel depths, but noting that it wasn’t burning uncontrollably. 

“They usually aren’t.” Buffy agrees softly, stepping up, invading Tara’s personal space as she kisses her softly. “Good morning. I’ll see you downstairs.” Buffy whispers before stepping around Tara, unlocking and opening the door.

Tara exhales softly as one second Buffy’s there, the next she’s out the door. “Goddess.” Tara rubs a hand over her face, wondering if she’s going to be able to make it through this ‘Friends With Benefits’, without losing herself. The love she’s feeling for the slayer having become deeper as they spent more time together, and being in love with Buffy isn’t part of the deal.

Shaking off her thoughts, since there isn’t a hell of a lot she can do about it, she gathers her clothes and other items, heading quickly towards the bathroom.

***

Tara smiles quickly as she hears Dawn’s excited voice talking to Buffy as she makes her way to the kitchen. Setting her bag down in the dining room, she continues into the kitchen, chuckling as she hears the quiet groan escape Buffy. “Why don’t you go freshen up, sweetie? It’ll take me about fifteen or so minutes to fix breakfast.”

“Even with an irritating teenager underfoot?” Buffy growls playfully at her sister, before chuckling at the whine she gets in response from Dawn. “I’ll pop my head in and see if Willow’s going to join us for breakfast.” Buffy looks at the clock, knowing it’s still early for the redhead that likes to sleep in on the weekends, but the fact that Tara is in the house and making breakfast isn’t something Willow would be happy about missing. 

“Thank you.” Tara looks up from where she’d started measuring ingredients after turning the griddle on to pre-heat. 

Dawn looks from her sister to Tara and back again, the soft smiles between the two women settling it inside her that there is definitely something going on between them. But not wanting to jinx whatever it is Dawn decides for once she needs to keep her mouth shut so she doesn’t cause problems. Of course, the fact that Tara had obviously slept in Buffy’s room had only been a minor surprise when she’d come down the stairs, having expected to see Tara sleeping on the couch. “Hey, Tara? Buffy told me I had to wait and see if the movie she rented for you was something I could watch and I was wondering…”

Tara looks up and grins crookedly at the teenager. “I’m not sure how interested you will be in the story, sweetie, but it isn’t anything you can’t watch.” Turning her gaze back to the ingredients, she starts to mix them with the whisk. “It’s a true story about a Colonel in the Army that admitted she was a Lesbian and the fallout from that. Glenn Close plays the lead character. And just to be on the safe side, you may want to ask Buffy, though I doubt she’ll have a problem with you watching it, if you want to.”

“So, no hot and heavy girl-on-girl action, huh?” Dawn grins as she settles more comfortably on the stool, eyes twinkling at the laughter coming from Tara with her words.

“Buffy made a similar comment about the lack of… affection.” Tara darts Dawn a quick glance, smirking at the teenager. 

“I somehow doubt my sister phrased it that way.” Dawn points out, watching as a light blush works its way up Tara’s cheeks even as Tara looks at her mischievously. 

“No, I think it was more along the lines of ‘I can’t believe I rented a lesbian flick and they really only kissed…’-” Tara starts, only to start laughing as she hears Buffy yelling at her from upstairs. “Well, you get the drift.” Tara grins crookedly as Dawn giggles uncontrollably. 

“I’ll set the table.” Dawn continues to giggle softly while grabbing down the plates and silverware, Buffy joking and teasing her this morning making her happier than she would have imagined possible. With Tara being there and fixing breakfast it was like having her cake and getting to eat it too. 

***

Tara opens the door, smiling at the slayer who’s leaning comfortably against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Feel like keeping me company on patrol tonight?” Buffy feels her lips quirk up as without a word, Tara reaches down by the door and pulls out her ‘bag of witch-y goodness’ as she calls it and straps the fanny pack around her waist. “Expecting me?”

Tara chuckles as she steps out of the apartment and locks the door. “Let’s just say, I was prepared just in case.”

“Trying your hand at being a Boy Scout?” Buffy smirks at the growl she hears coming over Tara’s shoulder as she follows the witch down the stairs.

“Girl Scout. At least get the sex right.” Tara whimpers as she feels a small hand caress slowly down her back and across one of her butt cheeks as Buffy leans into her after they turn onto the sidewalk.

“Trust me. I know you’re a woman, Tara.” Buffy gives the flesh a gentle squeeze before patting it and steps more beside Tara than the step she was behind her.

Tara exhales softly as she licks her lips, the feel of the warm hand grasping her butt sending a streak of warmth and desire through her body. “How was work today, sweetie?”

“Same ol’.” Buffy shrugs, keeping pace with Tara while keeping all her senses open to the area around them. “They didn’t work you too hard at the corner store today, did they?” 

Tara smiles and slowly shakes her head. “You know they don’t.”

“I know.” Buffy smiles briefly at the thought of the middle-aged couple that owns the store. The couple had pretty much taken Tara under their wing and let her work whatever shifts and hours that she wanted, and actually got on her when she insisted on stocking the heavier items on the shelves, insisting that the couple of teenage boys they have come in for a couple hours each day can do it. “I know I’m pushing my luck here, but…” Buffy starts and stops to take a deep breath before plunging on. “But would you consider spending spring break at the house with me? Dawn’s going on vacation with her friend Caroline and Willow’s actually meeting her parents in New York for the week.”

“Really?” Tara looks somewhat shocked at Buffy at the thought of Willow actually meeting her missing in action parents for a week.

“Yeah, kinda weird, isn’t it?” Buffy chuckles at the shocked look on Tara’s face along with the slow nod of the blonde’s head. 

“I only met them twice.” Tara admits softly, shaking her head at the thought. “They’ll probably jump up and down for joy when she tells them we’re broken up… if she tells them.” Tara frowns at the thought, it having taken Willow a year before she’d introduced her to them as her girlfriend. That being the second and last time she’d seen Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg, having the distinct feeling they were extremely unhappy with Willow’s admittance of being gay and the introduction to her ‘girlfriend’. 

Buffy clenches her jaw slightly at the thought of Willow only having brought Tara to meet her parents the two times. “They didn’t approve?” Buffy rolls her eyes at her question. “Don’t answer that. That was a stupid question. They went nuts over Willow dating Oz, who was in a band and wasn’t Jewish… of course they went ballistic over the fact Willow was dating another woman.”

“That pretty much sums it up.” Tara admits quietly, taking a deep breath and trying to shake off the thoughts of how the Rosenberg’s had reacted to Willow and her being girlfriends.

Buffy rubs the back of her neck, feeling guilty for bringing it up and somehow feeling like she should apologize for Willow’s parent’s reaction, even though she had nothing to do with it. Deciding on a different tack, she gently bumps hips with Tara, smiling as the witch looks at her curiously. “My mom was pretty cool about it, after the original surprise wore off.”

“She was great.” Tara smiles softly at the slayer. Happy to see Buffy mentioning her mom without the whole hurt and sadness that usually permeates the woman when she thinks about Joyce. “I think Willow was more worried about her reaction than her own parents. Then again, Willow did admit that she knew they wouldn’t take it well. She was more excited and nervous before we told Joyce, afraid she wouldn’t approve.”

“Mom was more of a mom for everyone than most of the other parents were.” Buffy leans into the offered comfort of Tara’s arm slipping around her waist. “I miss her.”

“I know, sweetie. You’ll always miss her, but remembering the good times helps. I know it does for me.” Tara tilts her head slightly until it’s resting against Buffy’s for a few moments as they walk slowly around Sunnydale. 

“It does.” Buffy wraps her arm around Tara’s waist and gives her a hug in thanks before sighing heavily. “Think there’s going to be a vampire rising tonight in here.” Buffy waves towards the cemetery as they turn into it, feeling a sense of loss as Tara steps away after releasing her.

“Just one?” Tara questions curiously, seeing two new mounds not far from each other.

“As far as I’m aware.” Buffy strides towards the nearest mound. She kneels beside it as she tries to sense something before shrugging and standing as she makes her way to the other mound, her senses already starting to tingle as she draws closer. “Pretty sure.” 

Tara smiles at the slayer before slowly turning in a circle as she keeps an eye open for anything else that might decide to come out of hiding. “Have you seen Spike lately?” 

Buffy glances curiously at Tara, wondering if she means just ‘seeing’ him around way or as in a ‘fucking’ him way. Seeing the guileless look in blue eyes, Buffy realizes Tara is just curious. “I’ve run into him a few times to begin with, but the last couple weeks I haven’t seen anything of him.” Buffy admits, shrugging her shoulders. “Kind of glad he’s decided to leave well enough alone. I thought I was going to have to stake him just so he’d catch a clue.”

Tara purses her lips as she considers the slayer, watching as Buffy stands back as the vampire finally starts to dig his way out of the grave. Realizing Buffy was serious about what she’d said. She had honestly thought about staking Spike. Frowning at the brief thought flowing through her mind that she wished Buffy had, Tara shakes it off and watches as the slayer taunts and quickly strikes the vampire before bouncing back out of the way to only sneak in again with a quick punch. Shifting to sit on top of a tombstone, Tara tilts her head as she watches Buffy work the vampire over for a few long moments before finally staking him. When Buffy turns to her, a gleam in the hazel depths, Tara’s eyes widen slightly.

Buffy strides towards Tara, her eyes on the witch as she watches her intently. Stepping up to Tara, she slides her hands from her knees upwards, gently separating Tara’s legs so she can step between them, exhaling softly at the feel of the warm heat pressing against her even as her breasts flatten against Tara’s. “You have tomorrow off, right?” 

Tara swallows and slowly nods her head, the gleam of desire and want in Buffy’s eyes flaring brighter as she nods. 

“Dawn’s staying at a friend’s house tonight.” Buffy rests her hands on Tara’s clenched fists, feeling the slight shake coming from them before she slowly makes her way up Tara’s arms until she’s clasping her hands behind Tara’s neck, searching blue eyes that have turned a deep violet, realizing the witch is extremely turned on right now, the eyes and the heavy scent of arousal dead giveaways. Taking a really deep inhale through her nose of the delightful scent, Buffy searches Tara’s eyes. “It’s my turn to say something similar to you that you said to me, Tara. I won’t do anything that you don’t want. We’ll stop if you’re not comfortable or you don’t want to continue.”

Exhaling softly, Tara slowly shakes her head. “That isn’t going to be a problem, Buffy.” Tara leans in and kisses Buffy softly at first, groaning and deepening the kiss as the slayer presses more firmly against her center even as she crushes her chest as she seems to try and climb inside her, the pounding at her center intensifying unbelievably as she rocks her hips to ease the ache as she wraps her legs around Buffy’s waist.

Growling, Buffy slides her hands down until she wiggles them underneath Tara’s ass and effectively picks Tara up, the desire coming from the witch slowly soaking through her shirt to coat her stomach, not believing how wet Tara’s become and how quickly. Nipping firmly on Tara’s bottom lip as she slowly ends the kiss, Buffy rests her forehead against Tara’s shoulder, helping the witch grind into her stomach.

“Buffy… I need…” Tara moans deeply, losing track of her thoughts as she feels the slayer’s fingers digging firmly into her ass cheeks.

“My turn… not here, not like this.” Buffy shifts her head and presses a soft kiss on Tara’s neck, hearing the low whimper coming from Tara even as the witch slowly stops her grinding and rocking motion, it taking long minutes before Tara is just pressed against her, though the whimpers and heat coming from her are more than obvious with what she wants. 

“You could touch me right now, and I’d explode.” Tara admits quietly, her body on the cusp of climaxing, knowing that’s all it would take, one stroke of a finger or tongue along her engorged flesh and she’d climax instantly. 

Buffy closes her eyes and sends up a silent prayer for strength, knowing it wouldn’t be that hard to undo Tara’s pants and slip her hand into the relatively loose cargo pants… hell, she might not even have to undo them. Growling loudly at the thought, she gently eases the witch from her as Tara finally unhooks her legs and straightens them. Quickly stepping back from the witch, Buffy isn’t even aware of her hand going to the damp spot on her stomach and stroking across it as she stares at Tara. “Let’s go.” 

Tara jumps at the deep, hoarse words, the pupils of Buffy’s eyes so large she just sees the slightest ring of green around them. The flush of desire and lust almost a physical entity coming from Buffy. Slowly nodding her head, not even trying to speak, knowing her voice probably wouldn’t work right now anyway, she accepts the slayer’s hand as Buffy holds it out to her, the two women quietly and quickly making their way through Sunnydale and back towards Tara’s apartment.

***


	10. Chapter 10

“Is it okay if I take a quick shower?” Buffy unconsciously looks towards Tara’s bathroom as they step into the small apartment before her eyes come back to trail slowly over the witch’s body. Having already decided that she wants to spend a few hours learning Tara’s body intimately, wondering what it will feel like to make love to another woman, and what Tara tastes like, the smell of arousal coming from the witch making her mouth salivate with want. 

“Of course. Consider this a second home, Buffy.” Tara feels her body start to heat up even more and her pulse pick up speed at the look of pure desire crossing Buffy’s face before the slayer finally stops looking at her as if she wants to strip and spread her open to devour every last bit of her and heads towards the bathroom with a quick nod. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Tara runs shaky hands through her hair as she makes her way to her dresser. Wondering not for the first time exactly what’s going to happen tonight, and exactly how far Buffy wants to go, even though the slayer’s wants were actually pretty obvious.

***

Buffy showers quickly, debating for a few moments on whether to take the edge of her desire off while in the bathroom, or see what will happen. Slipping her hand down to the wet heat between her legs, Buffy slowly strokes between her folds. Between the desire Tara raises so easily inside her along with the horniness caused by patrol, that she still doesn’t admit to anyone but herself, she knows it won’t take much to climax. Finally easing her fingers away from her body, she stops internally debating with herself as she really wants to have Tara bring her to her next orgasm.

Grabbing the washcloth again, she squirts more of the vanilla scented shower gel onto it and cleans her body thoroughly, making sure there’re no vampire or cemetery leftovers on her anywhere before rinsing herself and the washcloth. 

*** 

Tara hears the shower shut off as she sets out a t-shirt for Buffy to sleep in, having already stripped and put on her normal tank top and shorts thinking for about the hundredth time it was probably a waste to even bother putting the clothes on, getting lost in her thoughts again of the surprising actions of the slayer since last night’s first kiss that seemed to flame both their desires to a major inferno. 

***

Buffy steps out of the bathroom and looks towards Tara, watching the witch stand in front of the cheap dresser, her fingers caressing over the t-shirt that she usually gives her to sleep in or change into whenever she comes over. Slowly covering the distance separating them, she wraps her arms around Tara’s waist and rests her chin over her shoulder as she looks down at the t-shirt that’s now being clenched tightly in Tara’s hands, smiling as she feels Tara push back firmly against her for more contact. “I don’t really think I’ll need that tonight.” Buffy comments softly, shifting her head to press a kiss over Tara’s bare shoulder, chuckling at the low groan she receives with the simple caress. 

“Okay.” Tara whispers, her eyes closed as Buffy’s lips work their way over her shoulder and to her neck, her soft groans turning louder as teeth start to nip gently at her flesh. “Why the sudden… Oh, Goddess…” Tara hisses as Buffy finds the sensitive spot just behind and below her ear, the slayer’s warm, wet and strong tongue stroking and flicking over the flesh even more with her reaction.

Buffy growls softly at the jump of Tara’s body and the obvious increase of arousal with her ministrations, feeling the witch’s hands wrapping around her arms and clenching tightly even as Tara’s body starts to shiver as she continues to tease the small area of sensitive flesh. As Tara’s legs weaken, Buffy holds the witch firmly against her, finally stopping the torture to whisper hotly into Tara’s ear. “You can’t possibly know how much I want you to touch, caress, stroke and kiss me. It’s been driving me crazier and crazier wondering what it would be like to kiss you over the last couple weeks until I finally gave in last night. And you know what?” Buffy gives Tara a chance to answer, before chuckling as all she gets is a slight shake of the head. Nipping gently on Tara’s earlobe, Buffy growls into Tara’s ear. “You kiss better than anyone I’ve ever kissed before… so good in fact that I started imagining what it would be like for your lips and tongue to visit other areas of my body.”

Tara whimpers, her knees giving out, thankful for the slayer’s strong arms around her waist keeping her upright. Her shorts already soaked with desire, the thick liquid slowly making its way down her inner thighs even as her body pulses uncontrollably with the slayer’s words. Not able to say anything as she swallows convulsively at the images the slayer is putting in her mind, even as Buffy huskily starts to continue her comments.

“But…” Buffy starts before stopping for a moment as she slowly eases a hand under Tara’s shirt to stroke over the soft flesh of her stomach, closing her eyes at the feel of the flesh jerking and flinching under her stroking fingers. “But, do you know what finally tipped me over the edge? What made it impossible not to finally give in to the desire?” Buffy let’s her fingers dip between flesh and the witch’s waistband of her shorts, the heat coming from Tara unbelievable, even as the smell of the woman’s arousal is practically taking over the whole apartment. 

“What?” Tara finally questions, her voice scratchy and raw as her hips buck uncontrollably as unhesitating fingers make their way further down her shorts to caress and tease the small triangle of curls at the top of her womanhood, scant centimeters from her pounding flesh. 

“The thought of touching you intimately…” Buffy slips her fingers down the slight distance, her eyes closed at the feel of wet heat and a stiff clitoris practically vibrating under her fingers as she glides softly over the muscle, growling loudly as Tara jerks with the barely there touch and floods her fingers. Holding tighter onto the witch so she doesn’t collapse to the floor, Buffy nuzzles her face into the damp neck, now realizing that Tara’s whole body is coated with a thin layer of perspiration. “And even that took a backseat to the fact that whenever you’re aroused the smell makes my mouth flood at the thought of tasting you. And I will be tasting you tonight.” Buffy explains as she maneuvers them towards the bed carefully, the witch’s legs unable to hold her up.

Tara whimpers, her brain already having shut down though some part of her is hearing and understanding what the slayer is saying, though that part is in shock at what has transpired and how in charge the slayer is being with her. At one time the thought of someone having this much control over her would have scared her and made her run in the opposite direction, but not with Buffy. Knowing the slayer would never harm her physically, as for emotionally… that’s something she’ll have to deal with when the time came. Not knowing how it happened, she slowly becomes aware of the fact that she’s lying in the middle of the bed naked as the day she was born as Buffy untucks the towel she had wrapped around her body and lets it drop to the floor before moving onto the bed beside her and without a word claims her lips in a heated, voracious kiss that leaves her trembling all over again as the desire that never left her starts to burn hotter.

Nipping slowly down Tara’s neck, Buffy grabs the surprisingly strong hands of the witch as they reach for her. Lifting her head at the whimper coming from Tara, Buffy brushes her lips softly against Tara’s before placing the witch’s hands above her head. “If you touch me, I’m not sure I’ll be able to continue.” Buffy gently urges Tara’s hands to grasp the pillow. 

“But…” Tara starts only to be stopped by a firm set of lips pressing against hers. 

“No buts.” Buffy warns, nipping the stubborn jaw of the witch at the soft growl coming from Tara. “You told me that you were here for whatever I want… and that you wouldn’t force me to do anything I didn’t want to.” Buffy looks up and makes contact with heated blue eyes as she becomes very, very serious. “I have to ask you this… do you want this, Tara? Because if not, I’ll stop now.” Buffy swallows hard, not wanting to stop and not knowing where she’ll get the strength to keep from touching the witch anymore tonight, but knowing she’ll dredge it up from somewhere.

Tara lifts her hands and gently cups Buffy’s face, pressing a loving kiss on the slayer’s lips, the woman wiggling her way even deeper and farther into her heart. Her heart already aching as she knows that Buffy will never return the feelings she has for her, Tara works on burying the love inside her deeply as she continues to kiss Buffy, brushing her lips continuously over the slayer’s until she feels like she has control again. “I want this, Buffy.” Tara finally whispers, keeping her eyes closed as she drops her head back down onto the pillow from where she’d been holding it up as she kissed the slayer. 

Buffy grasps one hand and shifts her head to press a hot kiss to Tara’s palm. “Thank God.” Buffy feels the tension that had gathered inside her release. “I’ve never…” Buffy starts only to stop as she presses her lips once more to Tara’s palm. “I’m not naïve, I know how to please myself and know what I like, so I don’t doubt that I can figure out how to please you, but if you need something or if I do something you don’t like…”

“Shhh…” Tara presses her fingers to Buffy’s lips and shakes her head, a soft smile on her lips as she searches Buffy’s eyes. “That doesn’t worry me, Buffy. Not one bit. I just wish you would let me touch you also.” 

Buffy groans and shakes her head, shifting her body to hover above Tara’s, their bodies in light contact from breasts, stomachs and thighs. “Later… later you can do whatever you want.” Buffy feels the desire flaring brightly with the touch of the witch’s warm, lush body against her own. “I can’t go slow…” Buffy admits hoarsely, the urge to taste and touch Tara’s body driving her crazy. Nipping her way down Tara’s neck until she finally arrives at Tara’s breasts, Buffy exhales loudly at the sight of the full, soft breasts with the hard rosy nipples reaching upwards as if seeking to be touched… caressed… sucked on.

“Oh, Goddess!!” Tara arches upwards as Buffy’s hot mouth captures her nipple and suckles gently but firmly. When Buffy’s tongue starts to flick firmly against her nipple even as the slayer continues the slowly strengthening sucking action, Tara buries her hands in the bed on either side of her grasping the covers tightly in her fists as she pushes upwards into Buffy’s mouth. 

Nipping gently on Tara’s nipple as she releases the swollen flesh, Buffy nuzzles gently against it for a moment longer before kissing her way hurriedly over to the other nipple to lap strongly at the previously neglected breast, loving the soft flesh of Tara’s breast even as she drags her tongue over the crinkled flesh to the hard nub, the contrast in textures delightful. 

As Buffy bites gently on her nipple, Tara jerks upwards, crying out the slayer’s name as an orgasm thrums its way through her body, her clit pulsing uncontrollably as if it has a direct connection to her nipple as Buffy soothes the flesh with a couple soft strokes of her tongue before biting gently again. 

Buffy growls lowly, the rumble staying in her chest at the reaction she receives from Tara. “I promise to spend more time here later.” Buffy whispers more to herself than Tara, loving the full soft breasts. Wanting to learn the feel, weight and taste of them for hours on end, but right now the desire to do something that wouldn’t have even crossed her mind a few months ago and that has become of paramount importance to her so recently. Shifting so Tara’s legs slide open, her body sliding down the witch’s body, Buffy inhales sharply at the heat and the unbelievable wetness that is coating her body as she slides against Tara’s apex, the witch pushing upwards while the most delightful sounds escape her lips. Sparing a glance upwards from where she’d become entranced with the sight of Tara’s full, womanly body, Buffy feels the breath in her chest catch and her heart pound uncontrollably at the look of pure, unadulterated desire staring back at her from Tara’s dark violet depths. 

“Please.” Mouthing the word, since she can’t speak, Tara silently watches as Buffy nods her head even as she finishes sliding the rest of the way down her body. Crying out silently as she arches upwards hard in response to Buffy’s mouth unerringly capturing and suckling firmly on her clit causes her to climax fast and hard. Reaching down, needing to touch Buffy somehow, Tara threads her hands through the slayer’s hair even as her legs wrap around her body, Buffy not letting up as she seems to burrow in even closer to her, her tongue slowly dragging its way over her.

Buffy slowly drags the length of her tongue over Tara’s clitoris after the witch’s climax, her mind, body and senses taking in all the flavors and textures of the witch. The delightful light musk with a hint of sweetness on her lips and tongue something that she wants more of as she buries her face even further into Tara’s body as she stops suckling on Tara and starts to lap her way over and around Tara’s folds, gathering all the liquid coating them even as she realizes more is escaping Tara. Ignoring the hands now clenching and pulling on her hair, Buffy wiggles her tongue inside Tara’s grasping body, groaning deeply at the feel of the velvet walls clasping on her tongue, dragging it deeper. Wiggling her hands firmly under Tara’s ass, she gently cups and lifts Tara so she can reach as deeply inside the witch as possible.

“B-b-buffy…” Tara hoarsely, finally, gets out the slayer’s name even as she feels her body tensing as another orgasm starts to work its way through her body, tugging roughly on Buffy’s head as her thighs squeeze firmly, her body bucking uncontrollably as she practically rides the slayer’s face. 

As Tara’s nectar floods into her mouth, Buffy pants as she finally pulls back a short distance, getting control of her ragged breathing, not even conscious of her own rocking body as she rubs her distended clit against the bed. Diving back in after dragging some much needed oxygen into her lungs, Buffy shifts with Tara’s continuously moving body to keep contact as she wraps her lips once again around Tara’s protruding muscle, slowly circling her tongue around the hot, pulsing flesh. Slowing down and taking her time as she alternates kissing, licking and suckling on the flesh while nuzzling her way around Tara’s blood-flushed outer lips to her inner folds. Finally easing a hand from under the witch, she trails a finger slowly over Tara’s body to circle the entrance, closing her eyes as she finally delves into the warm depths, the feel of Tara’s body around her finger the most unique experience of her life. Gently pulling out, she carefully eases two fingers in, groaning deeply as Tara takes them easily, the witch rocking against her fingers as she slowly strokes in and out. Resting her forehead on Tara’s abdomen and occasionally flicking her tongue out and over Tara’s clit, Buffy lets her fingers search and learn the depths of the witch.

Tara pants heavily, her body rocking against the slayer’s fingers, feeling the strong fingers start to rub and caress along her inner walls, almost as if the slayer is searching and learning her body. Realizing after a few minutes that’s exactly what the slayer is doing. “B-b-buffy…” Tara tries to warn the slayer as she feels her fingers coming dangerously close to her g-spot, knowing with as turned on as she is and the amount of orgasms she’s had, she’s primed and ready to explode and it won’t take but probably one good stroke over the sensitive bundle of nerves within her and she’ll be creating a serious waterworks.

Buffy slowly lifts her head, hearing the warning note in the witch’s calling of her name, even as she continues her explorations, watching the pleasure that’s reminiscent of a look of pain on Tara’s face as the flushed Wiccan drags her eyes open to stare hazily at her, the unfocused, desire-filled eyes that are aimed at her making her heart pound even faster and harder as she strokes more firmly within Tara. Eyes widening slightly as with the stroke Tara’s body jerks hard, clenches on her fingers tightly so that she can’t move them and the pulsing walls are practically vibrating continuously as a flood of liquid comes from Tara with the witch’s loud cry. 

Tara collapses back onto the bed, teetering on the edge of passing out with the pleasure coursing through her. Every nerve in her body feeling like a live wire as she stares unseeingly up at the ceiling, her body coated in a serious layer of perspiration even as she pants uncontrollably. 

“Tara?” Buffy whispers softly, her voice scratchy as she leaves her fingers inside the witch, not even really sure she could pull them out even with the lubrication coming from Tara considering the tight grip the woman has on them. Part of Buffy’s mind worried that she might have done something to hurt Tara as the remembrance of her name sounding like it was almost ripped from Tara echoes around in her head. Shifting her body to look down into Tara’s dilated eyes. “Tara?” Buffy whispers again, gently brushing wet strands from Tara’s face with her free hand as she settles against Tara’s side, carefully easing her hand from within the witch as she feels the muscles finally starting to relax. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Buffy rests her wet hand on Tara’s chest, feeling the hard pounding of her heart against her hand. 

“Nooo…” Tara drags out the single syllable, not able to say anything else as she lifts her heavy arm and rests her hand over Buffy’s, closing her eyes as her body shivers uncontrollably with the aftereffects of the orgasm, nerve endings still firing inside her from the very thorough loving Buffy had just given her. Part of her realizing she shouldn’t be surprised at how easily and completely Buffy had taken her, the slayer always excelling at whatever she sets her mind too. 

“Thank God.” Buffy rests her forehead against Tara’s temple as she shifts and presses her body more firmly against her side, wrapping her left arm up around the top of Tara’s head so she can play in Tara’s damp hair. As she wiggles slightly and her clit comes into contact with Tara’s flesh, Buffy groans loudly, unconsciously pressing harder against the warm flesh. “I can’t wait.” Buffy finally admits a few seconds later as she rocks her hips slightly causing friction of her clitoris against Tara’s damp flesh, that being all she needs to climax instantly though she continues the motion needing more relief.

“Want…” Tara starts to move her hand, groaning as Buffy clenches it gently, threading their fingers together.

“Later.” Buffy understands innately what Tara’s wanting even as she climaxes again with her continued rubbing against Tara. “Rest, I’ll be fine.” Buffy presses a kiss to Tara’s temple as she slows her rocking motions down even as another flutter works its way through her.

“Nap… short…” Tara warns softly even as her heavy eyelids close and she falls asleep to the feel of Buffy’s hot body pressing against hers, the slayer’s lips caressing over her temple and cheek and the slickness of Buffy’s climaxes on her body.

Buffy has to smile at Tara’s words, the warning clear that Tara was planning on paying her back after her nap. Silently wondering when she became so in tune with the witch’s thoughts but not worrying about it as she listens to the slowing breaths of the witch as Tara sleeps and her body calms down. Easing her hand from under Tara’s, she slowly strokes over the witch’s warm body, learning it slowly as she waits for Tara to wake, her own body too wired to sleep.

***


	11. Chapter 11

Buffy smiles as she slowly kisses her way over Tara’s body, having decided that touching the witch with her fingers for the last hour was wonderful, but now she wants to kiss and lick her way over the warm body. Nuzzling gently against Tara’s breasts, gently squeezing the pliant flesh together so she can switch from one to the other, Buffy straddles Tara’s hips, her center rubbing gently against Tara’s mound, the desire still burning and needing more of a release than what she’s allowed herself. Knowing the burning need won’t lessen until Tara actually takes her. 

Tara wakes to an aching need centered low in her belly even as she arches up into a warm mouth suckling at one of her breasts before switching to the other one. Slowly becoming aware of the blazing hot body of the slayer rubbing against her mound, the desire almost literally flowing from her lover makes her growl with want and desire. The need to possess Buffy taking over as she grabs the slayer’s hips with her hands and without even thinking quickly levitates and spins them around so she’s on top of the slayer, crushing her lips hungrily against Buffy’s as she grinds her body against the slayer’s.

Buffy stiffens in surprise for a second before realizing what happened and returns the kiss, her body reacting to the grinding of Tara’s mound against her pulsing clitoris, making her orgasm after a few moments of the firm motion. 

Tara breaks off the kiss to hungrily work her way downwards, stopping at the small, perky breasts to nip the hardened nipples before bathing them gently with her tongue. “Goddess, what you do to me, Buffy.” Tara whispers hoarsely, her body aching with what the slayer had done and was doing to her. Reaching her hand between their bodies, she works her way downwards, groaning loudly at the wet heat her fingers encounter.

“Please, hurry.” Buffy begs, her body coiled tightly, needing more than what she’s had to this point. “Can’t wait.”

Tara lifts her head from kissing and licking Buffy’s breast as she shifts her body to straddle one thigh, her eyes looking into feverish hazel eyes, seeing the desperate need looking back at her. “No waiting, not any longer.” Tara whispers, realizing that Buffy was past the point of waiting, needing her in the worst way as she’d put off her own desires to a certain degree. Slipping two fingers inside the slayer, Tara groans before easing a third into the waiting depths, starting a fierce stroking as Buffy’s hips counterthrust against her. 

Buffy hooks a hand behind Tara’s neck, pulling the witch down to kiss her even as she feels her body on the verge of exploding. Bracing her feet in the bed, she lifts her lower body upwards to meet each thrust, effectively lifting Tara each time as the woman is now practically lying on top of her. Ending the kiss, Buffy whispers hotly against Tara’s lips. “Please, Tara. I need you…” Buffy cries out, arching high into the air as the witch curls her fingers inside her and strokes unerringly over her sweet spot firmly at the same time her thumb pushes hard into her clit causing her to flood Tara’s hand as she climaxes, her body continuing to hold the high arch for a few long moments as Tara’s fingers caress inside and out of her body to prolong her climax. 

“Goddess, you’re beautiful.” Tara pushes up slightly with her free hand so she can see the absolutely beautiful sight of Buffy as the orgasm flows through her. The slayer’s velvety walls gripping her convulsively even as the liquid drips from her hand. Slowly easing the pressure of her thumb on Buffy’s clitoris, Tara starts to slowly stroke the hard muscle, feeling it quiver beneath her thumb. As Buffy’s hips start to pump slightly in response, Tara grins crookedly as she starts to stroke in and out of the slayer again as Buffy relaxes slightly out of the hard arch her body had been in, both women back touching the bed finally as the slayer starts to wiggle and respond even more to her stroking touch. 

Buffy shakes her head as she runs both fingers through Tara’s hair, finally focusing in on the witch even as her body responds to her touch. “You are.” Buffy whispers, the flushed and disheveled witch something to behold as she looks down at her. The woman absolutely gorgeous with the flush of desire and want practically glowing from her as she slowly works on bringing her to another climax. 

Curling her fingers again within the slayer, Tara watches as Buffy’s eyes darken and her body jumps and pulses with desire. “Can you again?” Tara hoarsely asks even as she caresses more firmly over the spot, silently wondering if the slayer with her healing capabilities can bounce back to have another g-spot orgasm so quickly.

Buffy arches her neck and body at the feeling of Tara’s fingers curling again within her and stroking more firmly over her sweet spot. Swallowing hard, she grips Tara’s hair gently in her hands to pull Tara down to her mouth as she whispers in her ear. “Don’t know.” 

“We’re going to find out.” Tara promises as she kisses the slayer’s cheek, slowly working her way towards Buffy’s mouth even as she picks up the pace of her strokes and caresses as she feels Buffy’s body starting to pulse and flutter around her fingers again. As Buffy’s whole body tenses under her and the slayer’s legs become like solid steel as Buffy starts to buck uncontrollably, Tara buries her face in Buffy’s neck and holds on for dear life as she presses strongly against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside the slayer.

“TARRRAAAAAAA!!!” Buffy finally cries out loudly as every nerve ending in her body seems to fire at once, her whole body reacting to the witch’s touch as she explodes.

“Goddess.” Tara whispers as she suckles on the flesh of Buffy’s neck with the gush of liquid coming from Buffy. Slowly easing her fingers from within the slayer’s hot channel as Buffy collapses back on the bed, she slowly strokes over the swollen folds, finally learning the feel of the slayer’s body.

Buffy whimpers and jumps slightly as Tara’s fingers trail softly over her swollen clit, feeling another small orgasm flow from her body, her body aching, but in a good way as she finally relaxes as she feels content. Working her hands out of Tara’s hair, she slowly strokes down the witch’s back. “What did you do to me?” 

Tara grins at the rough voice asking the question. “Hopefully pleased you.”

Buffy snorts and presses a kiss to the top of Tara’s head. “If you don’t know if you pleased me or not, you must not be a very good lesbian.”

Tara laughs outright at the slayer’s comment before pressing a firm kiss against the pulse point that was coming back down to normal. Gently squeezing Buffy’s apex with her hand, she lifts and smiles down at the slayer. “Let me get you something to drink.” 

“I can…” Buffy grunts softly as Tara’s lips stop her comment, getting lost in kissing the witch for a few minutes before opening her eyes to watch as Tara grins at her before easing from the bed and striding over to her refrigerator. Rolling onto her side, Buffy props up her head and watches as Tara pulls out a bottle of juice, a couple bottles of water and a Gatorade. Silently wondering when the witch had picked up the Gatorade, since she knows Tara doesn’t drink it. 

Tara hesitates at the sight of the slayer’s body, not having really gotten a good look at it before, but the obviously athletic build and the muscles playing under the surface of the soft skin is an arresting sight. Tara’s eyes darken at the small strip of dark curls on Buffy’s mound as she feels her mouth flood with the smell of Buffy’s darkly rich, musky aroma. Wanting to taste the slayer, to feel the hard swollen muscle in her mouth as she teases it with her lips and tongue until she makes Buffy climax and flood her mouth with her orgasm.

“God, Tara.” Buffy hoarsely whispers, the sight of Tara’s obvious desire and arousal flushing the whole witch’s body as Tara looks at her. Feeling her own body heat up again at the look, not believing how quickly she’s turned on, especially after what had transpired. “You look like you almost want to devour me.”

“That’s a very apt description.” Tara admits her voice low with desire as she drags her eyes back upwards to smile at the slayer.

“Fuck.” Buffy groans and buries her face in the pillow at the extremely seductive smile crossing Tara’s face. Pressing her body into the bed as she starts to swell and ache again. 

Tara laughs softly as she sets the waters and her juice on the nightstand before opening the Gatorade for Buffy. “Here, sweetie. I think you’re going to need this.”

“Sure as hell don’t need Viagra, but replenishing fluids is a must.” Buffy grunts out, as she rolls over and shifts up to rest against the headboard, patting the bed beside her before accepting the bottle from Tara. 

Tara can’t resist after she hands the bottle to Buffy as she reaches down with her other hand to trail up the slayer’s thigh before dipping between her folds and caressing over the stiff, swollen muscle. “No, definitely don’t need any Viagra.” Smirking as she strokes and gently squeezes the muscle.

“SHIT!” Buffy grasps on desperately to the bottle as she spits out what she’d drank with Tara’s words and caress. “Warn a woman when you’re going to do something like that.” Buffy glares playfully at Tara as the witch just grins crookedly at her, liking the sight of the happily twinkling blue eyes. 

“Are you complaining, Slayer?” Tara questions as she eases onto the bed, tucking one leg under the other, facing Buffy before leaning to grab her apple juice. Smiling as Buffy shakes her head vehemently. 

“No, just want to have some warning so I don’t make a mess.” Buffy holds up her Gatorade and then looks down at her body where some of the Purple Rush was on her chest from where she’d barely had a chance to get it in her mouth before it went flying out. 

Tara chuckles at the purple droplets on Buffy’s chest and stomach, not even opening her juice. “Warning.” Tara states simply before leaning over Buffy’s body to lick her way over her stomach, gathering the purple liquid along with the slayers salty, musky perspiration that’s a tantalizing prelude to what Buffy will taste like. 

“Tara!” Buffy groans and gently runs a hand through Tara’s hair as she circles her tongue slowly around her left nipple before sucking gently. “Don’t think I had any there.”

“Just making sure.” Tara grins as she kisses her way over to the other nipple and gives it the same treatment before easing back to look into clouded hazel eyes. “Maybe I could learn to like Gatorade after all.”

Buffy growls softly as Tara licks her lips and smiles that sexy half-smile. “You are dangerous, Miss Maclay. And why did I never realize that you have a very… sensual side?”

“I don’t think it would have been on your list of things to know before, Buffy.” Tara points out as she reaches up and gently tucks some hair back behind Buffy’s ear. “Earlier, before I was sidetracked, I was going to ask why the sudden change this weekend?”

Buffy shrugs and looks down at her bottle and plays with the wrapper. “I like you, Tara. You… you don’t judge me and you’re helping me realize there’s more to life than being ‘The Slayer’. Something I think I had forgotten.” 

Tara watches Buffy fidget for a moment, before gently stroking a finger down the slayer’s cheek until Buffy looks up at her. “Don’t be ashamed of what you want, Buffy. I was just curious. You could have told me that it was as simple as the fact that you needed to be laid, or you wanted a human touch and I would have been fine with it.”

“How about the fact that I’m horny and you seem to make it worse? Would that work?” Buffy finally admits, looking hesitantly into Tara’s eyes. 

Tara quirks an eyebrow at the slayer. “I make it worse? I would hope I would make it better.”

Buffy growls and leans forward to press a hard kiss to Tara’s swollen lips. “You know how I meant it, so don’t go twisting my words around.”

Tara chuckles softly and gently brushes her lips over Buffy’s. “How are you feeling right now?”

“Happy, comfortable, warm and turned on, but not to the degree that I have to have relief. You definitely took care of the serious portion to my aches.” Buffy relaxes back against the headboard as she contemplates the witch. Sipping more of her Gatorade she reaches out to gently run a finger over Tara’s nipple, smiling around the edge of the bottle as it hardens instantly. “You’re sensitive.”

“Yes.” Tara arches slightly against the teasing finger, biting her bottom lip as Buffy flicks the now hard flesh with the edge of her thumb nail, causing a streak of desire to shoot through her body and pulse between her legs. 

Buffy’s nose flares at the smell of fresh arousal coming from Tara. “Are you recuperated enough for another round of slayer fun?” Buffy hoarsely questions, her body already buzzing at the thought of having the witch again.

Downing her juice, Tara sets the empty bottle on the nightstand. “It’s my turn to taste you, slayer. The slayer fun will have to wait.”

Buffy swallows hard as she looks at Tara’s lips, the thought of the indescribable pleasure they’ll probably bring to her floating through her mind. Quickly finishing the rest of her Gatorade, Buffy tosses it onto the floor and reaches for Tara with both hands. “Together.” Buffy simply states before her lips take control of Tara’s, smiling into the kiss as she hears the quiet laughter escaping Tara.

***


	12. Chapter 12

“It’s doable?” Buffy looks hopefully at Xander as he takes measurements and looks at the pipes. 

“Very doable. All the water lines and sewage access will be easily tapped into down here, and putting up walls wouldn’t be anything. We have plenty of leftover sheetrock and supplies at the jobsite that usually get trashed that I can use to make the room. The only thing it’ll probably cost you is for the actual bathroom fixtures, and I can get them wholesale so it’ll cost a fraction of what it would normally.” Xander looks at Buffy, smiling in response to the happiness crossing her face. Something he’s missed seeing for longer than he can remember. 

“Let me know how much, and I’ll try and scrape it together.” Buffy looks at the basement, trying to imagine a small bathroom with a shower, toilet and sink in it along with a bedroom for Tara. 

“Don’t worry about it, Buffy. You can pay me back whenever you can. I think I can even get my hands on some carpet remnants for the floor that won’t cost anything.” Xander purses his lips as he thinks about it, cataloging what leftover wood and other supplies he has on the job-site they’re finishing up now, realizing he can probably start framing the room this weekend. 

“Thank you, Xander.” Buffy rocks slightly on her feet, letting the excitement flow through her as she finally makes the first step to getting Tara back in the house. Having called Xander Sunday after spending a very entertaining, and extremely eye opening experience with Tara Saturday night that lasted ‘til almost noon on Sunday before she’d finally decided she’d better leave to head home. A slow smile crossing her face as she remembers leaving a flushed and extremely tired witch stretched across the bed with a kiss before coming home.

“No problem, Buff. I may be stopping by tomorrow and Friday to put some supplies in the garage. I think I’ll be able to start working on it this weekend.” Xander’s blinks in surprise as he finds his arms filled with an excited slayer. Wrapping his arms around her, he chuckles deeply and hugs her back. 

“Thank you. I’ll help out however I can. I’d like to get it done quickly so I can try and talk Tara into moving back in.” Buffy finally releases Xander and steps back, smiling sadly. “It just isn’t the same around here without her living here.”

“Do you think if she moves back in, that she and Wills might get back together?” Xander questions curiously even as he pulls out his notepad and starts making notes of some additional items he’ll need, missing the slightly panicked expression that comes across Buffy’s face before it disappears quickly. 

“I don’t know. Right now, I think Tara just wants to get back on steady ground. And honestly, I might have my hands full trying to talk her into moving back in.” Buffy admits sadly, watching as Xander works on re-measuring the room. 

“Wouldn’t it be smarter to ask her first before we get started?” Xander hesitates and looks up at Buffy watching as she shakes her head vehemently. 

“I’m going to use this as leverage to try and talk her into moving in. Guilt factor works well with her.” Buffy admits, knowing she can probably talk Tara into moving in if she goes on and on about how she’d had the room built just for her. Knowing she should feel guilty for what she’s planning, but honestly not being able to. Just wanting to get Tara back in the house is the main thing she wants right now, and she’s going to do everything in her power to get her here. 

“Got her figured out, do you?” Xander chuckles at the quick grin pointed his way. “I’ll get on this as quickly as I can, that way it’ll be done so you can start waging war on bringing Tara back into the fold.”

“Thanks, Xander.” Buffy sighs in relief as she looks at the basement once more, having already cleaned out what items she’d had down there and put them up in the garage or the attic. The need to have Tara close becoming stronger inside her, more often than not feeling somewhat lost on the days she doesn’t get to see the witch. Shaking her head of the thoughts flying through them, she trots up the stairs after Xander as she glances at the clock. Smiling as she thinks about the fact that Tara only has another hour left to work at the store then will be heading to her apartment. Planning on picking up Chinese and taking it over to Tara’s before going on patrol, Buffy sees Xander out the door and jogs upstairs to get ready.

***

“Buffy…” Tara whimpers softly as the slayer squirts some more of the duck sauce over her lower abdomen and slowly licks it away.

“Hmmm?” Buffy questions, only paying half attention to Tara’s words as she works on a more interesting way of eating Chinese food, Tara having laughed at her teasing her with the chopsticks, snapping the ends together and plucking playfully at Tara’s nipples through her clothes before she’d become more serious and had finally stripped herself and the witch down to their birthday suits and worked her way through eating what little bit of food was left, and now she was down to the duck sauce packets, licking slowly and tantalizingly over the soft flesh of Tara’s abdomen as she gathers the sauce. 

“P-p-patrol…” Tara arches as Buffy’s tongue trails downward, slipping between her swollen aching lips, searching and finding her pounding clitoris. 

“Later.” Buffy growls, tossing the packets in her hands somewhere behind her on the floor as she wiggles her way firmly between Tara’s thighs and tosses the witch’s legs over her shoulders as she buries her face in Tara’s apex. Loving the way the woman tastes and reacts to what she does to her. Grinning around the hard muscle she’d just wrapped her lips around as she feels Tara’s fingers grasping firmly at her head, chuckling deeply as she knows that before she’s done, Tara will have her fingers buried in her hair and pulling firmly. 

“Buffy!” Tara whimpers and jerks as the slayer’s chuckles make her ache impossibly more. Buffy having surprised her and keeps surprising her with her open-mindedness with them making love… having sex… Tara mentally corrects herself, as to the slayer it is only about sex not love. Buffy being a serious giver in their relationship, Tara would even go so far as to say the slayer gets off on making her as tired and worn out as she possibly can. “Please, let me…” Tara begs softly, trying to pull Buffy’s face up so she can see her lover. 

Buffy growls and rubs her face gently over Tara’s apex. “I want you right now. After patrol you can have me.” Buffy growls louder as Tara pulls more insistently. 

“Together.” Tara hoarsely whispers, closing her eyes as she feels Buffy’s fingers caressing tenderly over her folds. “Please.” Tara arches uncontrollably as Buffy slips inside her, the strong fingers gentle and seeking as they stroke and caress within her. 

“You feel…” Buffy shakes her head and presses her lips softly over Tara’s mound as she nuzzles gently against the triangle of curls. “So good.” Buffy trails off as she trails her tongue slowly over Tara’s folds, gathering the desire coating her lover, circling her tongue around the small bundle of flesh as it hardens and lengthens even more with her attention. As Tara whimpers and tugs gently on her head, Buffy groans softly, knowing Tara isn’t going to give in this time, the witch normally having exploded by now, but having a feeling Tara’s holding back until she can get what she wants. 

Tara fights her own body as she tries to stave off her orgasm, arching uncontrollably as Buffy drags the length of her tongue over her clitoris before growling deeply into her body. As she feels Buffy finally shifting around, Tara sends up a silent thank you knowing if Buffy had continued there would be no way she could have withheld her climax. As Buffy hesitates, Tara shifts her hands to her lover’s hips, helping her settle above her mouth. Her mouth watering at the scent and sight of the slayer’s arousal even as she pulls Buffy down to start a soft steady stroking motion with her tongue. The dark, rich flavor of the slayer bursting over her tongue making her delve deeper within Buffy’s folds to gather the nectar weeping from Buffy’s opening.

Buffy groans deeply as at the same time Tara starts to lick softly over her folds, the witch’s hands grasp and knead her butt cheeks firmly, the contrast of the soft and firm touches driving her crazy and ratcheting her desire to an almost unbearable level. Dipping down, she captures Tara’s pulsing clit between her lips and sucks softly on the flesh in tandem with each heartbeat. Chuckling as Tara’s body starts to writhe and buck under her uncontrollably.

Tara growls as she hears the chuckles coming from Buffy, even as they make Buffy’s lips vibrate tantalizingly against her. Gathering the slayer’s abundant juices onto her pinky until it’s completely slick and coated Tara wraps her lips around the slayer’s clitoris, just holding it in her mouth before pressing firmly into the slayer’s opening with three fingers, burying them deeply in the slayer.

Buffy pulls her lips away and pants heavily at the feeling of Tara’s lips surrounding her even as she fills her, but doesn’t stroke. “Tara…” Buffy whimpers as she rocks her body, trying to get Tara to stroke within her. Whimpering louder as Tara’s lips leave her body.

“What do you want, Slayer?” Tara smirks as Buffy’s inner muscles clench uncontrollably around her fingers even as the slayer tries to force her to stroke within her, a full grin crossing her face as Buffy growls loudly when she just follows the slayer’s movements and doesn’t do what she wants. 

“Damn it, Tara!” Buffy growls roughly, arching her body to look between them at Tara’s grinning countenance. “What do you want me to say? Fuck me? You’re driving me insane and I feel like when you finally let me come my head is going to blow off!”

“Let you come? I didn’t know I was keeping you from coming.” Tara grins mischievously at the slayer. “What would it take, Buffy?” Tara questions curiously, her own body on the cusp, but more than willing to ignore her own desires for Buffy, slowly stroking in and out of the slayer while keeping eye contact with hazel eyes becoming slightly unfocused, Tara chuckles softly as Buffy’s body rocks more firmly in counterpoint with her thrusts. “Do you like this?” Tara whispers softly, gently pressing her pinky against the slayer’s rosebud but not entering the slayer. The slickness of her pinky more than enough lubricant to make sure the slim digit enters without any problem, but not wanting to unless Buffy is okay with it.

Buffy almost collapses on top of Tara with the slight pressure against the virgin area, the burst of pleasure working through her with the simple touch pushing her close to the edge. “Oh, God…” Buffy whimpers, the arch of her body having disappeared as she’d almost ended up splayed on top of Tara. 

Tara presses her lips tenderly against Buffy’s clit as she slows her stroking fingers with the slayer’s actions. Gently pressing against the sphincter muscle, Tara pays attention to Buffy’s actions, as the slayer seems to have become mute. Hearing the low moan and the slayer’s body pressing gently back, Tara brushes her lips continuously over the slayer’s body as she works her finger centimeter by centimeter into the slayer until her finger is finally all the way in the tight orifice. 

Buffy feels her body clenching uncontrollably at this new sensation… this definitely enjoyable new sensation as Tara’s finger gently wiggles within her. Groaning deeply and burying her face in Tara’s apex, she starts to rock her body into the hand and lips slowly driving her crazy. Rubbing her face against the witch’s body, Buffy jumps uncontrollably at the feel of the slender finger easing out along with Tara’s other fingers before sliding back in. Panting heavily into Tara’s body, Buffy urges Tara to continue, enjoying the delightfully sinful feel of the witch’s fingers inside her.

As Buffy’s muscles relax and the clenching becomes more of an excited clench and release as Buffy obviously draws closer to release, Tara gradually works her fingers in and out of the slayer faster, though being sure to read Buffy’s physical signs, ready to stop at a moments notice of the slayer not enjoying what she’s doing. As Buffy’s body tenses, and her hot breath washes over her aching clit, Tara captures Buffy’s swollen muscle between her lips, suckling for a few moments before carefully biting down gently onto the flesh.

Buffy spasms uncontrollably, pushing her upper body up off Tara while forcing her lower body into fuller contact with the witch’s mouth and hand, effectively burying Tara’s fingers in her body as she cries out loudly with the orgasm rippling through her body.

Tara groans deeply as she releases the muscle and pants heavily against Buffy’s body, her own body having a small orgasm in response to Buffy’s release. Pressing soft kisses over the slayer’s inner thighs as Buffy collapses on top of her Tara waits patiently for the slayer’s muscles to relax before slowly easing her fingers out of Buffy’s body. Closing her eyes in contentment, Tara wraps her arms around Buffy’s waist and nuzzles gently against the slayer’s mound.

Buffy moans quietly as Tara eases out of her, smiling uncontrollably at the feel of Tara gently rubbing her lips and face against her, the witch obviously happy as is, and not trying to entice her further. Taking a few minutes to calm down, Buffy slowly strokes her hand gently up the witch’s inner thigh, frowning as Tara shakes her head and nips gently on her mound.

“I’m okay, sweetie.” Tara explains feeling Buffy’s hesitation. “Why don’t you swing around here?” With her question, Tara gently strokes her hands down Buffy’s sides. 

“Don’t want to move.” Buffy admits hoarsely, her body still extremely sated and uncooperative. Hearing the low chuckle coming from Tara, Buffy growls and nips gently on her leg. 

“I need to visit the bathroom, sweetie.” Tara gently urges Buffy to slide off her body, quickly shifting to press a soft kiss to Buffy’s lips. “I’ll be right back.” Tara promises, seeing the warmth in Buffy’s eyes, something that makes her extremely happy. 

Buffy grunts and reaches for the witch too late as Tara laughs and moves back from the bed before hurrying into the bathroom. Rolling over onto her back, she listens to Tara run the water in the sink, it taking a moment to realize she’s washing her hands before Tara turns off the light and comes back out a few moments later. 

“I need to take a shower.” Tara narrows her gaze on Buffy as the slayer chuckles wickedly. Having taken a washcloth and wiped some of the stickiness away from her body after washing her hands, but overall still feeling the need for a shower.

“I’ll be more than happy to help you with your… leftovers.” Buffy grins delightedly at Tara as she looks over the witch’s body, thinking about licking every single square inch of her. 

“If you do that, patrol will never get done.” Tara points out, slowly easing onto the bed facing Buffy. Gently reaching up, Tara tucks some wild, loose hair behind Buffy’s ear as she looks into happy hazel eyes. “Were you okay with what I did?” Tara questions hesitantly, searching Buffy’s eyes for any hint to Buffy being uncomfortable with what had transpired.

Buffy reaches for the hand that had stayed to cup her cheek after Tara tucked her hair behind her ear. Pulling the hand down to press a warm kiss to the center of the palm, Buffy moves it to her chest and presses it gently above her heart. “I was… am very okay with what happened, Tara. If I have a problem with something, trust me, I’ll let you know.” Buffy states firmly, watching Tara relax considerably. “Is that something you enjoy? I mean…” Buffy exhales a breath of air up into her hair and grins uncontrollably. “That was hot. I never realized how pleasurable it could be.”

Tara smiles softly at the slayer before shifting her hand to stroke her fingers gently over the small breast. “If done properly, it’s a very, very pleasurable experience. If done improperly, it could turn someone off it for the rest of their lives.” Tara finally shifts to lie on her side facing Buffy, letting her fingers trail over the slayer’s body, enjoying the different textures and the muscles flinching and flexing under her fingertips. 

Buffy slowly eases onto her back, relaxing as she looks up at the ceiling while Tara’s hand slowly traverses her body, enjoying the gentle touch that’s more soothing than arousing. “Do you mind talking about this?”

“No, ask anything you want, Buffy.” Tara props her head up on her hand after she shifts closer to the slayer’s body so there’s just a short distance between them while she continues to draw patterns on her lover’s skin, smiling as Buffy shifts slightly, letting her legs fall further apart even as she threads her fingers together behind her head and continues to look up at the ceiling. 

“Is the whole… anal thing, something you enjoy personally?” Buffy hoarsely questions, shifting her head to look at Tara. About seventy-five percent of her mind on the questions she wants to ask Tara, but the other twenty-five percent is very aware of the soft fingertips stroking around her bellybutton, occasionally dipping in before going back to circling and playing over the surrounding flesh.

Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. “When done properly, yes I enjoy it immensely.” Tara leans down and presses a kiss on Buffy’s breast before shifting back, watching her lover. “A tender, sensitive touch is needed there. People have a tendency to forget that it’s really meant as a one-way street, per se. That’s why there isn’t any self-lubrication there unlike a woman’s vagina.”

“So, a gentle touch, plenty of lubrication and… making sure your partner’s comfortable with what you’re doing?” Buffy watches Tara intently. 

“That’s pretty much it. You don’t want to hurry up and force yourself inside as it can cause damage, especially to the sensitive nerve endings around the opening. Waiting for the muscles to relax and allow you in, is a definite must. Cleaning yourself afterward, and not cross-contaminating the body is something you have to be careful with also as it can cause nasty infections.” Tara watches the hazel eyes becoming contemplative. Slowly stroking her fingers over Buffy’s lower abdomen, Tara shifts her head down and moves to rest it on Buffy’s chest as she snuggles against the slayer’s side, closing her eyes as Buffy shifts and wraps an arm around her back. 

“So… a condom would probably actually come in handy for anal play, if it’s something you would plan on doing.” Buffy offers as she thinks, silently wondering what it would feel like to have more than just Tara’s slender digit inside her, filling her. “Have you ever…” Buffy starts, her voice low as the desire pools low and heavy in her body at the thoughts going through her mind before shaking her head and not continuing that line of questioning.

Hearing the desire in Buffy’s voice, along with feeling the heat that seems to be climbing steadily higher from the slayer’s body, Tara presses a kiss over the nipple that had hardened before lying back down on the slayer’s chest. “Have I ever what, Buffy?”

Buffy groans quietly before finally asking, having a feeling Tara won’t let it slide. “Have you ever used anything more than a finger on someone or… on yourself?”

“Yes, to both.” Tara smiles at the sharp inhale coming from the slayer. “I’m obviously not a nun, Buffy. I enjoy sex, and self-pleasuring and exploration is something I’m well acquainted with.” 

Buffy’s unaware of the low, long whimper escaping her lips at the thought of Tara pleasuring herself. 

“Do you like the thought of that?” Tara smirks, having not only heard the whimper, but the increased heartbeat under her ear along with the slayer’s body tensing giving her an idea of what Buffy is thinking. Slowly sliding her fingers down further, Tara trails them knowingly over the small strip of damp curls. 

“If you touch me, I’ll explode.” Buffy warns, her body pulsing uncontrollably with the thoughts that are going through her mind. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” Tara rubs her cheek gently over the slayer’s breast, keeping her fingers to the strip of hair, gently tugging on the curls before smoothing them down. 

“Please.” Buffy whispers softly, her legs uncontrollably shifting further apart in silent entreaty.

“Patrol after this.” Tara warns softly as she lets her fingers glide down the short distance, gathering the liquid escaping Buffy before beginning a slow, pressured rub.

“Anything…” Buffy soon loses herself into the caring and gentle touch of the witch, her hand shifting to gently clasp the back of Tara’s head while her free hand digs into the bed as it all comes down to Tara’s touch on her body.

***


	13. Chapter 13

Willow blinks in confusion as she hears the hammering coming from the basement as she steps into the house from where she’d left early to go to the college library before it closed at noon with it being Saturday. Cautiously making her way down the stairs, she sees sawhorses, power tools, wood and all kinds of other tools that she doesn’t know the names for spread out on the floor with Xander hammering braces into the concrete wall. “Xander? What are you doing?”

Xander spits out the nails he was holding in his mouth and a small grin slides across his lips. “Buffy asked if I could help with making a bedroom down here, so she could try and get Tara to move back in. So, here I am, and I was able to get quite a few of the supplies from the site, and Johnny will be coming by in another hour or so with the stuff for the bathroom. He promised to help me, and with both of us working on it, we might actually be able to knock the majority of it out this weekend.”

Willow’s mouth opens and shuts a couple times in shock, before nodding her head. “If you need anything…” Willow waves towards the upstairs before slowly turning around and making her way back up the stairs, her mind on the thought of Buffy trying to get Tara to move back into the house. Her brows furrowing as she thinks about the previous weekend and how the two women had looked at each other, and even earlier this week when Tara had come over to fix dinner for all of them. Buffy had pretty much stayed right beside the blonde witch and was being extremely helpful the whole time. Feeling a stab of jealousy followed by hurt, Willow makes her way on up to her bedroom, wondering if everything she’s seeing is pointing towards Buffy and Tara being a heck of a lot more than friends.

***

Buffy works on the second coat of paint on the walls before smiling at the thought of finishing it this week and talking Tara into moving in this weekend. That would give Tara a week to settle in before Spring Break and having the house to themselves. Buffy tilts her head as she hears the light tread and the hesitation at the door to the basement before feet slowly make their way down the stairs, knowing that if it wasn’t for her exceptional hearing that she wouldn’t be aware of Willow coming down. Actually surprised the redhead hadn’t asked what was going on the past two weeks with Xander and his buddy working on the basement along with her painting and doing the little touches.

“Have you talked with her yet?” Willow questions softly, stopping at the doorway as she looks around the room at the pale lavender walls as Buffy works on the second coat. Having snuck down to check out what had been done when no one else was home. The bathroom a white that hinted towards pink, Buffy having obviously put up the white ceramic towel holders and toilet paper holder. 

Buffy looks at Willow surprised that she obviously knew who she was doing the room for. 

Willow shrugs and makes eye contact with surprised and somewhat wary hazel eyes. “Xander told me that you wanted it done for Tara. That you were trying to get her to move back… home.”

Nodding her head in realization, Buffy turns back and leans down to put the roller through the pan before going back to painting the walls. “I haven’t talked to her yet, but I figured after we went through getting the room done I should be able to talk her into coming home. I don’t like the fact that she’s basically living above someone’s garage. She doesn’t have a television or anything.” Buffy grumbles softly. “It’s a serious step down from living here… even compared to living in the basement.”

“It’s actually turned out quite nice.” Willow finally steps into the room that is taking up the majority of the basement. Making her way to the bathroom, she smiles sadly at the sight of Tara’s favorite body wash and shampoo already in the slightly oversized shower stall. Closing her eyes at the thought of Buffy obviously knowing something like that about Tara, something she would consider very personal. Something that you would probably only notice about someone else if you actually used the items… or was intimate with the person and wanted to learn everything about them. Part of her wanting to believe that Buffy just remembered it from when Tara lived with them before, but the slayer being just brought back and not noticing much of anything floats through her brain. “All you would probably have to do is tell her that you would feel better having her back in the fold instead of out on her own, and she’ll move back in.” Willow offers softly as she makes her way back out of the room, hesitating for a moment and looking over her shoulder at Buffy. 

Buffy hesitates in the stroke of the roller down the wall, feeling Willow’s eyes on her as the witch stops in the doorway. “Tara seems kind of stubborn at times, Willow. Would it be that easy?”

“She can be stubborn, but if she thought she was worrying someone else, or possibly causing them pain, even emotional pain, she would do whatever she thought necessary to stop it.” Willow explains, knowing what happened between her and Tara is completely different, and something she caused all on her own. Tara had given her a chance, hell multiple chances if she actually wants to think about it. Most of the time the blonde witch having made comments and tried to explain to her what she was doing to their relationship, but it took her hitting rock bottom, losing Tara and almost killing Dawn to wake up to the hell she was causing everyone. And ultimately, she knows Tara was right to leave her. She had violated the sanctity of their relationship, the trust Tara had in her and it was something she’ll never get back completely. “She’ll move back in. Just ask her, Buffy.” Willow finishes heading out of the room and up the stairs.

Buffy slowly relaxes as Willow heads up the stairs, the door to the basement closing with a soft snick. Taking a deep breath and letting the last of the tension ease from her shoulders, Buffy rolls some more paint onto the roller and moves to the next wall, liking the second coat on the walls, it making it a shade darker. Part of her mind on what she’s doing as she replays Willow’s words in her head, wondering if the hacker knows there’s something going on between her and Tara. Shaking it off, believing Willow would say something to her if she knew about them, Buffy starts working on her plan of action in regards to getting Tara moved back into the house.

***

“Buffy!” Tara laughs and gently pushes the slayer as they make their way towards the Espresso Pump. “What are you up to, Slayer?” Tara narrows her eyes as Buffy just laughs and bumps hips with her. Buffy having came and got her from work, talking her boss into letting her off work early, which admittedly didn’t take much talking more of asking if she could steal her away. 

Buffy grins at the sound of Tara’s delighted laughter, the sound music to her ears. After Xander and his buddy had finished fixing the bathroom and bedroom for Tara in the basement, she’d bought the pale lavender paint to match the witch’s bed set and painted the room before bringing down her old bedroom furniture that had been placed up in the attic, thankful that the bed was a queen like Tara’s, the basement bedroom now ready for Tara. “Why do you assume I’m up to something?”

“You have this little gleam in your eyes, is why.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer as Buffy opens the door to the coffee shop, letting her hand trail teasingly across the slayer’s stomach as she enters. Knowing the slayer likes to be teased, though still somewhat cautious with what she does in public.

“Do not.” Buffy growls softly at Tara, her growl turning into a chuckle as Tara giggles. “Do you mind going and grabbing us a booth and I’ll get us something to drink?”

“Of course I don’t mind.” Tara feels her eyes fighting to close as she feels the slayer’s warm hand stroke down her back and caress across the top of her butt cheeks. Taking a deep breath at how easily the slayer can make her want her, a touch, a kiss… hell a simple look can have her ready to toss the woman onto the bed and ravish her for hours. Settling into one of the back booths, Tara watches Buffy at the counter, the sight of the smiling woman making her happier than she’d ever imagined possible. Over the months that had passed since Buffy’s birthday and just getting to know each other, Buffy was finally coming back to herself and being a happier woman. The past weeks since they’d become lovers was a mixed blessing. She wouldn’t do anything to change what had happened to them, the last walls around the slayer seeming to have slowly melted away. But holding back her true feelings, and biting her tongue whenever she wanted to tell Buffy how she felt about her was slowly tearing her apart inside. Shaking off the sad thoughts, Tara smiles as she sees Buffy turn with the drinks in her hand and make her way towards the booth.

“Iced tea for milady with extra lemon.” Buffy sets the glass down in front of Tara, the straw and long spoon sticking out of the tea with two wedges of lemon perched precariously on the edge of the glass. Sitting down across from Tara, Buffy sips her soda as she watches Tara put some Sweet ‘n Low in her tea before squeezing the lemons into it and stirring. “I know I’m probably pushing my luck after getting you to agree to spending spring break with me, but…” 

Tara waits for the slayer to continue, and after a few minutes of Buffy fidgeting slightly and sipping on her drink without looking at her, Tara sighs quietly. “Buffy, I thought you were comfortable enough to say pretty much anything to me.”

Buffy slowly raises her eyes and looks intently into warm blue eyes watching her unblinkingly. Deciding on a different tactic, Buffy takes a deep breath. “Why don’t you come to the house tonight? Willow has a late study group pizza party thing she’s at and Dawn’s off with another one of her friends at the mall doing the boy watching thing. We can pick up Chinese, Thai, Indian… whatever you want and bring it back.”

Tara blinks at the slayer before furrowing her brows. “That wasn’t where you were going originally with the conversation, Buffy. And are you just asking me to come over for dinner… or something else? I mean… I don’t think my staying the night with you would be a very good idea right now.” 

Buffy smirks at the thought, as whenever she and the witch are alone she always ends up pouncing on Tara. And one thing they’d both found out, neither one of them were exactly quiet when they were having sex. A light blush crossing her face as she remembers questioning Xander about the sound dampening qualities to Tara’s room, citing noise factor from people walking above her, to the washer and dryer possibly disturbing the witch’s sleep, since a lot of time she’d come home and throw her clothes directly into the washer to help with whatever gore she came home with. The construction worker ended up putting an extra layer of sound-dampening insulation along with the thicker business grade sheetrock. Shaking her head to get the thoughts of the real reason why she wanted the extra insulation out of her head, she looks into curious blue eyes. “Umm, dinner. Sort of.” 

Tara narrows her eyes on the prevaricating slayer, wondering exactly what Buffy is up to. When Buffy smiles innocently at her, that just makes her more curious as to what the woman has planned. “Buffy…” Tara growls softly, finally grumbling quietly when all she gets is a non-committal smile back from Buffy, realizing she isn’t going to get anywhere with the slayer like this, Tara finally nods her head. “I’ll come over for dinner.”

“Good.” Buffy relaxes back in the booth and stretches her legs out until they rest on either side of Tara’s legs, grinning at the blush that colors Tara’s cheeks as she slowly rubs her legs against Tara’s. Knowing the witch well enough now to realize it’s a blush of desire and not a blush of embarrassment. 

Tara breaks contact with twinkling hazel eyes to look around the coffee shop, taking deep measured breaths to try and get the desire that’s already careening around her body under control before glancing back at Buffy. “Getting a little… cocky, Slayer?” Tara sees the questioning look in Buffy’s eyes. “We are in public, during the daytime and though what you’re doing under the table isn’t real noticeable, it can be seen.”

Buffy hesitates for a moment on an upward rub of her calf over Tara’s leg as she looks around the shop at the people laughing, talking and drinking their coffee before shrugging her shoulders and continuing her teasing motion. “Where would you like to pick up dinner from?”

Tara groans quietly as she feels the slayer’s left foot switch and slide slowly and tantalizingly up the inside of her leg, her eyes widening slightly as Buffy doesn’t stop but lets it slowly makes it’s way further upwards and inwards on her inner thigh. Reaching down quickly to the boot clad foot, she growls at the slayer. “You’re more than pushing your luck, Buffy.” 

“How about if I promise to make it up to you?” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows as she leans down and sips her soda through the straw, chuckling as Tara’s eyes seem to zoom in on her lips. She’d found out over the last couple weeks that she gets a definite charge out of teasing the witch. Though they hadn’t been able to be together intimately every night, Tara had gone on patrols with her most nights, and she’d stopped in to see the witch either at the store or for a stolen half hour here and there making out in Tara’s apartment the other times. 

“I have no doubt that you’ll make it up to me.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer, patting the woman’s foot before sliding her hand down to squeeze Buffy’s leg. “But how about just trying to behave a little while we’re here?”

“Party pooper.” Buffy grumbles before slowly lowering her leg with a wink at the witch. “Dinner.”

Tara breathes out a sigh of relief as Buffy finally stops torturing her as she thinks about food. A mental picture of Buffy spread out on the dining room table naked flits through her mind, making her groan deeply and rub a hand over her forehead. “Thai, I guess. It’s been a while since I’ve had it.”

Buffy chuckles lowly at the serious flush of desire coming across Tara’s face even as she smells the woman’s scent becoming stronger. When Tara uncovers her eyes and glares at her, Buffy starts to laugh. Leaning forward, Buffy smirks. “What went through that absolutely wicked and entertaining mind of yours, Tara?”

“Play your cards right, Slayer, and you’ll find out.” Tara teases, relaxing back against the booth, it being her turn to laugh as Buffy whimpers loudly and bangs her head on the table. 

“Last time you said that, it was four hours later when you let me finally leave and go home.” Buffy lifts her head and smiles at the delightful laughter coming from Tara. 

“And I missed my morning classes the next day, also.” Tara points out as she picks up her drink and sips enjoying watching the playful slayer. Something she’d only caught glimpses of since knowing Buffy. 

“Personally I can’t think of a better reason to miss class.” Buffy finishes her soda and pushes the glass out of the way as she plays in the little puddle of condensation left on the table from her glass. “If there’s something I really, really want more than anything else and it’s possible for you to give it to me, would you?” Buffy finally questions softly and seriously as she raises her eyes from the table to capture Tara’s eyes with hers. 

Noticing Buffy’s serious tone right away before she even finished the question, let alone looked up, Tara slowly nods her head. “Of course I would, Buffy.”

Buffy nods, having known what the answer would be, though she doesn’t think Tara would think of her using it in the context she’s planning on. But now that she’s gotten what’s equal to an oath from the witch with her words, Buffy reaches out to trail a fingertip gently over Tara’s hand. “Thank you.”

Tara shivers slightly at the goosebumps working their way over her body with the slayer’s touch. Buffy on one hand could be the gentlest lover with one of the softest touches she’s ever known, while on the other hand she could be delightfully forceful and almost taking with the way she single-mindedly goes after what she wants. Draining the rest of her tea as thoughts of how the slayer had worn her out the first time they’d been together, let alone a couple of the other times afterwards when time had been on their side instead of something that always seemed to be running out. “Let’s go get food, Slayer.” Tara hoarsely calls out to Buffy, the love and desire she’s feeling for the woman warming her up in a delightfully sinful way. Deciding she’ll take the chance when they get to Buffy’s on having a quick free-for-all before Willow hopefully makes it home.

Buffy feels a rumbling growl coming up from her gut at the sound of pure desire in Tara’s voice that goes along perfectly with the smell of arousal and the look of hunger in her lover’s eyes. Nodding her head in silent agreement and acknowledgement, she hooks her index finger with Tara’s pinky as she slides out of the booth, keeping the small contact as she leads the way out of the Espresso Pump towards the Thai restaurant.

***


	14. Chapter 14

Tara follows Buffy into the house, her nose twitching as she swears she smells paint, looking around the living room quickly before checking the dining room and then the kitchen, noticing the smell being slightly stronger but not noticing any of the rooms being painted. “Have you painted?”

“Yep.” Buffy grins as she sets the food down on the island before grabbing plates and silverware as she looks over her shoulder to the confused looking witch behind her. 

“Where?” Tara looks around the room, not seeing anything different.

“I’ll show you after we eat.” Buffy sets the plates and silverware on the island as she unpacks the bags filled with food, pulling the containers out. Chuckling at the quiet growl she gets from Tara.

“You’re being a pain on purpose.” Tara grumbles, finally helping the slayer with the food as they start dumping a mixture of items on their plates, having decided to go all out and get things neither one had tried before, the waitress at the restaurant that had taken their order looking at them like they were crazy, especially when they asked them to mark the containers with which food was in it after double-checking to make sure they didn’t order anything with shrimp in it. 

“That would be an affirmative.” Buffy snorts and dodges the half-hearted smack coming from Tara as she dodges around the woman towards the living room with her plate of food. 

“What do you want to drink?” Tara calls after the quickly disappearing slayer. 

“Water is fine.” Buffy yells from the living room as she sets the plate on the table before trotting back into the kitchen, placing some of the appetizers they’d ordered onto another plate, sneaking a dumpling and humming in pleasure at the flavor as she puts some of the spring rolls, dumplings, wontons and chicken pot-stickers on the plate. 

Tara chuckles as she watches the slayer grab one of the wonton’s and take a bite out of it right after the dumpling she’d inhaled. Hooking the two bottles of water in one hand, Tara grabs her plate filled with food in the other and makes her way to the living room behind the slayer. Watching Buffy pull the pillows from the couch and set them on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, Tara shakes her head at the slayer as Buffy sits down on one pillow with her back propped up against the couch while looking up at her and patting the other pillow sitting beside her. 

As Tara gets settled, Buffy rearranges the plates on the coffee table along with the drinks and pulls the table closer to them. “We didn’t think about getting anything for dessert.” Buffy realizes as she thinks over everything they ordered even as she picks up her fork. 

Tara groans and shakes her head. “Like there will be room for dessert after we eat dinner.”

“There’s always room for dessert, Tara.” Buffy growls playfully, leaning over to nip on the witch’s neck. “I’ll have to improvise.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” Tara narrows her eyes on the chuckling slayer even as Buffy starts digging into the food, Buffy having shifted slightly so their bodies are touching down their sides and legs. Still not quite sure what Buffy is up to, but knowing the woman is definitely up to something, she settles in and starts eating dinner, the two women interspersing the meal with quiet comments about whatever comes to their minds as they work their way through the majority of the food.

Buffy pops the last wonton in her mouth after offering it to Tara, chuckling at the low growl coming from the witch as Tara leans back against the couch rubbing her stomach lightly. “I take it you had your fill of food for right now?”

“That’s putting it mildly.” Tara groans and tilts her head to watch the slayer as Buffy continues to poke at what she had left on her plate after giving up on eating anymore. 

“This spicy stuff was pretty good.” Buffy scoops up the rest of it off the witch’s plate and finishes it off. “Actually I liked all of it.” Buffy admits, finally putting her fork down and shifting to look at Tara. Sliding her hand over the witch’s stomach and gently taking over massaging it for Tara. 

“Keep that up and you’ll put me to sleep.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. “A nap wouldn’t go amiss right now.”

“A bed is the proper place to take a nap, at least if two people were napping together. By yourself the couch would work.” Buffy smirks, leaning in to press a line of soft kisses along Tara’s neck. “So tell me, would you want company during your nap?”

Tara hums appreciatively as Buffy’s tongue joins her lips in their torture of her neck and ear. “Keep that up, and there won’t be any napping done for a long while.”

“Hmm… I kinda like that idea.” Buffy growls playfully in Tara’s ear, the hand that had been soothingly rubbing Tara’s stomach slowly rising to stroke and knead Tara’s breasts, alternating from one to the other. “You feel and taste so good.” Buffy whispers softly, nipping lightly down Tara’s neck as she rubs her thumb over Tara’s quickly hardening nipple. “Can I have dessert?” 

Tara groans loudly at the slayer’s touch and comments. “Planning on having dessert right here?”

“Hmmm… tempting, but not at this moment in time. I think I’ll save that particular fun for when we’ll have the house to ourselves completely with everyone gone for Spring Break.” Buffy murmurs, slowly standing and pulling Tara up with her. “I have something else in mind.”

Tara follows the slayer unresistingly as she heads back towards the kitchen, hesitating for a moment as Buffy opens the door to the basement. “Buffy?”

“Trust me.” Buffy tugs lightly on the hand still in hers as she leads the way down to the basement, stopping in front of the door to Tara’s room. Taking a deep breath, and hoping she doesn’t piss Tara off too much. Having used the key Tara had given her and moved the majority of the witch’s items to the room during the day before kidnapping Tara away from work. 

Tara looks at the off white wall and the door Buffy’s standing in front of, looking curiously at the worried and hesitant look on Buffy’s face. “Did you make a storage room down here?”

“No. I…” Buffy sighs heavily, wondering if this was a good idea after all. “This is what I want more than anything else, Tara. Open the door.” Buffy finally steps back and watches the confusion cross Tara’s face as the witch steps up to the door, her hand hesitating on the knob before finally turning and pushing it open.

Tara stares into the room, not understanding at first. It taking a few minutes for the sight of the bed made up with her bed set, and the few knick knacks she has sitting on top of the dresser along with a small bookcase holding her magical texts along with her school books slowly sinks into her brain. Unaware, she steps into the room, looking down at the plush off-white carpet under her feet to the nightstand with her lamp and alarm sitting on it to the closet door slid all the way open showing her clothes and extra pairs of shoes carefully arranged inside. Feeling her heart pound harder in her chest as she makes her way to the other door, pushing it open to the bathroom with an oversized shower stall in it, a small sink and toilet, Tara leans against the wall in stunned shock as she takes in the fact that Buffy obviously went to all this trouble just to get her to come back. 

Watching Tara silently as the witch makes her way across the room and leans against the wall in the bathroom Buffy sees the differing emotions crossing her lover’s face. Slowly approaching Tara after a few minutes, Buffy reaches out to touch her, but stops just shy of the woman’s arm. “Please, Tara? I know I am way out of bounds on what I did here, but I want… need you here. Please say you’ll stay?” 

Tara sees all her personal items set out, even her partially used shampoo, conditioner and body wash beside brand new bottles of the items, the slayer obviously having went out and bought that along with having the bedroom fixed up for her, Buffy’s question reverberating around in her head. “If there’s something I really, really want more than anything else and it’s possible for you to give it to me, would you?” The slayer’s absolute seriousness making a lot more sense now, along with the way the woman had been acting. 

Buffy feels her shoulders start to droop, her eyes dropping to the floor as Tara doesn’t say anything. “I’m sorry. I’ll work on packing your stuff back up and taking it back to your apartment.” Buffy whispers, ignoring the pain in her chest not wanting to admit to the feelings Tara has brought to life inside her. Knowing she cares for the witch immensely but not willing to put certain words to the caring, ultimately believing that eventually Willow and Tara will get back together again. After all, the two witches belong together, don’t they? 

Tara’s hand reaches out of its own accord, grasping tightly onto Buffy’s wrist to keep her from stepping completely away from the bathroom doorway. “How long have you been working on this?” 

Buffy closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “A couple weeks. I enlisted Xander and one of his construction buddies to do the main work while I ended up taking care of painting, getting the furniture down here and the other stuff.” Buffy admits, slowly turning to look at Tara. “Look, I didn’t mean to upset you or hurt you, I just want you to move back home. You’re family, Tara. Any way you look at it, and I kind of like to have my family close. I’ll admit, I like the idea of you being close and sharing the household, I’m being completely selfish in the fact that if I need to be held in the night, my ass was planning on being down here and climbing into bed with you in a heartbeat. Getting up at two in the morning and running across half of Sunnydale was getting old, plus the fact half the time I wouldn’t go because I know I wake you up even without meaning to and you need your rest.”

The pain and hurt in the slayer’s voice along with the honesty finishes swaying her to her decision. Honestly having already been leaning towards staying, but the slayer’s words finished pulling her in. “What’s left for me to pick up at my apartment?” Tara finally questions softly.

Buffy blinks in confusion as she looks at Tara, her question not making any sense. But when the crooked smile and twinkling blue eyes register on her brain, Buffy does a quiet yell and picks Tara up to hug her tightly. “You’re going to stay?”

“Yes, I’m going to stay.” Tara grunts softly as Buffy squishes her slightly even as the slayer starts placing hot kisses across her neck and upper chest.

“Thank God.” Buffy growls, carrying Tara to her bed and easing her down onto it, her hands already on the button of Tara’s jeans as she straddles the witch. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tara growls, trying to catch the quicksilver hands. 

“Giving you a proper welcome home.” Buffy smirks at Tara as she pulls the witch’s jeans and panties downwards, growling at the boots keeping her from pulling them the rest of the way off. “Fuck it.” Buffy grumbles roughly, slipping under Tara’s legs and bending them at the knee as she spreads her lover’s thighs, diving between them eagerly to the quiet laughter coming from the witch.

“Buffy!” Tara cries out softly between her laughter, her booted feet, still caught around the ankles with her clothes, digging into Buffy’s lower back as the slayer parts her outer lips and starts to lick and suckle at her flesh.

“I am NOT stopping.” Buffy warns hoarsely as she wiggles her way more against Tara’s apex, ignoring the roughness of Tara’s boots digging into her lower back, her mind on the sweet reward that she knows she’ll soon have flowing from the witch.

“Goddess…” Tara groans, arching into the slayer’s hot mouth as the woman’s talented tongue starts to stroke, flick, circle and do Goddess only knows what else to her rapidly swelling and pounding clitoris. Trying to keep some of her sanity, Tara lifts her legs as much as possible until she can reach her jeans and crunches herself up to try and rapidly undo her boots and kick them off.

“Oh, yeah.” Buffy groans as with Tara’s maneuvering it opens and pushes the witch’s center more into her. Slipping two fingers eagerly into the now slick center, Buffy laps happily at Tara’s clit as she feels it harden and throb even more with her ministrations.

“SHIT!” Tara groans, finally able to get one boot off and the jeans pushed off that leg, giving up on undoing the other as she buries her heels in the bed and pushes up into the slayer’s talented mouth. Burying her fingers in Buffy’s hair, Tara grinds her body against the fingers setting up a deep, steady stroking.

“Taste so good…” Buffy rumbles against the witch’s body as she feels Tara’s body tightening around her and tensing as Tara draws closer and closer to orgasm. Curling her fingers slightly, Buffy strokes over her lover’s sweet spot at the same time she captures the hardened nub between her lips to suckle strongly on, knowing that Tara can’t resist either for long and the two together is a guaranteed combination to send the witch flying.

“BUFFYYYY!!” Tara cries out, her orgasm flowing through her as she pulls desperately on the slayer’s head to keep contact with her as she bucks uncontrollably.

“Good… so good.” Buffy rumbles against Tara’s body as she works on lapping up every bit of liquid coming from her lover. The sight, smell and taste of the woman something she realizes on a certain level she’s almost addicted to. More than happy and content most of the time to please Tara and not worry about herself, hell, half the time she climaxes or is damn close to climaxing just from pleasing the witch. A couple strokes across her own engorged clit more than enough to send her following quickly behind Tara most nights.

Tara pants heavily, staring up at the white ceiling, tugging gently on Buffy’s hair as the slayer eases out of her but continues to nuzzle and lap at her body. Knowing the slayer well enough by now not to even try and get her to come up and lie beside her just yet. Buffy’ll make her way up her body when she’s good and ready to, and not a moment before. 

Buffy toes off her boots as she finishes gathering all the liquid she can find on her lover’s body. Shifting off the bed, she pushes off her jeans and g-string before leaning down and yanking off her socks, grinning at the sight of Tara with her top still on, and one sock dangling half off one foot while the other leg still has the boot, and rest of her clothes caught mid-strip. Chuckling deeply, she looks up into narrowing blue eyes. “You look like someone wanted to have you and couldn’t wait to get you completely naked.”

“You think?” Tara growls, pushing herself up onto her elbows and looks down at her body, shaking her head in disbelief. 

“I’ll help you out.” Buffy offers as she snatches the dangling sock off with one hand even as her other hand is untying and loosening the boot. 

Tara finds with a blink of an eye, Buffy has the annoying clothes and footwear gone even as the slayer kneels on the bed, working her way upward while pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it behind her. Inhaling sharply at the sight of the woman’s small breasts, the nipples hardened down into tiny little nubs, Tara pushes herself up and captures one in her mouth as soon as Buffy’s within reach.

Buffy closes her eyes and arches her back to push her breast further into the hot mouth of the witch as Tara suckles, licks and nips at the flesh, finally pushing Tara gently away Buffy growls softly. “I need you.” 

Tara collapses back onto the bed and shifts down slightly, grasping the slayer’s hips and urging her upwards. “Come to me, then.” Tara offers softly as she looks into gleaming hazel eyes that are starting to burn feverishly. The desire too much for the slayer right now, Buffy not able to delay the release she needs. 

Buffy straddles Tara’s head and slowly lowers herself downwards, arching her back and grabbing onto the headboard as her head drops forward as she looks down into dark violet eyes watching her intently even as Tara’s mouth wraps around her and starts to suck with a firm steady motion. Tara’s tongue circling the sensitive tip of her clitoris even as three fingers slip inside her. “Oh, God, yes…” Buffy rocks her body slightly even as she fights closing her eyes as she loves to watch Tara make love to her, the pleasure so obvious on Tara’s face. When she feels a soft stroking over her rosebud, Buffy jerks uncontrollably, her eyes shutting and her breathing becoming more ragged. “Please…” Buffy whispers softly, knowing Tara will hear her and know what she’s asking for. The witch having introduced her to this pleasure and though they haven’t had much time to push the boundaries past a single digit, it is definitely something she enjoys and wants to explore further. Buffy silently hopes that they’ll have the time and ability to work towards that end over Spring Break when they’ll be by themselves.

Gathering some of the slayer’s escaping juices on her index finger of her free hand, Tara circles the tight opening, coating it thoroughly before gathering more of the liquid onto her finger. Pressing gently against the strong sphincter muscle, Tara slowly circles and continues the gentle pressure as Buffy’s body relaxes and lets her slip inside, smiling around the hard muscle in her mouth at the low, pleasure-filled whimper and the feel of Buffy’s body clenching around her digits even as the muscle starts to spasm uncontrollably in her mouth. 

“Tara…” Buffy whimpers loudly, not able to control her response as she climaxes. It never taking her long with Tara’s talented fingers inside her like that along with the woman’s mouth suction-cupped onto her clit almost like a pump as she makes her harder and more swollen than she can ever remember being before in her life before she climaxes. 

“Want more.” Tara hoarsely whispers, starting her stroking motion within the slayer’s body again, her fingers alternating entering the different entrances, as always being sure to be careful not to hurt the slayer even with Buffy’s healing powers and assurances that she would be okay.

Buffy grunts quietly, wanting more herself as she feels her body starting to tighten and coil as Tara works her closer to another climax. Rocking her hips faster and harder against the strong fingers inside her, Buffy starts to pant heavily as she feels the slow curling of Tara’s fingers inside her. When those talented fingers hit that magical spot, Buffy’s rocking hips stop and press down into the witch, silently urging her to send her over the edge as only Tara’s been able to do.

Pushing firmly into the bundle of nerves within the slayer even as she does a small concentrated circle, Tara works her index finger around inside the slayer’s tight hole, teasingly slipping partway out before pushing gently back in to circle her wrist and in turn her finger putting more pressure on the slayer’s opening, stretching it slightly.

Buffy tenses, her hands gripping the headboard tightly until she hears the ominous creaking noise, automatically loosening her grip, she reaches down for the spare pillow and digs her fingers into it as she starts to jerk uncontrollably as her body starts to explode, feeling the liquid coming from her body even as Tara’s name is ripped from deep inside her, causing her to shake and shiver uncontrollably until she collapses onto the bed beside Tara, her body a useless boneless mass.

Tara chuckles softly as she looks at the sated, hazy eyes of her lover even as she gently eases out from within Buffy. Mentally telling Buffy she loves her, Tara presses a soft kiss on the slayer’s panting mouth as she closes her eyes and rests beside her for a few minutes, giving herself time to gather her thoughts and feelings about the new development of her living back in the Summers’ household and what it might mean to their relationship.

***


	15. Chapter 15

“Have I told you how happy I am that you moved back in?” Dawn bounces into the kitchen, grinning at Tara as the witch works on fixing dinner.

“Missed me fixing you chocolate shakes all the time, did you?” Tara grins crookedly at the teenager as she shuts the door to the oven after slipping the large roast and vegetables in to cook.

“I just missed having you around, though the shakes are a nice addition.” Dawn giggles uncontrollably at the delightful laughter coming from Tara. 

“Are you packed and ready to leave tomorrow night?” Tara gently scratches the teen’s head as she walks by to pull some juice out of the refrigerator and pour into her glass.

“Yep. I’ll bring my laundry basket down to the basement in the morning before I leave for school.” Dawn pushes herself up onto the island and swings her feet as she watches Tara. “What are you and Buffy going to do with the house all to yourselves?”

“Probably pretty much the same thing we do when you and Willow are here.” Tara fights the blush coming up on her face as she turns back to the refrigerator, replacing the juice. Being back in the house for the past week had been an eye opening experience. Willow had seemed to take her moving back in, in stride though the redheaded hacker seemed to watch her and Buffy a little more intently than she remembered the redhead ever doing before. And Buffy… shaking her head at the thought of the slayer that spends more time in her bedroom in the basement than she does upstairs in her own bedroom. 

Dawn’s grin gets huger on her face, having noticed the way Buffy and Tara seemed to gravitate towards each other no matter where they are, though the two women didn’t do anything obvious to show that something is going on between them. But her gut feeling and the fact that Buffy seemed happier than she can ever remember seeing her before tells her that Tara is the reason why. “Are we going to have rolls with dinner?”

“Yes, ma’am. I picked up some crescent rolls to go with the roast.” Tara chuckles at the quiet squeal coming from the teenager. “You like those rolls almost as much as your chocolate shakes.”

“Not that much, but they’re a close second.” Dawn glances towards the doorway into the kitchen as Willow makes her way towards them.

“What’s for dinner?” Willow questions curiously, her eyes noticing the oven is turned on.

“Pot roast, potatoes, carrots, celery and onions along with crescent rolls and corn on the cob.” Tara allows a small smile to cross her face as she looks at the redhead. Things were still a little on the strained side between them, but she was thankful the hacker hadn’t been pushing to try and get them back together. Not knowing how she would react if Willow pushed, but knowing it’s something she wouldn’t have dealt well with.

“Sounds good. Anything I can do to help?” Willow winces, figuring Tara’s probably done the majority of it already.

“I just need to clean the corn, but it can wait until the roast is closer to being done.” Tara shrugs and smiles apologetically at the redhead. “Thanks for the offer, though.”

“Heck, I’d be happy to clean whatever you want now that we’re getting something other than pizza, Chinese and DMP all the time. The rest of us really should learn how to cook.” Willow smiles fully at her ex-lover for the first time in longer than she can remember. Honestly happy to have the woman close by, though she wishes Tara was there for and with her.

“I’ll remember that next time I need potatoes peeled.” Tara chuckles at the look of mock horror crossing Willow’s face.

“I take it back. Pizza, Chinese and DMP are wonderful foods to eat.” Willow starts to giggle at the merriment dancing in Tara’s eyes. Laughing and joking something they really haven’t been able to do with each other for longer than she can remember and she’s just now realizing how much she’s missed having Tara as a friend. 

“So, are you all packed and ready to go tomorrow?” Tara questions curiously, taking in the more relaxed stance of the redhead.

“Yes. Whatever got into my parents to actually invite me to spend Spring Break with them I’m kind of happy for. It’ll be like a mini vacation, since I haven’t been away from the Hellmouth for…” Willow trails off and tilts her head as she thinks about it. Paling slightly as she finally remembers. “Since we went to LA to let Angel know about Buffy.” Willow finally admits out loud after noticing the questioning looks on both Tara and Dawn’s faces.

Tara feels her heart stop in her chest at the remembrance before it starts to pound fast and erratically. Nodding her head in understanding, she hides behind her juice as she takes a sip. Shaking it off, she looks from Willow to Dawn and back again. “Do either of you know when Buffy’s supposed to be home from work?” Not having the chance to ask the slayer before going to class that morning.

“I think her shift ends at eight or nine tonight. She’ll probably do a patrol on her way home so she won’t show up until midnight or later.” Willow looks at the calendar noticing the ‘L’ written on it under today’s date. Buffy’s shorthand for working late and probably being home extremely late.

“I’ll have to be sure and make her a plate up and leave it in the oven to keep warm.” Tara comments more to herself than to the other two women. “I should go downstairs, I need to study some more for a test I have tomorrow.”

Willow shifts out of the way and watches Tara disappear down the stairs to the basement, sighing quietly at the thought of what she’d ruined. Turning to Dawn, she smiles somewhat wryly at the teenager. “How about you? Are you ready for Spring Break away from the Hellmouth?”

“Oh, Gods yes!” Dawn slips off the island as she follows Willow into the living room as they discuss their vacation plans with each other as they settle on the couch. 

***

Buffy locks the door behind her as she walks somewhat stiffly into the house, her body achy and sore after tangling with a group of vampires that had their tag-teaming down to an art form. Turning the lights off in the living room she makes her way to the kitchen, planning on grabbing a bottle of water and some pain pills before heading upstairs to the shower and falling into bed, not wanting to worry Tara with her wounds. Groaning as she sees the witch leaning against the sink sipping on a mug of tea with the First Aid kit on the island. 

“How did you know?” Buffy looks curiously at the witch as Tara shrugs her shoulders. 

“Gut feeling.” Tara sets her mug down and opens the kit, pulling out the pain pills and shaking four of them into the slayer’s hand before reaching into the refrigerator and pulling a bottle of water out. “Can you eat, or should I put the plate that’s in the oven into the refrigerator for you to eat later?”

Buffy rubs her stomach lightly as she contemplates whether or not she should eat now or wait, the light rumbling of her stomach going either way. “What did you fix?”

“Roast with the vegetables, along with corn on the cob and Crescent Rolls.” Tara gently reaches for the slayer’s chin after the petite woman downs the pills along with half the water. Gently tilting her head, Tara winces at the half swollen-shut eye along with the bruising along the side of Buffy’s face. “How badly are you hurt, sweetie?”

“Been better and I’ve been worse.” Buffy shrugs slightly, being careful of her aching ribs. Thankful that none of them are broken, just bruised. The powerful hits she took in her stomach actually hurting more than anything. “Maybe I better wait on the serious food for tomorrow.”

“Soup and crackers?” Tara questions softly, knowing the slayer will heal faster with food and healing sleep. 

“I can get it.” Buffy starts to head towards the cabinet, sighing as Tara waves her off.

“Do you prefer the chicken and noodles, or the one with the rice?” Tara holds up both family sized cans and looks into Buffy’s tired eyes. 

“I don’t really care.” Buffy admits, rubbing a hand over her good eye. “I need to take a shower, between working and patrol I’m past the point of being ripe.” 

Tara hesitates for a moment before finally questioning the slayer softly. “Are you going to stay with me tonight, or would you rather sleep upstairs?” 

“I… I was planning on taking the pills and going upstairs.” Buffy searches blue eyes for a moment.

Tara looks at the clock on the stove, before turning back to Buffy. “Because you wanted to, or because you figured I’d be asleep and you didn’t want to possibly wake me?”

“Wake you.” Buffy whispers the answer softly, really hating to wake the witch even with Tara saying she doesn’t mind. 

“Then go downstairs and use my bathroom, I’ll bring your soup, crackers and something more to drink down with me when it’s ready.” Tara orders with a wave of the hand towards the basement door.

Sighing in relief, Buffy doesn’t say anything, just quickly heads towards the door to the basement.

Tara watches Buffy as the slayer heads down the stairs before working on putting the soup in a large microwave-safe bowl and throwing it in the microwave. Pulling the plate in the oven out, Tara turns the oven that was on the lowest setting to keep the food warm, off and maneuvers the items around in the refrigerator until nothing will be close to the plate as she sets it inside. Working silently and with as little wasted movements as possible, Tara loads the lap tray with food and drinks along with a couple more pain pills before pulling the ice packs out of the refrigerator as she waits for the microwave to go off.

***

Buffy lets the hot water beat down on her body after washing herself three times. Gently pressing against her sore stomach she takes careful inventory of her body, knowing she’s bruised, swollen and sore but she doesn’t think there’s any serious damage. More feeling the slightly cool air from the bathroom door opening than actually hearing it, Buffy pulls back the shower curtain and looks into worried blue eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Tara whispers hoarsely, searching the one hazel eye, since the other is completely swollen shut now, before carefully taking in the rest of the slayer’s body, frowning hard at the discolored abdomen and light bruising on Buffy’s ribs. 

Carefully leaning towards the nozzle, Buffy turns the water off and accepts the towel Tara automatically grabbed to hand her. “Mostly just bruises and swelling, Tara.”

Tara gently runs a finger over the slayer’s abdomen. “This isn’t just bruises and swelling, Buffy. You could have internal damage.”

“Nothing odd showed up when I used the bathroom.” Buffy winces as she dries herself off.

“No blood or burning sensation?” Tara takes the towel from the slayer and gently works on finishing drying the woman off ignoring the partial glare pointed her way. 

“No, and if I do I’ll let you know.” Buffy finally grumbles, seeing the stubborn look in Tara’s eyes as the witch stands from where she’d finished drying her legs and feet. “I planned on us sharing a shower sometime, but not like this.”

Tara allows her lips to curl up in a slight smile. “Technically we didn’t share a shower at all, so there’s still hope for some soapy, slippery fun.” 

Buffy groans as she reaches out to touch Tara’s cheek softly. “If I felt just the slightest bit better I’d pull you back into the shower stall and see about this soapy, slippery fun.”

“You’re not going to have any fun tonight.” Tara gently urges Buffy to the bed, having already pulled the covers down. “Are your ribs bad? Do they need to be bound?” 

“No, they’re just a little sore and bruised. I don’t have any broken bones, I promise.” Buffy gingerly climbs in the bed, breathing out in relief as Tara had placed all the pillows on her side of the bed to help prop her up.

Tara grabs the tray and settles it across Buffy’s lap before turning to the icepacks and easing a hip onto the bed beside Buffy as the slayer starts crushing the crackers and dumping them into her soup. Carefully laying the small icepack on Buffy’s eye and cheek, she settles one of the larger ones across Buffy’s stomach, smirking at the slight inhale as the cold item hits the slayer’s hot stomach.

“You did that on purpose.” Buffy growls, adjusting the icepack slightly as Tara reaches for another one and presses it against her ribs.

“You knew it was coming.” Tara shifts slightly to sit more comfortably on the bed as she holds the icepacks to the slayer’s side and face. “I want you to take off work tomorrow, Buffy. I want you to eat, sleep and take pain pills so that way you’ll heal faster. And if you have any… and I mean any problems, I want you to call 9-1-1 and have them come and get you, understand?”

“Tara…” Buffy groans as she looks at the witch. 

“Don’t, Buffy. Don’t argue the point and I want your promise that you’ll do as I say. If not, I’ll stay home with you and make sure you’re okay. And I honestly don’t think you want me peering in at you when you use the bathroom.” Tara warns softly.

Buffy stiffens slightly, snapping her head to look at Tara as she hears the absolute steel under the Wiccan’s soft tones. Searching Tara’s eyes and seeing the stubbornness of the woman peering back at her, Buffy growls softly. “You wouldn’t even be aware of me being hurt, if I hadn’t talked you into moving in here.”

“No, I wouldn’t. Do you want me to move back out?” Tara questions seriously. Watching as an almost panicked look crosses Buffy’s face. As Buffy’s mouth opens and shuts a couple times and she slowly shakes her head, Tara sighs in relief. “Eat your food, Buffy. Then I want your promise for tomorrow.”

“You have it.” Buffy whispers hoarsely, blinking her eye a couple times as she looks back at her food, fighting the tears that had suddenly come up at the thought of Tara leaving. 

Tara pulls the ice pack away from Buffy’s eye and leans in to press a soft kiss to the corner of the slayer’s mouth. “Good. And just to let you know, I don’t want to move out. This is my home.”

Buffy’s lips curl up in a smile as she turns and looks at Tara leaning the short distance and pressing a firm kiss against the witch’s lips. “I’m glad. Now, I have to eat this food or a certain Wiccan I know might decide to kick my butt.”

“More like kiss it, but…” Tara grins crookedly at the surprised chuckle escaping Buffy’s lips as the slayer smirks at her. 

“Haven’t done that yet… might get a promise from you to check that out, too.” Buffy chuckles lightly as she sees the briefest of blushes cross Tara’s cheeks. 

“Too? Do you have other things you want to check out?” Tara laughs outright at the absolutely wicked smile that crosses Buffy’s lips as the slayer darts her a smoldering look. “Don’t look at me that way, Slayer. You’re in no shape to follow it up.”

“Where there’s a will…” Buffy snorts softly as Tara growls playfully at her. “I’ll behave, though the mind is willing the body is a little done in for the night. But watch out for tomorrow.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Tara replaces the icepack and watches the slayer make short work of the soup and crackers before she downs the pain pills with what’s left of the second bottle of water, leaving one more left on the tray. “Do you want me to swap these icepacks out for fresh ones and get an Ace bandage to wrap them around your ribs and abdomen so they’ll stay on tonight?” 

“These will be fine. I’ll just drop them over the side of the bed in a little while. I’ll probably be halfway healed come tomorrow morning anyway.” Buffy takes over holding the icepack to her face as Tara props the other icepack against her ribs while she takes the tray of empty dishes and water bottles off her lap. 

“Do you want anything else?” Tara questions softly as she sets the last bottle of water on the nightstand before standing with the tray in her hands. 

“You curled up beside me.” Buffy watches as the slow, happy smile crosses Tara’s face. 

“I’ll be back down in a few minutes.” Tara relaxes as she sees the playful glimmer in Buffy’s good eye. That more than anything letting her know the slayer is really okay.

Buffy watches Tara stride out of the room before carefully shifting forward and pulling the pillows out as she scoots down in the bed, breathing out a sigh of relief as she relaxes into the bed. Replacing the icepacks she’d dislodged she closes her eyes and listens as Tara rinses the dishes and places them in the dishwasher before the soft click of the light being turned off sounds and soft footsteps make their way down the stairs. 

Tara shuts and locks the door as she steps into her room, stripping her clothes off as she makes her way to the bathroom, chuckling at the ‘hubba hubba’ coming from the slayer. “Behave.”

“Nope. Actually, I was mentally going through the CD’s I have and wondering if there’s any good stripping music on any of them.” Buffy grins at the laughter escaping Tara as the witch steps into the bathroom.

“I might have a song or two that would work, but I won’t be the one putting on the show.” Tara pokes her head out smirking at the slayer as she brushes her hair.

“Tit for tat? I will if you will.” Buffy shifts slightly as she gets more comfortable in the bed as Tara disappears back into the bathroom. Listening to the witch brush her teeth.

“We’ll see.” Tara turns off the light to the bathroom as she walks into the bedroom, stopping to light a couple candles on the dresser before turning off the overhead light. Carefully sliding into the bed so as not to jostle the slayer too much, Tara smiles as Buffy’s legs shift and tangle with hers as the slayer closes the distance between them until she’s lying against her.

Tossing the icepacks over the edge, Buffy wraps her arm around Tara’s waist and lies partially on top of the woman as she gets comfortable. “Sorry for my cold body parts.”

“They’ll warm up soon enough.” Tara reaches around the slayer and carefully hugs her before running her fingers gently over the arm wrapped around her waist. “I would really feel better if you carried a short sword with you when you went on patrol, Buffy.”

“Kind of hard to do when I’m going from DMP straight to patrolling.” Buffy mumbles against Tara’s chest as she closes her eyes as she wiggles and gets more comfortable.

“I’ll see if there isn’t something I can do about that.” Tara whispers, gently pressing her lips to the top of the slayer’s head, her mind already sorting through her spells as she thinks about and discards certain glamour spells as they wouldn’t allow Buffy to see her own sword, or hold up if Buffy touches it. 

“Mmm… ‘kay.” Buffy’s barely aware of Tara’s words as the pain pills and the warmth of the Wiccan seeps into her body to put her fast asleep.

“Oh, my lovely, lovely slayer.” Tara whispers as she feels the weight of the slayer settle more against her along with the deep, even breathing signaling the slayer is asleep. Pressing her lips again to the top of Buffy’s head, Tara closes her eyes and slowly follows the slayer into dreamland. Wishing she can have thousands upon thousands of nights with the slayer in her arms.

***


	16. Chapter 16

“I want to pick up something while we’re on patrol tonight.” Buffy sits on the counter and grins as Tara quirks her eyebrow at her as she pulls the homemade lasagna out of the oven, the bubbling cheese-y mass smelling absolutely delicious. 

“Are you going to tell me what you want to pick up and why you’re waiting ‘til tonight to pick it up?” Tara chuckles at the mischievous grin crossing Buffy’s face. Shaking her head at the slayer, she slips the garlic bread into the oven after adjusting the heat. Shutting the oven door, Tara maneuvers the short distance to nestle between the slayer’s legs and wraps her arms around the woman’s waist as she rests her cheek against Buffy’s chest. 

Buffy slips her arms around Tara’s shoulders and plays through the soft hair. “Because I’m all healed now and we have the house to ourselves.”

“So that’s why you’re waiting until tonight to pick whatever it is up?” Tara strokes her hands over Buffy’s back.

“That’s why I waited, but it’s more of a wanting you to be with me when I stop. I kind of want your input as to what to get.” Buffy admits softly, wrapping her legs around Tara.

Tara growls at the slayer’s prevarication and nips sharply at the breast under her cheek, smirking at the squeak she gets in response. “Spit it out, Slayer.”

“I don’t know. I might like your torture techniques…” Buffy chuckles as Tara laughs at her comment. Raising her hands, Buffy strokes more through the length of Tara’s hair. “I kind of want to experiment if you don’t mind while we have the house to ourselves.”

Tara slowly shifts back and searches Buffy’s eyes for a moment as she tries to figure out what Buffy means by the word ‘experiment’. Seeing the light blush coming across the slayer’s cheeks and the almost shy smile crossing her lips, Tara chuckles in realization as to what Buffy means. “Are you wanting to go to Sunnydale’s Sex Shop and buy a few things?”

“Uh huh.” Buffy nods, relaxing at the twinkling of Tara’s blue eyes. “I kind of thought maybe some lube and maybe a toy or two? But only if you’re willing, I don’t want to do anything that’ll make you uncomfortable or make you…” Buffy stops mid-ramble as Tara’s lips come into contact with hers. Sighing into the kiss, Buffy returns the slow, searching kiss enjoying it for long minutes. 

“Goddess.” Tara blinks and takes a couple deep breaths to get control of her suddenly raging hormones. “Anything in particular you have in mind?” 

Buffy starts to dip back in for another kiss, wanting to deepen it even more and maybe get sidetracked until the bread is burnt to a crisp and the lasagna needs to be reheated. 

“Slayer!” Tara growls playfully, pushing gently back on the woman’s chest as she pushes back against the legs that are now making sure she doesn’t get away, the gleam in Buffy’s eyes giving away what the slayer’s thinking.

“What?” Buffy grumbles finally easing back from Tara and sighing heavily at the knowing look on Tara’s face. “I just wanted another kiss.”

“A four hour kiss if the look in your eyes is anything to go by.” Tara smacks the slayer gently on the hip stepping back as Buffy drops her legs. 

Buffy shrugs her shoulders and grins unrepentantly at the witch as Tara chuckles and steps back over to the oven to check on the bread. “Have you ever used a, ummm…” Buffy feels herself blush and when Tara looks over her shoulder at her with a quirked eyebrow and a curious look in her eyes, Buffy groans and just finally spits the words out. “Strap-on.”

Tara blinks in surprise at the slayer before turning back to the bread, deciding it could use a couple more minutes. “Wearing one or having one used on me?”

Buffy’s mouth opens and her eyes become distant as she thinks about that. The thought of plunging in and out of the witch or Tara bent over a headstone as she pounds into her from behind… Buffy gets lost in the imaginings as she has a little movie montage playing through her head about where and how she could take the witch.

Tara stares in rapt fascination at the slayer as Buffy obviously gets lost in some kind of naughty daydream. Hurriedly pulling the bread out and turning the oven off, Tara turns back to the slayer and tilts her head as she watches Buffy’s eyes become dilated and the woman’s breathing becomes deep and labored, a thin sheen of sweat appearing on Buffy’s forehead and upper lip. The sight of the slayer so obviously turned on has the same effect on her body as she feels it heating up and different areas starting to harden and ache. When Buffy slowly comes back and looks intently at her with the desire like a raging inferno in her eyes, Tara feels her breath catch in her chest. 

Buffy slowly pushes herself off the counter and drops to the ground as she prowls after the slowly retreating witch.

Tara swallows hard backing her way towards the door to the basement and her bedroom she opens it and slowly and carefully makes her way down the stairs, Buffy following a step behind. Having come to know Buffy, she realizes that it would literally take an apocalypse to sidetrack the slayer right now, and honestly since she’d never seen this particular look in Buffy’s eyes before she wonders if an apocalypse would even stop her. “The food’s going to be cold.” Tara offers softly, her hands already unbuttoning and unzipping her pants as she steps into her bedroom.

“Yes it is. You should have NEVER mentioned having one used on you that just put all kinds of ideas in my head.” Buffy watches as Tara slowly strips, a smirk darting across Tara’s lips.

“Got you to thinking, did it?” Tara pushes the pants and panties down before kicking them off and reaching for the bottom of her t-shirt, pulling it over her head quickly. 

Buffy growls softly in her throat as Tara undoes her bra and lets it slip down to land on the floor. Finally stripping her own top and jeans off, Buffy pounces on the witch, both of them falling to the bed together with her on top of Tara. “You have no earthly idea.” Buffy rumbles and kisses Tara hungrily, wanting to devour the witch.

Tara whimpers softly as Buffy works her way from her lips down her neck and to her breasts, stopping to knead, lick and suckle firmly on the flesh until Buffy finally pushes both breasts together and nips and bites both nipples at the same time.

Buffy growls deeply as she nips and gnaws gently at the hard nipples before laving both with her tongue to soothe them. “I am one lucky lady.” Buffy rumbles with an additional swipe across both nipples before trailing her tongue down the witch’s body. 

Grasping the covers as Buffy’s hot mouth encircles her pounding flesh. Tara closes her eyes and bucks uncontrollably as the slayer works her flesh quickly to a throbbing, flinching mass of need then backs off, not throwing her over the edge like she normally does.

Hearing the loud, pained whimper coming from her lover, Buffy nuzzles against the woman’s inner thigh. Slipping two fingers firmly into Tara’s slick channel, Buffy strokes steadily without curling and pressing into her lover’s g-spot. Wanting to keep the witch on the cusp of climaxing as she prepares to do something she hasn’t before, having honestly planned on waiting until they picked up the lube, but the need to slip into Tara’s body and do to the witch what Tara’s done to her multiple times by bringing her such extreme pleasure becoming more than she can stand. Exhaling a slow, steady stream of cool air over Tara’s clit, Buffy watches the blood-engorged flesh literally twitch. Leaning in, Buffy flutters her tongue gently over the begging flesh while smiling at the feel of the additional desire easing from Tara with her stroking fingers. Easing out of the witch, she slowly trails her fingers down and circles the puckered opening, slicking it with the witch’s juices, happy to find the abundance of heavy desire already slowly easing down between the woman’s legs.

“Ooooh…” Tara exhales at the soft touch of the slayer as she feels the wet digits gently circling her opening. Something Buffy hadn’t done before even with the discussions they’d had about this very subject and what she’s done to Buffy. 

Buffy nuzzles softly against Tara’s pulsing nub as she continues the gentle circling around Tara’s tight entrance, carefully pressing gently against the opening. Remembering the discussions they’d had and Tara’s explanation of being gentle, slow and careful being of the utmost importance to not hurt your lover as she feels the muscles relax and grant her entrance. Moaning even as Tara moans at the same moment as her index finger slips gently and easily inside Tara.

“Buffy… Feels good.” Tara whispers, pushing her body into Buffy’s mouth and hand as the slayer slowly strokes in and out of her. Bucking uncontrollably as Buffy’s other hand shifts and she slips two fingers inside her center and caresses inside her. 

“Good. I want you to feel good. I want you to see stars exploding like you do to me.” Buffy hoarsely whispers against Tara’s clit, brushing her lips over the swollen muscle as the witch’s body clenches around her fingers in measured spasms, hearing the low whimpering even as Tara’s legs and body seems to open more to her, Buffy growls and cautiously eases just the tips of two fingers into Tara’s rosebud. Her breath catching in her chest at the low keening wail coming from Tara, almost pulling out the quarter inch she’d slipped in until she feels Tara’s body pushing against her fingers. Needing to see Tara’s eyes to be sure this is what she wants, Buffy carefully eases up onto her knees, never more thankful for her slayer status as she knows the maneuver would be impossible if not for her strength. Leaving her fingers deep inside Tara’s center even as her other two digits are barely pressed inside her, Buffy looks at Tara’s strained face and arched neck, the flush of desire more than obvious on the witch’s body and face. But the desire-filled violet eyes that she wants to see are hidden away behind the closed lids. “Tara, please look at me.” Buffy whispers, her own voice low and almost grating sounding.

Tara whimpers, trying to push into the slayer’s teasing fingers, finally dragging her eyes open at the low growl coming from Buffy a few minutes after the slayer had asked her to look at her. Focusing in on the slayer, Tara releases her death grip on the bedcovers and threads her fingers in Buffy’s hair, unable to say anything Tara pulls Buffy down and kisses her hungrily.

Buffy grunts into the kiss as she finds herself flattened against Tara, her arms uncomfortably wedged between their bodies, but not wanting to lose the contact she has with the witch. Growling deeply as Tara nips gently on her tongue and lips as she finally ends the fiery kiss. Wiggling her fingers gently inside Tara, Buffy hoarsely comments. “I can’t do what I want like this.” Buffy eases the two fingers that were barely inside Tara’s tight channel out and uses the hand to push herself up to the quiet whimpers coming from the witch. “Try to keep your eyes open and on me.” Buffy pleads softly as she slips the other pillow under Tara’s head as the witch nods and lifts her body up slightly. 

Tara can’t help but brush her thumbs gently over Buffy’s cheekbones and place a loving kiss on the kiss-swollen lips of the slayer before easing back against the pillows, keeping eye contact with her lover. “I’ll try.” Tara whispers hoarsely, her voice low and scratchy, the desire coursing through her. 

Buffy inhales deeply at the desire, warmth and trust in Tara’s eyes closing her eyes for a moment as she burns the look into her memory, Buffy slowly makes her way back down the witch’s body, opening her eyes to keep contact with violet eyes. Circling the witch’s belly button for a moment, Buffy smirks at the low growl she gets from the witch. Wiggling the fingers in Tara’s center, Buffy chuckles as she bucks under her. Loving the way the witch responds to her touch and kisses, Buffy nuzzles her way downward to the small triangle of curls. Resituating herself, Buffy starts to slowly ease in and out of Tara’s center, her other hand shifting to gather what slickness was still on and easing from her lover’s body.

Tara groans deeply and reaches down to stroke through Buffy’s hair as she feels strong fingers caressing lightly over her rosebud even as Buffy’s eyes search hers, seeing the silent question in the hazel depths Tara nods her head and smiles in encouragement, groaning and arching as the tips of the slayer’s fingers press slowly and gently into her. 

“Will two be too much?” Buffy whispers hoarsely, keeping contact with dark violet eyes burning brightly as Tara keeps eye contact with her. 

“No…” Tara fights closing her eyes as Buffy’s fingers slip a little deeper into her. Panting heavily now at the feeling of the slayer’s fingers inside her, Tara bucks lightly in silent need. 

Buffy growls and nips firmly on Tara’s thigh, the Wiccan’s internal muscles clamping down and releasing almost immediately on her fingers. Barely wiggling her fingers inside Tara’s tight rosebud, Buffy whimpers as she slips the rest of the way inside Tara. Slowly stroking the fingers inside Tara’s slick center in and out, she continues to wiggle her other fingers, but forgoes stroking inside the Wiccan, deciding to wait for the actual lube, not willing to chance hurting Tara in any way. Knowing from personal experience that she would probably be tender if she did, though the tenderness she’d personally felt is something she actually enjoys, and with her slayer healing it doesn’t last long at all. 

Rocking her hips in desire, Tara fights closing her eyes as Buffy’s fingers wiggle inside her while her other fingers curl and start to stroke firmly over her g-spot. Watching as Buffy’s head dips down and her mouth opens before a hot, wet tongue drags the length of her clit, Tara feels her body starting to shake and shimmy uncontrollably. As Buffy’s tongue swipes over her needy clit again quickly before the slayer wraps her lips around her swollen flesh and sucks strongly, Tara wails the slayer’s name loudly as she arches and floods the slayer’s face and hands with her orgasm.

Buffy grins as she releases the swollen, pulsing muscle. Lapping happily at the juices flowing from Tara, even as the Wiccan’s crying out her name is still ringing in her ears. Carefully easing all her digits out from inside the tight Wiccan, Buffy slowly becomes aware of her own pulsing body that’s rubbing fast and hard against the edge of the bed. Groaning deeply as the orgasm flows through her, Buffy rests her cheek on Tara’s mound even as she grasps Tara’s hips and sighs heavily. “I sure as the hell hope you like having a strap-on used on you, because I really want to bend you over one of the tombstones, or press you up against a mausoleum wall and take you. The thought of driving into you with your legs wrapped around my waist, or your gorgeous ass pointed at me… heaven.” 

Tara chuckles weakly and reaches down to scratch at the slayer’s head. Closing her eyes, she slowly relaxes, the slayer’s words painting pictures in her head. Knowing she would let the slayer do anything she wants to because Buffy would never do anything to harm her intentionally. 

“Nap, we can reheat the food.” Buffy rumbles quietly against Tara’s mound, pressing another kiss against the hot flesh. Chuckling as she feels the light tug on her hair as Tara silently urges her to come up. Pressing one more kiss to Tara’s clit, Buffy climbs up Tara’s body and eases gently down into her. When Tara’s arms wrap around her and thread behind her back, Buffy smiles at the feeling of safety that works through her, something she seems to only feel in the Wiccan’s arms. Resting her cheek on Tara’s breast, Buffy exhales softly and closes her eyes in contentment, deciding a half hour nap doesn’t sound too bad as she listens to the hard, steady pound of Tara’s heart under her ear, letting it lull her asleep.

***


	17. Chapter 17

“Say huh?” Buffy unconsciously pulls the phone away from her ear and stares at it as if it has turned into a snake. Her eyes unconsciously going to Tara even as she puts the phone back to her ear. Not surprised when Tara steps over to her to rest a hand on her shoulder as she listens to Giles on the other end of the phone as he rattles on for fifteen minutes. “I think I’ve grown up a little over the last couple years, Giles. I know she could have broken out of jail whenever she wanted to, if she took the urge. She turned herself in because she was ready to take responsibility for her actions. If she’s been pardoned and the Council is willing to give her a chance, I can too.” 

Tara blinks in surprise as she listens to Buffy’s calm words, realizing she’s talking about Faith. But what surprises her is the fact that there’s no censure or anger in the slayer’s voice about the dark-haired slayer. Over the last couple months since they’d become closer, Buffy had explained and told her a lot of stories about what happened before she’d become part of the group, filling in a lot more details that Willow had glossed over or skipped completely. Turning her head as she sees the redhead start to step into the kitchen Tara smiles at the woman. Gently patting Buffy on the shoulder before stepping back slowly, she turns to face Willow. 

“Who’s she talking to?” Willow more breathes the words than says them as she watches Buffy look at her apologetically as the slayer continues to listen to whatever is being said on the other end of the line. The serious look crossing Buffy’s face along with the frown starting to crease her forehead starting to worry her. 

“Mr. Giles.” Tara answers quietly, nodding her head towards the dining room and following quickly behind Willow. “If I’m interpreting what I heard right, it sounds like Faith may be pardoned.” Tara grasps Willow firmly on the arm as the woman pales considerably. “Easy. Sit down.” Tara urges Willow into one of the dining room chairs, watching the redhead to make sure she’s going to be okay. “Sweetie, I don’t think Faith would be pardoned and the Council standing behind her if she isn’t stable.”

“But she… she tried… she… knife…” Willow starts to hyperventilate.

Tara hurriedly shoves Willow’s head between the woman’s knees and rubs her back to try and help her calm down as Willow pales even more. Seeing Buffy step out of the kitchen, she looks pleadingly at the slayer, hoping that Buffy might be able to say something to help calm Willow down.

“Faith’s being pardoned from jail. The Council pulled some strings and had what little bit of evidence there was disappear, so they could pull her out to come here to Sunnydale.” Buffy places her hand over Tara’s that’s still rubbing gently on Willow’s shaking back. Staring into questioning blue eyes, Buffy realizes Tara knows there’s more to the story. “There’s been some… disappearances around the world.” Buffy finally admits quietly, glancing down at Willow who is still breathing erratically but is slowly getting control as she continues to keep her head between her legs. 

“What kind of disappearances?” Tara questions softly, the warmth of the slayer’s hand staying on top of hers and following her movement as she rubs Willow’s back helping to ground her. Though she has an idea that Willow, and maybe even Dawn might believe there’s something going on between her and Buffy, neither has ever come right out and said anything and neither she nor Buffy have volunteered the information, always trying to be somewhat circumspect with the touching and comments to each other while in front of the others. 

“Potentials and Watchers.” Buffy answers softly, feeling Willow’s body jump even as Tara’s eyes widen and fear shoot through them. “There’re four sets that they haven’t been able to contact in the last three weeks. And…” Buffy takes a deep breath to try and calm her own racing heart before continuing. “There’s indication that a serious Big Bad is on the scene with very, very aggressive plans to wipe out the entire slayer line.” 

Willow slowly pushes up and tilts her head to look at Buffy. “Why are they releasing that, that, that…” Willow feels her face flushing with anger… and maybe a bit of fear.

“They’ve had Psychologists and Psychiatrists that work for the Council talking and helping Faith while she’s been in jail, Willow. Though Giles didn’t go into many details, he made the comment that Faith had some serious problems before she even became a slayer, and the Council kept it on a need to know basis… and according to them no one needed to know originally. But he did say that it explains a lot of what happened, and that we really need to try and give her a chance. Whatever’s happening is big enough that they’re calling trying to contact all the Watcher’s to keep an eye open, and get to safe houses immediately before coming in to the Council itself. And they’re wanting everyone in fighting shape, that includes Faith being here where she can do some good instead of being in jail.” Buffy explains softly, but with an underlying hint of steel in her tones as she watches the differing emotions crossing green eyes staring at her. “She fucked up, Willow. We’ve all fucked up before. Try, please just try and give her another chance. You don’t have to be buddy-buddy with her, but is it asking too much to try and maybe be at least civil to her?”

“She tried to kill me, Xander, you and Angel! Why in the hell should I be civil to her?” Willow hisses at the slayer, anger winning out over fear at this moment. 

“And I tried to kill everyone last month when that demon poisoned me.” Buffy points out hoarsely, her eyes shadowed as she remembers tying and chaining everyone up, at the last minute when the demon had grabbed Tara and she’d looked into the Wiccan’s trusting blue eyes she’d snapped out of it and killed the demon, finally taking the potion and being cured. Waving off the comments that were about to come from both Willow and her lover, Buffy shakes her head. “I was confused and there were extenuating circumstances, but who’s to say that the same can’t be true for Faith?” Buffy looks pleadingly at Willow. “Give her a chance, please. And I’ll promise you, if she goes off the deep end and even LOOKS like she might hurt someone, I’ll take care of it.”

Willow clenches her teeth together as she searches Buffy’s hazel eyes as the slayer pleads with her. “Keep our interaction down to a minimum. I don’t know that I can ever forgive her for what she did, but I’ll try and deal.” Willow finally grates out before pushing up out of the chair and hurrying out of the dining room.

Buffy’s shoulders slump as she listens to the light footsteps running up the stairs. When warm, caring arms cautiously wrap around her waist and Tara presses against her, Buffy lifts her arms and hugs Tara tightly around the shoulders and nuzzles against the witch’s warm neck. Accepting and sinking into the acceptance and caring being offered her without a second’s hesitation.

Tara presses her lips to the top of the slayer’s head and holds her lovingly in her arms. “He told you more about what happened in Faith’s life than you were willing to tell Willow, didn’t he?”

“Yeah.” Buffy hoarsely answers, sighing heavily. “I’m telling you this in the strictest of confidences, because it’s honestly something that’s extremely personal, and not really mine to tell. But if anything else, I know you can keep a secret.” Buffy feels her lips quirk up slightly at the low, sad chuckle that comes from Tara before continuing. “Faith was raped and abused as a child growing up. She was in and out of foster homes from the age of nine when she was taken away from her mother. That’s about all he told me, but his tone…” Buffy trails off and shakes her head as she shivers, remembering the cold, barely controlled fury and disgust in Giles’ voice as he’d told her that little bit. “They must have actual details on some of it, because I have this feeling that Giles would be willing to go after whoever did it even today. Plus he had a few disparaging remarks about the Watcher’s Council keeping this information from him when Faith showed up on the scene, admitting he would have handled her totally different, and never, ever would have allowed her to stay in the cheap motels like he did.”

“Goddess.” Tara whispers, closing her eyes and whimpering quietly. “Honey, there isn’t anything you can do about what happened in the past, Goddess knows we all wish we could do things differently. All we can do is try and make the best of the here and now… and the future.” Tightening her grip on the slayer, Tara smiles as she feels the soft press of lips against her neck. “Now, when is she going to be here?”

“The paperwork is being finalized, and from what I understand they’re going to have transportation there for her, and she’s already been apprised of what’s going on. Giles is planning on calling us back when she’s actually released, which might be a couple more days yet, along with giving us more information on what’s going on.” Buffy relaxes more into Tara’s body as the Wiccan starts to rub her back in soothing circles.

“Where is she going to stay?” Tara feels Buffy wiggling closer and has to smile at the feel of the warm, strong body trying to be as close to her as possible without actually being inside her.

“Giles made some quick comment about her apartment, so I guess it’s still hers and that she’ll be staying there. He had to cut the conversation short, I heard yelling in the background that one of the potentials they thought had been taken or killed had shown up.” Buffy shivers slightly at the thought of someone or something actually being ambitious enough to try and take out the whole slayer line. 

“And this too, we shall deal with, Buffy.” Tara murmurs softly. “Worry about the immediate concerns, and deal with what we can. Let them worry about what’s happening on their end of things until there’s something we can actually do about it.”

“Easier said than done.” Buffy grumbles, hating the ‘wait and see’ aspect to what’s happening, though knowing Tara has a point. “Will you go on patrol with me tonight?”

“If you want me to.” Tara chuckles as Buffy nods her head. 

“You don’t have to work tomorrow, so I definitely would like you to go out with me tonight.” Buffy presses her thigh firmly against Tara’s apex and chuckles wickedly at the soft growl she gets in response. “We haven’t had much time for any loud, screaming climaxes lately.”

“Oh, and planning on making me scream tonight, Slayer?” Tara smacks Buffy’s butt lightly as the slayer nods her head and nips firmly on her neck. 

Buffy finally releases Tara and steps back, grinning wickedly at the crooked grin on Tara’s lips. “Multiple times. I’ll be down in the basement a little later to… prepare myself for tonight.” Buffy snorts and strides out of the dining room, having seen the glimmer and narrowing of blue eyes.

“Evil, evil, evil slayer.” Tara shakes her head at the now empty doorway. “Would serve you right, if I hid the items from you and made it so you couldn’t find them.” Tara mumbles as she turns back to the kitchen to get the juice she was planning on getting earlier before being sidetracked by the Buffy ambush, then the phone ringing. Sighing quietly as she thinks about her one and only run-in with Faith, silently sending up a prayer to the Goddess to help their group get along.

***

Buffy slowly prowls after her prey, grinning wickedly at the wide eyes staring back at her. “I’m a predator, you’re just making my natural instinct’s flare even more.” Buffy’s eyes slowly drop down the witch’s body, chuckling at the sight of the long skirt, silently wondering what Tara’s wearing under the flowing item. 

“I’m worried about what exactly you’re wearing.” Tara’s eyes drop to Buffy’s crotch, not noticing any tell-tale bulge, but knowing Buffy had been downstairs in the toys in the late afternoon.

Buffy grins hugely at the somewhat confused look in Tara’s eyes as she looks down at her. Slowly trailing her fingers over the front of her jeans, Buffy quirks an eyebrow. “Who says I’m wearing anything, except my jeans?”

“Buffy!” Tara growls at the teasing glint in her lover’s eyes as Buffy continues to stalk her. When she shifts one way, Buffy blocks the move, making her go another, but doesn’t pounce. “I feel like a damn mouse.” Tara narrows her gaze on the woman that has imbedded herself deep in her heart. One moment the slayer can be deadly serious, the next laughing and picking on her. She can be the softest, gentlest lover she’s ever had to the predator she is at heart, which is what she’s dealing with now. 

“Meeeooooowww.” Buffy drawls out like a cat, her heart pounding fast and hard in her chest, the smell of arousal coming stronger from the witch, her own personal catnip. Seeing they’re finally coming up on the area she’d stashed the small bag when she’d snuck out earlier, Buffy maneuvers Tara to the large headstone, capturing the woman’s lips in a deep, devouring kiss. Shifting her hand down to the buttonfly jeans, Buffy unbuttons three of them in preparedness for what she plans as she presses her whole body against Tara’s as the kiss kicks up the desire in both of them.

“Goddess!” Tara pants heavily after the slayer releases her lips and nips her way down her neck, groaning and arching into the hot mouth as Buffy marks her more on her shoulder. The slayer usually being careful to keep the marks to places not easily seen, but no matter what she’s said to the woman, she still insists on leaving the marks.

Buffy growls softly and worries the flesh between her teeth gently, being careful not to hurt the Wiccan before working her way downwards until she’s kneeling in front of Tara and Tara’s leaning against the headstone and gripping it tightly as she whimpers. “What are you wearing under your skirt, Tara?” Buffy runs a hand slowly along Tara’s leg, inching her way excruciatingly slowly upwards even as her other hand stretches out to grasp the small bag hidden in the shadows, pulling it to her and grinning as she feels Tara’s hand come into contact with her head and scratch gently across her scalp.

“Move your hand upwards about another foot and you’ll find out.” Tara closes her eyes and relaxes as she tilts her head back as Buffy’s callous roughened fingertips tease along the crease behind her knee. 

“Maybe my hand isn’t that curious, maybe another part of me wants to find out first.” Buffy growls playfully as she dips her head under the partially pushed up skirt and inhales deeply of the rich aroma of Tara’s arousal. 

Tara shifts her hand back to the headstone and takes a shuddering couple of breaths as Buffy slowly presses against her mound and a strong tongue flicks out unerringly across her clit. 

Slowly licking her lips at the first taste of the Wiccan, Buffy grins as Tara’s body tries to press closer against her, urging her to continue with her ministrations even as Tara’s body tenses slightly as she nuzzles between the woman’s legs, slipping one of Tara’s legs over her shoulder to open the Wiccan further to her ministrations even as her other hand finally places the dildo in her jeans and she shifts it so she can button one of the button’s back, effectively trapping the base of the dildo behind the denim. Flicking her tongue repeatedly over and around Tara’s pulsing clitoris, Buffy keeps the Wiccan on the edge of release, loving the feel of the thick juices now coating her lower face, some even trickling down her chin and neck, knowing Tara will be more than willing to help her with the clean up.

“Buffy!” Tara growls, her hips bucking uncontrollably as Buffy once again shifts her mouth away from her clit to kiss and suckle on her mound and outer lips allowing the painful desire to pound through her unchecked.

Chuckling at the aggravated tone in her lover’s voice, Buffy shifts back and eases upwards after ducking out from underneath the skirt, but holding it up and out of the way, her eyes locked onto feverish violet as she keeps the leg she’d had tossed over her shoulder in a firm grip while her other hand holds the jelly dildo, unerringly pressing it to Tara’s entrance, slipping the head inside the slick and ready opening before grabbing the other leg and lifting Tara effortlessly, urging the Wiccan to wrap her legs around her waist as she buries the dildo inside Tara. The sight of Tara’s eyes half closing and the Wiccan’s mouth opening to exhale softly as she slips fully inside her urges her on, her hips shifting and working the dildo in and out of the grasping walls of her lover. When Tara’s breath hitches and she feels the added warmth of Tara’s climax soaking into her jeans, Buffy adjusts her hips and her grip on Tara as she works in and out with more purpose, wanting to find and hit the Wiccan’s pleasure spot inside her and make her cry out her name loudly. Knowing it would be easier to do this from behind her lover and her hand pressing gently against Tara’s lower abdomen, but also knowing if she can get the right angle with the curved end of this particular dildo, she can hit the spot.

Burying her hands in the hair at the slayer’s nape, Tara keeps contact with the slayer’s darkening eyes, the woman’s intent and determination obvious even as the desire is a flame in the dark eyes. Continuing with shuddering breaths, Tara arches her back slightly, throwing her shoulders back to change the angle of the dildo, helping the slayer… and herself out. “This… will… soak…” Tara grunts and can’t help closing her eyes as the end of the dildo hits over the spot.

“Yes!” Buffy growls lowly, seeing the response and the pleasure flushing Tara’s face, knowing what it means. Being careful to keep at the right angle, she pumps faster and harder into Tara, feeling the Wiccan’s body tensing even as Tara’s head drops back further and strong hands grasp her hair, pulling uncontrollably. The low whimpers slowly growing louder even as Tara counters against her every thrust, the veins standing out along Tara’s neck while Tara’s lips start opening and shutting uncontrollably, knowing it won’t be long as a low keening noise works its way up through Tara’s body.

“BBUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!” Tara finally cries out loudly as she explodes against the slayer, Buffy burying the dildo deep inside her and holding onto her as she bucks uncontrollably and holds onto the petite slayer for dear life.

Buffy wraps her arms around Tara’s back and buries her face against the Wiccan’s upper chest, grinding her hips slowly around, causing enough friction of her own aching clit against the rough seam of her jeans to cause a small climax… and much needed release to work through her system. Pressing her lips against the cloth covered flesh, Buffy smiles at the small convulsions of the lesser orgasms working through Tara’s body as she gives the Wiccan time to relax and hopefully be able to walk home. “I…” Buffy starts and stops, shaking her head as she almost tells the Wiccan she loves her. Closing her eyes at the thought, and the fact that eventually Tara and Willow will probably get back together again, Buffy rattles around for something else to say. “I think once Faith’s here in Sunnydale our outdoor fun will probably be seriously curtailed. They want me to put her through the paces and get her back up to full strength in as short of a time as possible, since she couldn’t work out to the fullest of her capability in jail.” 

Tara nods her head and relaxes further as her body finally eases the tight grip it had on the dildo. Pressing a firm kiss to the top of Buffy’s head, she works her hands free of the slayer’s hair and runs her fingers gently through the soft strands to tame it somewhat. “I kind of had a feeling that’s what would happen.” Tara hoarsely admits, her voice raw and slightly sore at screaming out the slayer’s name at the top of her lungs. Actually somewhat surprised they didn’t have a bunch of demons surrounding them with what had transpired, blushing darkly as she remembers the first time Buffy had made her come screaming her name against a mausoleum wall, and a few minutes later a couple of curious vampires had shown up as Buffy was lapping her clean. Chuckling as she remembers Buffy tossing a comment for the vamp’s over her shoulder, that she’d take care of them as soon as she was finished there. The stupid vampires actually waited and thought they were going to be taken care of in a totally different way than the stakes that had found themselves imbedded in their chests simultaneously from where Buffy had spun around and thrown them.

As Tara’s legs relax their grip, Buffy eases out from inside her, helping the Wiccan stand on her somewhat unsteady legs until Tara leans back against the headstone again. Unbuttoning a button, Buffy slips the dildo out, a slow smile crossing her lips at the feel of the soaked item before buttoning her jeans back quickly and kneeling on the ground, throwing the dildo back in the small bag and pulling out a hand towel. Lifting Tara’s skirt back up, she gently wipes the woman’s body relatively dry before pressing a soft kiss to her mound and standing. Making sure the skirt hangs properly again, Buffy looks up into warm blue eyes watching her. “We should probably head back home.” Buffy admits quietly. Her gut telling her that the time for her and Tara being together is coming to an end faster than she’d like.

Tara nods even as she pulls the slayer to her, kissing her deeply and lovingly, showing the slayer how much she loves her in the kiss, as she does every time she touches the woman, but unwilling to take the chance of telling the slayer she loves her to probably end up rebuffed and heartbroken. “If you can keep it to a low roar when we get home, I’ll be more than happy to return the favor.” Tara hoarsely whispers into the slayer’s ear as she runs a hand down the woman’s body to cup Buffy’s apex, the jeans pretty much saturated from her climaxes… and probably Buffy’s desire and orgasms also.

“Might have to roll up a towel and shove it in my mouth.” Buffy bucks against the hand pressing firmly against her. “Home, now. If you start this here, we may still be here when the sun comes up.” Buffy warns softly. 

“Home. Then we’ll see about still being awake when the sun comes up.” Tara nips gently on Buffy’s bottom lip before ending the contact with the slayer. “Let’s go.”

Buffy grins at the long stride of the Wiccan as Tara heads towards the house all joking and kidding aside as the Wiccan is on a mission. Gathering the items and tossing the towel in the bag, Buffy jogs after Tara, planning on enjoying any and all moments with her she has left.

***


	18. Chapter 18

Tara leans against the mausoleum as she watches Buffy and Faith work over the group of vampires that had attacked them while they were on patrol. The dark-haired slayer showing up on a Harley Sportster almost a month earlier, right before school was finishing up before the summer break. Faith obviously having been surprised when she found out that Tara was living in the house but in her own bedroom, the breakup of the two witches being explained quickly with very little extra details from Buffy. Remembering the glimmer in Faith’s eyes as she’d looked questioningly from Buffy to her and back again, the dark-haired slayer’s nostrils flaring slightly more, obvious to both women, but since Faith didn’t come right out and question either of them, they didn’t offer any explanation. Tara remembered feeling her face heat up at the thought of the slayer obviously smelling the sex on them. 

Tuning back into the fight, Tara watches the quick jump and scissor lock Faith gets around one of the vampires with her legs, literally ripping the head away from the vampire, dusting him. “I’d say Faith is more than back in the groove.” Tara murmurs more to herself, but rolls her eyes when the dark-haired slayer darts her a quick smirk, the devilish glint in the brown eyes obvious.

“Ya know what? I’ve always wondered why these fuckers seem to haunt the fuckin’ cemeteries. I mean, it ain’t like there’s a lot of people walking around sayin’ ‘eat me’ at night in the cemetery in this town.” Faith throws out there to the two blondes as she slams a stake into another vampire, dusting him as she steps back out of the way as Buffy sends a vampire flying by her.

“Because they’re stupid.” Buffy grunts out softly, pouncing on the vampire and dusting him before standing and brushing the leftovers from her, her eyes quickly looking towards Tara to make sure the witch is fine, relaxing at the crooked grin pointing her way. “I mean, after us dusting four of their brethren, the idiots still kept coming. Don’t you think if you saw everyone you know being dusted, you’d disappear and maybe find another town to stay in? Noooo… they just keep coming and coming…”

“And being dusted and dusted.” Tara chuckles at the quick grins she gets from both slayers. “Let’s finish patrol, ladies.” Tara looks pointedly at her watch, growling when both slayers look pointedly at their bare wrists. “Damn synchronized picking on me along with the slaying, I see.”

Buffy chuckles softly and walks close to Tara as they exit the cemetery, ignoring the smirk coming her way from Faith, ignoring the slayer pretty much like she had the last month whenever the woman would give her knowing looks, or even when she finally asked her if there was something going on between them. 

“Ya’ still plannin’ on doin’ that big cookout tomorrow evenin’?” Faith questions curiously, tucking her hands in her pockets as Tara nods her head. “Maybe I shouldn’t come. I ain’t wantin’ to cause anymore problems than what I already have.” Faith admits hoarsely, looking away from the two women as they make their way through Sunnydale towards her apartment.

Buffy and Tara exchange glances, knowing Willow was still giving the slayer a hard time along with a serious cold shoulder. Xander was nervous around her, pretty much like a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs and other than telling the slayer that Xander was now hers, Anya pretty much treated Faith like she did everyone else. 

“Faith, you’re part of the group, and no matter what, you’re welcome as far as I’m concerned.” Tara finally offers softly, watching the slayer slowly lift her head and search her eyes, getting the feeling the slayer is looking for some kind of deceit coming from her. The slayer having pulled her aside not long after coming to Sunnydale to quietly apologize for the way she’d treated her their one and only time of meeting beforehand, the shifting and obviously uncomfortable slayer letting her know that the apology was heartfelt. 

“Thanks.” Faith finally relaxes slightly, seeing the partial smile on Buffy’s face as the slayer looks at her and nods in silent agreement with Tara’s words. “I’ll be over after I’ve had a chance to shower after work. Do ya’ need me to pick up and bring anythin’?”

“No, I pretty much have everything fixed and ready for tomorrow, except for the actual cooking of the meat. Willow and Dawn helped with the different salads.” Tara chuckles as she remembers the fun they’d had making the different items. 

Buffy unconsciously shifts slightly away from Tara, remembering coming into the kitchen when the threesome had been laughing and picking on each other. The openness and the obvious happiness on both Tara and Willow’s faces as they’d been teasing each other making her jealousy rear it’s ugly head, the two women obviously becoming closer once again as they talked easily now with each other. 

Tara glances at Buffy as the slayer shifts away, the closed off look on Buffy’s face worrying her, as it seems more and more often the last couple weeks Buffy seemed to be pulling further and further away from her emotionally. The times they’re together physically having a desperate undertone to it, and the laughter and fun they’d had seemed to have disappeared with the slayer’s distancing away from her.

“Well, this is where we split, girls. Have a good night and don’t do nothin’ I wouldn’t do.” Faith smirks knowingly at the two women before disappearing into her apartment building, loving to irritate the two women because it’s so obvious that they’re together even without the whole slayer senses.

“Are you okay?” Tara questions softly, glancing over at Buffy as the slayer looks everywhere but at her.

“What would make you think that I’m not okay?” Buffy questions a little more sharply than she meant to, wincing at her own tone but unable and unwilling to apologize, her world seeming to be cracking at the foundation.

Tara sighs quietly, having asked Buffy the same question a few times in the past week, but the slayer usually blowing her off, the sharp tone this time hurting her as she looks away from the slayer as they make their way back to the house. The hour being late, as they had gotten a late start on patrol and then the vampires and other demons seemed to be multiplying instead of disappearing as they normally did in the summer months, making it almost three in the morning. Deciding to bite the bullet instead of ignore it as she had been, Tara takes a deep breath before questioning her lover. “You’ve been a little testy the last couple weeks, and I was just wondering if I’ve done something to make you upset or if there might be some other reason for it.”

Buffy clenches her jaw and her hands tightly, sending a quick glare at Tara before looking in front of her as they make their way quickly back home. Finally deciding it might be best for both of them to make it a clean break, giving Tara the freedom to finally go back to Willow, Buffy unconsciously waves her hand around as she starts speaking. “You and Willow seem to have finally settled your differences. With that and the fact that I’m doing a lot better now, I figure you’re ready to get back together with her. So, I guess this thing between us should be ended.”

Tara blinks, stopping at the corner to Revello Drive as she stares at Buffy’s back as the slayer makes it a couple more steps before stopping to turn around and look at her, that same stubborn, closed off look on Buffy’s face. Without thinking, Tara starts to blurt out. “Buffy, I don’t want…” 

Buffy interrupts quickly. “Look, I know you made the offer to help me become grounded and get over the lack of feeling or caring about anything when I came back. You’ve helped me more than you can know and I can never repay you for what you’ve done. Hell, I’ve taken advantage of your offer because I’ve been better for a while now, but I liked being with you.” Buffy looks everywhere but at Tara while she speaks, missing the sad, loving look crossing Tara’s eyes. “You and Willow are obviously back on track and I won’t stand in the way of you two getting back together. She loves you. Hell, she’ll probably always love you. You’re her everything, right?”

“Buffy…” Tara starts again, stopping as stubborn, somewhat angry hazel eyes glare at her. “Is that what you want?”

Buffy breaks eye contact and shoves her hands tightly into her front pockets. “You love each other, and I’ve never seen Willow happier than when you two are together.”

“That’s not what I asked.” Tara whispers hoarsely, her eyes stinging but fighting the tears that are trying to surface. “Do you want me to go back to Willow?”

“YES! Damn it! Isn’t that what I’m saying?” Buffy growls angrily glaring at Tara now, making contact with blue eyes staring at her intently. 

“Yes, I guess that is what you’re saying.” Tara finally says the words, feeling her world splinter into a million pieces as she realizes Buffy obviously doesn’t love her, or not in the way she wishes she would. “If you’re sure. I…” Tara stops and shakes her head, sighing quietly. “Fine, but I have to think about things.” Tara mumbles more to herself than to Buffy.

Buffy furrows her brows, not quite catching what Tara said, the witch’s mumbled words not quite understandable. Closing her eyes unconsciously as Tara’s warm hands cup her cheeks and full lips caress softly over hers before disappearing. Slowly opening her eyes she turns and watches as Tara strides towards the house without looking back, the woman’s back stiff and her gate long. Watching as Tara lets herself in the house without turning her head to look at her, Buffy feels her shoulders slump as the tears start to roll down her cheeks. “Its better this way, you two are meant for each other.” Buffy ignores the questioning note in her tone and her heart that’s pounding and hurting in her chest as she slowly makes her way to the house, automatically heading towards the kitchen and the basement door before realizing what she’s doing. 

“Damn it!” Buffy hisses angrily under her breath, spinning around and taking the stairs four at a time up to her room, slamming the door and locking it without thinking before collapsing on the bed and yanking the pillow under her face as she silently cries, not knowing how she’ll be able to stand watching Willow and Tara together, but realizing she’s going to have to.

***

Willow jumps uncontrollably, the slamming door waking her. Climbing out of the bed and easing down the hallway, she knows it’s Buffy, since the slayer’s door is usually open. Wondering, not for the first time as she thinks about it if Buffy had left her bedroom door open for her to notice that her bed usually wasn’t slept in, or if she just never bothered to think it through. Part of her believing that subconsciously the slayer wanted her to know that the two women were together though it was more than obvious with every look Tara sent Buffy’s way telling her that her ex-lover was in love with the slayer.

Sighing, Willow knows she won’t be able to fall back asleep, so she heads to the bathroom to get her morning duties taken care of before slowly heading down the stairs and makes a pot of coffee. Looking out the kitchen window as the sky slowly lightens as the morning comes over the horizon, working her way slowly through the pot of coffee, preparing another pot so it’ll be ready to turn on whenever Buffy decides to get up. Somewhat surprised when she hears a quiet thump on the floor after the basement door opens. Turning around she stares at the small bag and the backpack sitting on top of it to look up into red-rimmed blue eyes, the heartbreak and pain that Tara’s going through more than obvious in the eyes that glance at her before Tara looks away. 

“I… I need to leave. I don’t know…” Tara shakes her head and runs a trembling hand through her hair, not wanting to make eye contact again with the redhead. “I’ve got to go.” Tara finally whispers, picking her items up, shocked when Willow’s hand lands on her arm and keeps her from leaving.

“Tara, I know…” Willow starts, looking into blue eyes finally lifting to keep contact with her, seeing the understanding and acknowledgement in Tara’s eyes for what she was going to say. “Don’t go, whatever it is, I’m sure you can talk it out.”

Tara laughs without humor and shakes her head. “No, I don’t think so, Willow. I can’t stay here. Things are difficult and won’t…” Tara stops and shakes her head, not really knowing what to say. 

Willow hugs Tara tightly, feeling the lump in her throat trying to keep her from talking. “I’ll bring the rest of the stuff over and maybe we can talk when you find somewhere to settle, okay?”

Tara doesn’t make eye contact, just nods her head, not telling Willow that she was planning on leaving Sunnydale altogether, knowing that there’s usually a bus that leaves every Saturday, Sunday and Wednesday afternoon to Los Angeles. With this being Saturday, she plans on being on it and figuring out where to go after that. 

Willow slowly follows Tara to the front door, watching as the witch steps down the stairs and walks to the curb, the taxi pulling up from where Tara had obviously called for it sometime before she’d come downstairs. 

Tara climbs in the back of the cab, her eyes unconsciously going to the house, looking up at the window to Buffy’s room. Swearing she sees a slight movement of the curtain before shaking her head at her own wishful thinking. Waving sadly to Willow as the taxi pulls away, Tara says a silent goodbye to this part of her life.

***

Buffy let’s out a shuddering breath as she watches Tara being driven away in the cab, stepping back up to the window and resting her forehead against it. Fighting the urge to follow Tara and bring her back, but not having the right to do it. Finally turning and grabbing clothes, she heads towards the shower, not having taken one the night before. Originally having planned on some soapy fun with Tara until she’d practically self-destructed on the witch, the guilt weighing heavily on her at the thought of Tara leaving the house, but the woman will be coming back when she’s ready to settle back down with Willow. Not having thought about the fact until now, that Tara wouldn’t want to go from sharing a bed with her to Willow within a couple days time and her leaving making sense to give her some time away. Ignoring the fact that she’s making excuses to herself when she should be chasing after her lover and telling her that she loves her and doesn’t want her to go back to Willow. 

***

Willow listens to the shower run and runs shaking fingers through her hair before heading into her bedroom and shutting the door. Not knowing what to say or do regarding Buffy and Tara right this moment. But for everyone’s sanity, they have to do something. The two women obviously in love with each other and though they’d never admitted their relationship to anyone it was obvious with each look and touch that was exchanged between them. And the caring and love she’d seen in Tara’s eyes whenever she’d looked at Buffy when the slayer wasn’t looking at her more than obvious that whatever had happened between them does need to be fixed. Chuckling sadly at the thought of her being the one to bring her best friend and her ex-girlfriend back together, never having thought of that possibility before now, but more than willing to do what she has to, to help them work out their problems. Not wanting them to lose each other, like she’d lost Tara because of her own stupidity. 

***


	19. Chapter 19

Willow steps up behind Buffy, staring at the dejected slump of her shoulders, slowly shaking her head at the idiocy of her friend. “I used to think you were pretty smart, Buffy. But your actions have me questioning how smart you really are.” 

Buffy turns slowly to stare at Willow. “What are you talking about?”

“You had the one thing I wanted back more than anything in the world, right in your hand.” Willow grasps the slayer’s hand and looks down at her palm. “Right here, I can see an echo of it.” Looking up, she sees the confusion and wariness in her friend’s hazel eyes. “You held Tara’s heart and you let it slip away. No… you didn’t let it slip away, you threw it away. Did you honestly believe she would ever come back to me? Though I wanted her to, Goddess, even prayed for her to! I knew she wouldn’t, no matter what. I destroyed the trust and love she had for me, Buffy. Do you realize when it finally dawned on me that she had fallen in love with you that after the first wave of anger and hurt, I was happy?” Willow finally drags her sad green eyes up to Buffy’s shocked hazel. “Happy that she would still be here, that with you she had found love again and would always be a part of our group. And no matter what, I didn’t want to lose her friendship and the thought of you two together makes sense. You’re good for each other.”

Buffy turns her head and slowly shakes it. “I can’t believe you knew what was going on, but never said anything.” Buffy pulls her hand away and steps back to the front door, looking out at the quiet street. “She doesn’t love me, Willow. She offered me something she thought I needed to help me through the dark times. That’s all it was.”

“Damn it, Buffy!” Willow can’t help it and slaps the slayer in the back of the head, not backing down when Buffy spins angrily around glaring at her. “I know! I know exactly what Tara was feeling for you, with every look she sent your way, every soft touch and hug. She’s in love with you, Buffy.” Willow finally whispers, trying to reach the stubborn slayer. 

“She…” Buffy starts only to stop and close her eyes, shaking her head. “If she loved me, she would have said something, Willow.”

“Would she? Would she tell you she was in love with you when you never said it to her? I don’t think so. She took a very big chance with me when she admitted her feelings but she wouldn’t do it again.” Willow tries to explain, her heart hurting for the pain the two women are causing each other. 

“She could tell, couldn’t she? She sees a person’s aura. Don’t they tell you how a person feels for someone else?” Buffy clenches her hands and looks desperately at Willow. “She loves me?” Buffy finally whispers, needing to hear it again, even though it’s coming from the person she’d never believe she’d hear those words coming from instead of the person she wants… no needs to hear them from. 

“Completely, Buffy. And she doesn’t look at a person’s aura for personal gain, so she never would have looked at you searching for an answer. And even if she had, until you admitted it to yourself and to her out loud, she wouldn’t try to force your hand. Not everyone is willing to go with what they feel. To allow love in their hearts.” Willow points out, cautiously reaching for Buffy’s arm, grasping it gently and squeezing. “Now, before things spiral completely out of control go find her and tell her how you feel. Then drag her butt back here where she belongs.” 

Buffy searches Willow’s eyes. “You’re really okay with us?” Seeing the smile and nod, she clasps the redhead to her. “I do love her.”

“I know, now go find her and bring her home.” Willow doesn’t even fight the tears coming to her eyes at the slayer’s admittance as she returns Buffy’s hug before the slayer releases her and takes off out of the house. Smiling at the sight of Buffy running down the sidewalk in search of Tara, Willow slowly shuts the door on two heartfelt words. “Good luck.”

***

“Hey, where’s B?” Faith hoarsely calls out as she enters the house, tossing the helmet aside after coming back from her job down at the docks, worried about what she saw when she’d passed the bus that was heading out of Sunnydale and coming straight here instead of to her apartment. 

“What’s wrong?” Dawn trots down the stairs, having come home about half an hour ago and went straight to her bedroom to do her cleaning so Buffy wouldn’t get on her, having let it go while going to stay the night at a friend’s house. 

“Where’s B?” Faith questions again, looking at the teenager before spinning around and heading towards the basement door after the shrug she gets from Dawn. Trotting down the stairs, she pushes open the door to Tara’s bedroom, staring at the disheveled room. The witch having obviously packed in a hurry and left. “Fuck.” Faith runs a hand through her hair. “Dumb fuckin’ slayer went and screwed it up.” 

“What did Buffy do?” Dawn pushes past Faith and stares at Tara’s room. “No. She wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye… she wouldn’t leave just like that.” Dawn stares in shock, turning to Faith and seeing the sad truth in the dark-haired slayer’s eyes. “What do you know?”

“I saw Blondie on the bus headin’ outta Sunnydale on my way home.” Faith admits before waving towards the mess. 

“You’re right. Buffy had to say or do something.” Dawn fights the tears that want to come to her eyes at the thought of Tara leaving, instead concentrating on the anger at her sister for whatever she’d done to push the blonde witch away. “Go after her, Faith. Bring her back. Whatever Buffy did we can’t let Tara run away.”

Faith sighs and slowly shakes her head. “I ain’t gettin’ in the middle of whatever those two are doin’. I’ve caused enough problems in the past, Little D. If I’m asked by one of ‘em for my help, I’m there. But I ain’t gonna go off half-cocked and just make things worse. And did everyone know what was happenin’ between ‘em?”

Dawn has to smile at Faith’s question, before nodding. “Yeah, I think so. Anyone with two eyes could see that they’re together. Please Faith? Can’t you do something?”

Faith runs a hand roughly through her hair as she thinks. “I’ll go look for B and give her a heads up to Blondie leaving. After that, it’s up to her, ‘kay?”

“Thank you.” Dawn smiles as Faith nods and turns around to head back upstairs, before turning back to look at Tara’s room, the witch obviously having been upset because Tara always picked up after herself and the total disarray of the room in complete odds with that. “Tara, you’re always there for us. Why didn’t you give us a chance to be there for you?” Wiping roughly at the tears slowly making their way down her face, Dawn takes a deep breath and decides to start straightening the room for when Tara comes back, unwilling to think of the alternative.

***

Buffy finally collapses on the bench, having searched Sunnydale for the last couple hours for Tara, but having no luck, the witch not having checked into any of the hotels, or motels or even been by the corner store or her old apartment to see the people that were like family to her. 

Replaying their last conversation in her mind over and over again, fixating on the bitter-sweet kiss goodbye that Tara had given her before the woman had turned around and strode away from her. Her heart aching horribly as she leans over with her elbows resting on her legs as she stares down at the ground. “Buffy, you are one stupid slayer. You’re about ready to go into the biggest fight of your life against The First and you run off one of your strongest allies, not even taking into account that you let go of the one person that means more to you than almost everyone else in your life. Can you get anymore stupid?” Buffy exhales loudly, tears slowly trailing down her cheeks to drop down to the ground that she’s staring unseeingly at as she remembers the soft touches, caresses and the crooked grin of the witch. The particular gleam in blue eyes that shows right before Tara does or says something naughty. Buffy slowly immerses herself into the past five months of her and Tara being a couple.

***

Faith roars through Sunnydale on her motorcycle, about to give up on finding Buffy when she finally sees the slayer sitting dejectedly on a bench in the park. Pulling her motorcycle into a parking spot, Faith trots towards Buffy watching as pain-filled hazel eyes slowly lift to look at her. 

“I…” Buffy shakes her head and looks back down at the ground, not able to keep contact with the brown eyes knowing she fucked up.

“Do ya’ love her?” Faith questions, not for the first time, though whenever she’d questioned the slayer before Buffy would ignore her.

“With everything in me.” Buffy finally answers after a few minutes. 

“What happened?” Faith finally sits down on the other end of the bench, having seen the heartache and pain in Buffy’s eyes, knowing the slayer’s going to have to get her head on straight before she goes after Tara. 

“I fucked up. I told her to go back to Willow. I thought… I thought I was doing the right thing. After all Willow still loves her, and…” Buffy pulls her legs up on the seat and wraps her arms around them as she buries her face against her knees. “She asked me at least three times if I was sure that’s what I wanted. All I had to say was no that I wanted her… that I loved her, and she would still be here. Now she’s gone and I can’t find her.”

“Will Red cause problems between ya’?” Faith questions curiously, honestly not knowing.

Buffy snorts and wipes angrily at the tears now flowing down her cheeks as she thinks about her own stupidity and how it’d cost her the person she loves more than life itself. “Willow? She smacked me upside the head earlier today and basically told me I was a fucking idiot for letting Tara go.”

“Damn. I guess that means everybody knew about you two.” Faith leans back against the bench and looks contemplatively at Buffy. “B, I don’t know shit about love, but it was obvious even ta’ me that Blondie was head over heels for ya’. Do ya’ want her back?”

Buffy turns her head and looks at Faith and sighs heavily. “I can’t get her back if I can’t find her, Faith. And yes, I want her back more than I’ve wanted anything else in my life.”

“Then get your ass off the bench. We’re gonna go get your girl.” Faith orders, reaching over to slap Buffy upside the head. “And don’t fuck it up this time.” Faith growls angrily at the slayer. “’Cause, I gotta tell ya’, I’ll go after her for me if ya’ do. I ain’t stupid, that girl is hot.”

“Faith!” Buffy rubs the back of her smarting head as she glares at the dark-haired slayer. “You make one move towards Tara, and I will SOOOO kick your ass, you got that?” Buffy growls angrily before what the slayer said sinks into her head. “You know where she is?”

“Yeah, yeah. You wouldn’t be able to come close to kickin’ my ass. Come on, B, I passed the bus headin’ outta Sunnydale and she was lookin’ out the window like she was leavin’ everythin’ she loved behind. Guess that’s pretty much the truth, huh?” Faith looks towards Buffy as the blonde slayer bounces up off the bench and looks at her. 

“She left… she left us… Fuck, we have to catch her.” Buffy grab’s Faith by the arm and starts dragging her towards the motorcycle. “Which way was she headed?” Buffy practically shoves Faith onto the bike as she climbs on behind her, not thinking properly right at this moment.

“B, the damn bus only goes one place from Sunnydale.” Faith rolls her eyes as she hands the slayer her helmet. “Put this on and hold on, we got some time to make up.” Faith orders as she starts the motorcycle even as Buffy yanks on the helmet and wraps her arms around her middle. Knowing the bus had a good head start on them, but not doubting that they could at least catch up to it in LA before Tara disappeared from the bus terminal. 

“Hurry.” Buffy clasps Faith tightly as the slayer quickly spins the bike around and heads towards the Sunnydale City limits before she kicks it down and they’re flying along the road, silently sending out prayers to whomever might be listening that she makes it and talks Tara into coming back home.

***

Tara sighs as she steps off the bus, looking at the somewhat run-down bus station before stepping inside, mentally calculating how much money she can spend and how far away she can get from Sunnydale with keeping enough cash for food and somewhere to rent until she can get a job. Stepping inside the building she steps up to the board and looks at where the lines go and how much it costs. Wiping a hand over her cheek, not really aware of the tears she wipes away.

***

Buffy hops off the back of the motorcycle, yanking the helmet off her head and throwing it at Faith. “If she’s here, go back to Sunnydale. We’ll be following on the bus tomorrow.” Buffy orders before darting towards the doors of the bus station, letting out a relieved sigh as she sees a familiar head of dark blonde hair, turning back to Faith, she nods her head and waves her on.

Taking a deep, calming breath to calm her thundering heart, Buffy slowly enters the bus station, making her way confidently towards Tara. 

Stepping up close behind Tara, Buffy listens as the witch discusses when the next bus would be leaving and where it was going with the ticket agent. Stepping to where the woman Tara’s talking to can see her, she smiles and shakes her head. “She doesn’t need a ticket to anywhere but Sunnydale. And we’ll need a total of two one-way tickets.”

Tara inhales sharply as she hears the slayer’s voice, but is afraid to look over her shoulder, the heartache too fresh, and she doesn’t think she can handle Buffy telling her again to go back to Willow. Looking at the ticket agent, Tara shakes her head. “I’m not going back to Sunnydale.”

Buffy closes her eyes at the softly spoken words. Silently sending up a prayer for her to say the words that’ll change Tara’s mind, Buffy licks her lips before she starts to speak. “Even if a stupid, idiotic slayer gets down on her knees begging and pleading with you to come back and spend whatever time we have left in these crazy lives of ours together? And same said slayer admits to you that she’s fallen in love with you and thought she was doing the right thing by trying to push you back together with Willow?” Buffy finally reaches up to touch Tara’s cheek after she maneuvers in front of her, the tear-filled blue eyes searching hers almost desperately. “I love you, Tara. I’m the biggest fool in the world, and though I don’t believe I deserve you, if you feel the same way, I’ll do my damnedest to make whatever time we have left on this world together the happiest humanly possible. Please, please come back to me.”

Tara exhales softly, seeing the love shining from Buffy’s eyes, the slayer’s words slowly sinking into her mind. “You hurt me.” Tara whispers softly, seeing the guilt and sorrow crossing Buffy’s eyes.

“I know. And you can’t know how badly I feel about it. Please, Tara? Let me spend the rest of our lives making it up to you.” Buffy begs softly. Watching as the love finally shines from Tara’s blue eyes, like the sun coming out after a month of thunderstorms. Uncloaked and undisguised, it makes Buffy’s heart stop for a moment in her chest before she wraps her arms around Tara’s neck, pulling the witch into her body while kissing her with every bit of love and happiness she feels working through her.

“Goddess, I am so in love with you.” Tara whispers, burying her face in the slayer’s neck as Buffy holds onto her like she’ll never let her go.

“Thank God. The feelings are definitely mutual.” Buffy smiles as she presses a firm kiss to Tara’s head, closing her eyes and rocking back and forth with Tara in her arms. Aware of the people close by that had witnessed their display clapping and whispering. 

“Take me home, Slayer.” Tara tightens her grip convulsively around Buffy’s waist as she feels her lover relax completely against her with her words. 

“Home is where you are.” Buffy admits softly, thankful for being given this second chance, knowing she’ll accept the gift and never take Tara and her love for granted again. The witch having been loving her from the moment she had made her offer of ‘Friends With Benefits’, and it’s something now that she looks back on things, she sees with a clarity she can’t believe. 

Tara eases back with the slayer’s words, and cups Buffy’s cheeks gently. “Home.” The word heartfelt as she kisses Buffy tenderly, never planning on leaving her home again.

***


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue

So, now that my tale and remembrances are done, would you like to tell me I made the wrong choices? Because being beside the woman that wiggled her way into my heart by telling me not to forgive her as she cried into my lap, for fifty-three wonderful, and yes, aggravating years is something I would never give up. 

My love has been gone from me for almost five years. Yes, I’m an old woman now. I look at our great-great-granddaughter, and see hazel eyes so much like Buffy’s that it makes me happy and sad at the same time. 

I can feel my love calling to me, I’m eager to join her in Heaven as I feel my time coming to a close. Don’t be sad for us, for don’t we already know there is a Heaven? And this time, my love wants to share it with me. Yes, I’ve been aware of my slayer watching over me since she passed on. My impatient and impudent lover actually willing to wait until it is my time. Whispering softly in my ear when something bad was about to happen to forewarn me so I’d be prepared. 

Now the last week, the whisperings have become soft murmurings that I can’t quite make out. That’s how I know my time on Earth is coming to a close… finally. Softly bidding my family goodnight, I slowly and carefully make my way to the bedroom my wife and I had shared for thirty years after Buffy had finally retired. Smiling softly in remembrance of the time spent together, I change into my dressing gown before slowly running a brush through my white hair. What? Did you think even after all this time it would stay a dark blonde? Bah. 

Well, this is it ladies and gentlemen. The end of our story as I lie down in bed, knowing by the time morning comes I’ll be with my lover once more. Oh, there were many stories between the time she was literally slapped upside the head to see what she was giving up and now. Perhaps one day, our children, grandchildren and however many greats, great-grandchildren will be willing to share them with you. Until then, just know in your heart that good did eventually triumph over evil… and that sometimes when ‘Friends With Benefits’ is offered, it is actually offered with a much more deep meaning than the words imply. 

***

Tara’s eyes light up as she looks into hazel eyes smiling happily at her. The years having melted from her until both women are young again. 

“It’s about time.” Buffy smiles as Tara grins crookedly at her. Pouncing on her lover, she picks her up and twirls her around in her arms. 

“I’ve missed you.” Tara whispers, hugging Buffy tightly as her lover finally sets her back down. Kissing Buffy tenderly for a few long minutes, Tara moans and melts into Buffy’s body. The feel of her lover against her, once again, sinking into her actual being and making her the happiest woman ever.

“I’ve missed you, too.” Buffy admits, nuzzling against Tara’s neck, inhaling her scent. “What do you want to do first? Make love? Visit with the rest of the Scooby gang? See your mom?” Buffy smiles as she feels Tara practically bounce at the last suggestion. “We have all the time in the world… well Heaven…” Buffy chuckles at the laughter escaping Tara’s lips. 

“I love you.” Tara looks into Buffy’s twinkling eyes. “Thanks for watching over me.”

“You would have done the same for me. Anyway, how could I not watch over you? My ass would have been kicked all over the place again.” Buffy smirks as she looks over her shoulder at the gathering of people behind them. Some have been waiting a long time, others having recently arrived and all friends and loved ones that have been missed. Leaning into her lover, Buffy murmurs playfully. “You know… we have the choice of being reincarnated if we want? And time is different here… we can actually go back in time or forward, it isn’t linear.”

“How come I have a feeling you have something going through that mind of yours, love?” Tara laughs at the merriment dancing in Buffy’s eyes. “Together or separate?”

“Together.” Buffy nips playfully on Tara’s bottom lip. “Is there any other way? But we can discuss this later… a lot later. Like I mentioned, we have all the time in the world.”

Tara smiles lovingly at Buffy as she walks towards the group of friends and family patiently waiting in the background, her heart light and happy to see all the loved ones again. Knowing when they’re ready they will be back out in the world, probably fighting for humanity once more. Something she can’t imagine not doing now as she’s engulfed by her loved ones, a tear of happiness slowly trekking down her cheek as she closes her eyes, at home once more.

***

The End…


End file.
